NARUTO & ONE PIECE CROSSOVER
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: Since he was child, all Naruto D. Namikaze wanted was to join the Marines and become a hero like his legendary father, Admiral Minato D. Namikaze, the "Yellow Flash". However, after running away from home and enlisting into the Marines, Naruto slowly discovered that not all Marines are heroes and not all Pirates are evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Devil Fruit**

**Leaf Island**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from the ground below the window to her second story room. "Hey Sakura!"

A few moments later, the window opened and a pink haired girl stuck her head out the window.

"What are you yelling about this time?" she asked him, but thankfully he didn't notice any real irritation in her voice.

Naruto had learned long ago that calling for Sakura in this manner too early in the morning wasn't good for his health. And although he'd held off until 9:30, that was still a somewhat risky time. But given how important today's news was he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer.

"I came to say goodbye," he informed her. "I'm leaving the island today to join the marines."

"What's all that racket, Sakura?" A voice called out from somewhere behind Sakura.

"It's Naruto, mom" she replied. "He came to say he's leaving to join the marines."

"Again?" her mother inquired. "Well, tell him I'm serving unagi tonight and he's welcome to eat with us when he gets back."

"She makes it sound like she doesn't believe I'll go through with it," Naruto complained to Sakura. "I'll have you know I'm completely serious."

"We know you're serious," Sakura told him. "But you've tried this about a dozen times in the last ten years and Mayor and Miss Sarutobi have caught you every time. With a boat docked here, you know he'll have it watched."

"It's different this time," Naruto insisted. "I have a plan that's sure to work. So if you have anything to say to me, say it now. It might be a long time before we see each other again."

"Okay, goodbye Naruto. See you for dinner," she told him cheerfully.

Annoyed, Naruto turned around and stalked off, Sakura laughing at his antics as he departed. They may doubt him, but he'd been planning this attempt for a while and he wasn't about to fail again. He was getting off of Leaf Island. Not that he had anything against the island, but its single yet large community of 800 residents felt positively confining to Naruto.

Ever since he was a child, all Naruto wanted was to join the Marines and become a hero like his legendary father, Admiral Minato D. Namikaze, the "Yellow Flash". He had trained his entire life for this and he had much bigger dreams than possibly spend the rest of his life on this island. He is sure he'd miss Sakura. Having been the only other kid his age growing up, they'd become friends almost by default. He'll also miss Konohamaru, who was like a little brother to Naruto, But there was a whole world of exciting people to meet and things to do. And today it would all start he promised himself.

He'd worn his favorite outfit to commemorate the occasion, a white shirt and white pants. The shirt had blue seagull designs on its sleeves. It wasn't an official Marine uniform, but it was his own personal tribute to his career choice.

As he walked along he passed a number of houses. Given the size of their village, they didn't have a professional carpenter or a town planner. So the houses were built somewhat haphazardly rather than in a neat line. They weren't always of the best construction either. At some point before Naruto was born, someone had decided to put in a cobblestone road that sort of zigzagged between the buildings. Even that wasn't as well maintained as it could be.

It didn't take him long to come upon a small warehouse on the edge of the village. It was even cruder than most of the houses, actually having a thatched roof of all things. Sneaking inside as quietly as he could, he closed the door behind him. Then grabbing an empty crate from the back, he moved it next to a large pile of similar crates near the entrance. Opening the top he climbed inside and closed it behind him.

Previously he'd always tried to sneak directly onto the ship. But as Sakura had said, the old man was sure to have it watched. But if he hid among the cargo the village was selling to that merchant ship, they'd carry him on board themselves and he'd appear to be nothing more than another box of goods.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the door open and soon after felt his crate being lifted. He remained as motionless as he could, barely daring to breath. But after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto's frayed nerves, the box was set down. He then waited what must have been twenty minutes listening for any other movement.

Finally, he decided to risk lifting the lid to peak out, only to find himself staring at the face of Mayor Hiruzen Sarutobi and his wife Biwako.

"What are you two doing on the ship?" Naruto asked them.

"We're not on the ship, we're in my office," Hiruzen replied.

"We was having you followed," Biwako added. "So when you tried your little stunt, we just had you carried here."

Looking around Naruto confirmed this to be the case. They were in the somewhat cramped room in Sarutobi's house that doubled as his mayor's office. It wasn't any cleaner than usual either, books lying about haphazardly all over the place. And his large desk was completely covered in paperwork dealing with village affairs.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was dressed in his working clothes. Dark blue pants and shirt that were probably cotton, like every piece of clothing someone didn't trade for from outside the island. With its small population Leaf Island didn't even warrant a full time position for a mayor. Although at Sarutobi's age, none of the villagers would have complained if he retired from his regular work. But the man insisted on continuing his regular job as a fisherman. And from what he'd heard, he still managed to bring in more fish than the village's other three fisherman put together.

Biwako Sarutobi was a handsome yet formidable old woman with long, brown hair in a high ponytail style, dim eyes, faintly noticeable crinkles at the angles of her eyes and her mouth. Her wisdom was comparable to her husband, although she is sterner. It rumored that she seems to be the bigger brains in her husband's line of work as Mayor of Leaf Island.

Naruto climbed out of the crate, realizing there was no longer any point to remaining inside.

"Why do you two keep stopping me?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Because with your father gone, we are your guardians," Biwako told him in a stern tone. "And I'm not about to let you run off without understanding the full implications of your actions."

"I may have bought that story in the past, but I'm seventeen now," Naruto retorted. "I do understand the risks involved. Yes being a marine can get me killed, and this island is on the grand line, so it's even more dangerous. I know all that."

"And what about the risks to the other villagers your leaving would entail?" Hiruzen questioned him. "Many of them have expressed concerns to me about your desires to leave. Considering what happened after your father left, I can't say I blame them."

"That had nothing to do with him!" Naruto insisted angrily. "If it was really some curse because a villager left the island, why did it happen more than five years after he left? I'm not going to stay here because of a bunch of superstitious villagers who should be grateful my father came back to save them after how they treated him!"

"I still don't feel you're ready to make that decision yourself," Biwako told him before turning to her husband. "Can you pleases talk some sense into him Hiruzen. He is starting to become very difficult than Konohamaru."

As soon as Biwako left the room, Naruto asked in a annoying tone "What's Granny Biwako's problem? Why is just hateful of the Marines."

"Don't mind her Naruto she just didn't want to lose you the way she lost your father," Hiruzen. "But if you'll calm down a little, I have something for you I do think you're old enough for now."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, curiosity tempering his anger at least for the moment.

Motioning Naruto to follow, he led him to a mid-sized wooden chest in a corner of the room.

"This was found on your father's ship after he died," Sarutobi told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly, then narrowed his eyes and looked accusingly at the old man. "Why didn't you two give this to me before now?"

"You were too young," he responded. "We didn't feel right opening it myself, but for all we know it could be full of guns and swords. I would be irresponsible giving that to a young child. And more recently we were afraid that whatever was in there would only reinforce that foolish notion of yours of joining the marines. But you're 17 years old and you deserve to have it."

"I'm going to go open this. Thanks old man," Naruto told him then quickly grabbed the chest and rushed out of the room.

If it had been any larger, it would have been awkward to carry. But as it was, Naruto was able to make a decent pace while still trying not to jostle the contents too much. He was nearly to his house when he saw Sakura walking down the street toward him.

"Back already?" she asked him. "I take it things didn't go as planned?"

"Not exactly, but there'll be other ships," Naruto replied optimistically.

"You're taking it surprisingly well this time," Sakura noted, then focused her attention on his newest prize.

"Isn't that chest from the mayor's office?" she asked him, frowning a bit at whatever picture her mind was putting together of the events that led to him taking possession of it.

"You didn't steal it to get back at him for stopping you, did you?" she queried, the note of disapproval now clear in her voice.

"No, he gave it to me," Naruto corrected her cheerfully. "He says it belonged to my father. I'm bringing it home to see what's inside."

"Well, it makes sense he would choose today to give it to you," Sakura replied.

"What do mean by that?" Naruto asked, wracking his brain for any reason why today would be special but not coming up with anything.

"You must not have heard," she told him. "The merchants decided to relax in the bar for a bit after finishing their business. In addition to that, a marine ship just entered the bay. They're just staying long enough to stock up on provisions and then they're leaving."

"Really?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "A marine ship?"

"Yeah, we almost never have two ships here at the same time. He probably wanted to distract you for a few hours until they've left since it'd be harder to guard both of them."

That did sound just like the old man too. Naruto was tempted to head to the bay right at that moment just to spite him. But even if it was playing into his hands, Naruto couldn't leave without seeing what was in the chest.

"Thanks, Sakura," he told her sincerely. "I'll just have to finish going through this before they leave. So I can't waste any more time talking."

With that he rushed off down the cobblestone path through the center of the town until he reached his house. It was a small single story building left to him by his father. Setting down the chest, he opened the door, slid the chest inside and let the door close behind him. Wasting no time he opened the lid and began going through the contents.

Looking inside he saw a small telescope sitting atop one of his father's marine uniforms. Moving the uniform he spotted three log poses. Although on closer inspection two of them were eternal poses. One was labeled Marinford, and the other had 'Leaf Island' scrawled on it. That last one must have cost his father quite a bit. Custom made eternal poses weren't cheap, and he highly doubted anyone else would have cared enough to make one for their little backwater island.

The final item in the chest was another, much smaller chest. Naruto quickly pulled it out and opened the lid. But he certainly wasn't expecting to see a piece of fruit in it. Was the mayor playing a joke on him? There was no way a piece of fruit would sit in that chest for more than a decade without rotting.

Actually, there was one way. The fruit was unlike any he'd ever seen before. Sort of shaped like a pear, but red in color with purple spots. Could it be a devil fruit? Almost as soon as the possibility occurred to him, Naruto made up his mind. Grabbing the fruit he took a large bite out of it. The flavor was pretty unpleasant, but he ignored it and finished off the rest of the fruit. He left nothing behind as it seemed to lack a stem or core of any sort.

Thoughts of what amazing new power he might have received were swirling through his mind, but Naruto pushed them aside to focus on trying to confirm he actually had eaten a devil fruit. Those who had eaten one were supposed to be unable to swim. But risking drowning didn't seem like the best way to find out, and he didn't want anyone else to know about this just yet anyway.

He knew some devil fruit users could transform their bodies, so he decided to try that first. He attempted to will his body to transform in some way, but after several minutes of that, nothing had happened. Well, maybe he could shoot something out of his hands or something like that?

Refocusing his will on trying to emit something, he felt some sort of energy stirring in his body. Willing the energy to move, he felt it almost leap out of him. Looking toward where it went, he examined the result of his efforts and smiled. This had a lot of potential.

**0o0o0**

**1 Hour Later**

Naruto sat looking out his window with the telescope he'd found in the chest. He had a good view of the bay from there and could see that both ships were now preparing to leave. Still he waited a little longer; he'd have to time this almost perfectly. The marine shipped finished preparations first, and Naruto saw them getting ready to raise anchor. It was time to put his plan into action.

Slipping out his window, he began to dash towards the marine vessel. It was larger than most ships that came to port, being more than twice the size of the merchant ship docket a couple hundred yards from it. Just seeing the seagull painted on the ship's flag gave Naruto an extra burst of energy as he ran, determined that today would finally be the day he joined.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a villager running after him. Naruto grinned to himself realizing his speed had forced the man to abandon his attempts at stealth. But his smile vanished when he noticed that despite his best efforts, the man was slowly gaining on him. He just hoped he could stay ahead of him long enough.

As he approached the ship, he saw a second villager moving to intercept him, but Naruto continued to run for the ship. He was only about a dozen feet from the second man, with the first having closed the distance to about half that, when he took the two spherical objects he'd been holding in his hands and threw one at each man.

The smoke bombs went off, obscuring them from view, and in the confusion, Naruto made a sharp turn to the left and changed course toward the merchant vessel. The two men who had been chasing him did not immediately give pursuit thanks to the smokescreen. He'd traversed most of the 200 yards when still another man attempted to intercept him.

He prepared a third smoke bomb for the man who must have been assigned to watch this ship and threw it at his feet. But this one was prepared for the tactic and continued through the smoke only to seize Naruto by the arm. The other two men quickly caught up and surrounded him. All three of them began talking over each other trying to berate him for his latest escape attempt. But Naruto tuned them out, smiling to himself. Then, in a puff of smoke, he vanished.

**0o0o0**

**Real Naruto D. Namikaze**

Meanwhile the real Naruto was already racing toward the marine ship that had begun to pull out to sea. This was cutting it kind of close, it was going to be difficult to reach the ship and he didn't exactly have the option of swimming out to it. He was only a few yards from the shore when his clone's memories integrated into his own. Ignoring them, he ran the last few yards at top speed, ready to perform his move.

**"Geppo!"**

When Naruto's dad came back to Leaf Island after four years wandering the Grand Line he was already a Marine Captain. As a Marine Captain, he taught many of the villagers techniques on Rokushiki. Rokushiki was a special, superhuman martial arts style which at the culmination of training makes the human body equal to a weapon. While most of the villagers learn more than one technique of Rokushiki, mastering all six powers requires them to become super-humanly. Naruto for example is an expert in four techniques of Rokushiki; Geppo, Kami-e, Soru, and Tekkai.

Landing on solid on a invisible floor in the air, Naruto felt a moment of fear seeing all that water beneath him, but it passed as soon as his feet landed solidly on the deck.

This startled a number of the marines on the deck who obviously hadn't been expecting his last second arrival and he found more than a few guns suddenly pointed at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing on board?" One of the uniformed marines demanded of him.

"Relax men," another voice called out. "It doesn't look like he means us any harm."

Turning toward the voice he saw a large bearded man wearing an officer's coat over a suit. The other marines followed his orders and lowered their guns.

"Yeah, I'm here to enlist," Naruto told them cautiously, much happier with the guns no longer aimed at him and not wanting to do anything that would lead to them returning to their previous positions. "Are you the Captain?"

"That I am," he replied jovially. "Now would you mind telling me why you felt the need to make such a flashy entrance?"

"Most of the villagers are superstitious," Naruto replied. "They don't like to let anyone leave the island. But it's always been my dream to join the marines like my father did, so I wasn't about to let that stop me."

"I think I've heard of that superstition before," the Captain said thoughtfully. "Wait a minute; I knew Leaf Island sounded familiar. You're Admiral Namikaze's son aren't you?"

"That's right," Naruto confirmed proudly. "Naruto D. Namikaze, reporting for duty, sir."

"Well then," the Captain said, "if you turn out to be half the man your father was, it'd be nothing short of dereliction of duty if I stopped you from joining."

"Oops, sorry about that," the Captain added bashfully, realizing what he'd just said. "Bad choice of words. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto told the man.

"I must say that was quite the jump to get on here," he said, obviously wanting to change the subject. "You must have had a lot of training already."

"That was nothing," Naruto boasted. "We're a small island in the middle a major route on the grand line. Everyone is taught to defend themselves. I've been helping fight off pirates for years."

"Good to hear," the Captain told him, back to his cheerful demeanor already. "I'd wager you have a bright future ahead of you. Marinford isn't too far out of our way. I'll have you there in no time. Then you can start your official training."

This was turning out to be a near perfect day for Naruto. He only wished he could see the old man's face when he figured out that the chest he'd given Naruto had been the very thing that made his escape possible.

**0o0o0**

Sarutobi stood watching the ship depart through a pair of binoculars. Had the fruit's power been teleportation? Or maybe some type of illusion? Whatever it was, it would certainly aid the boy in his endeavors. And the villagers could hardly blame him.

After all, how was he supposed to know Naruto would have access to a devil fruit? It's not like he'd given it to the boy or anything, right? Sarutobi chuckled a bit at that, taking his pipe out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Good luck, Naruto," he said out loud. "Make your father proud."

**Devil Fruit**

**Kurōn Kurōn no Mi (Clone Clone Fruit):** The Kurōn Kurōn no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Naruto D. Namikaze. The fruit's powers give the user the ability to create multiple copies of themselves, making the user a Clone Human.

**Strengths & Weakness**

The primary strength of the Kurōn Kurōn no Mi requires Naruto to creates copies of themselves. The user's physical strength is equally spread among every clone, giving each clone an equivalent portion of Naruto's whole power. The clones are capable of performing techniques or moves on their own and can even bleed, but will usually dissolve after begin hit by a strong enough force. They can even disperse on their own or be dispelled by Naruto of the fruit's powers.

The fruit possesses a major weakness, for the more Naruto create clones, the more he reduces the current level of his physical strength.

Another weakness is that a smart enemy who focus his attack on the original, the rest of the clones will also fall. Other than that, the user suffers standard devil fruit weakness.

**Usage**

The Kurōn Kurōn no Mi is extremely useful for spying or scouting as any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the original once they are dismiss or destroy. For example, Naruto can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to him.

Besides spying, the fruit's powers can be also useful in battle. Naruto can create a clone or more at his disposal to distract his enemies. This power can be useful when it buys enough time for the user to find a weak spot on the enemy. Depending on the maximum limit of his physical strength, Naruto can even use his powers to create himself a large army of clones, a perfect fighting force that makes no blunders or mistake, and acting as one.

The fruit's powers is also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience Naruto gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For instance, if Naruto creates one clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dismisses the clone, he gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. This fruit is able to help Naruto learn fighting techniques or skills within weeks that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours.

**AN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marinford **

**5 Days Later**

**Marineford:**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the size of Marinford as he made his way through the city. He'd heard of what cities were like from some of the merchants that visited their island. He'd even seen some pictures. But none of that had prepared him for actually being here and having his senses assailed. There was so much going on and so many people that it was almost overwhelming. And you could easily get lost among all the twists and turns of the buildings.

Naruto was suddenly very grateful for the detailed directions the captain had given him before they'd parted ways. Examining them again, he continued along his path, occasionally stopping just to marvel at his surroundings. But he soon found himself standing in front of the recruiting office.

Opening the door, he entered, finding himself in a small lobby with a few chairs on the side. There was a desk across the room with a woman sitting at it. She wasn't wearing a uniform but she was the only one in the lobby so he walked across the room to her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I'm here to sign up for the marines," Naruto responded.

"Just like that?" she asked him. "You don't have any questions or concerns?"

"Nope," he answered. "I've wanted to be a marine all my life."

"Well that's certainly refreshing," she told him. "Usually our recruiters have to twist arms to get anyone to enlist."

The woman then grabbed a paper from a stack on her desk and handed it to Naruto along with a pen.

"Just fill this out and sign your name at the bottom," she told him.

Leaning over the desk Naruto began to do just that. The form was pretty basic personal information about himself and any health issues he might have. So Naruto progressed through it pretty quickly.

"Our next basic training group begins in four days," the woman informed him as he was nearly finished. "This packet will tell you where and when you need to show up and give you general information on what your service will entail."

Finishing up and signing his name, Naruto traded the form for the folder she was holding out to him.

"Do you have a place to stay until then?" she asked him.

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, having sort of assumed you would just start your training as soon as you signed up.

"Well do you have any funds to get you by until then?" she queried.

"Some," Naruto replied vaguely.

"If you head down the street to the right you'll come to an inn by the name of The Seagull's Nest," she told him. "The Marine Force will subsidize your stay there. Just show them the packet and they'll give you a discount."

"Thank you," Naruto replied graciously.

"Also, do you want me to sign you up for the Officer Exam?" she inquired. "If so you'll need to show up at 2:00 PM the day before basic training starts."

"There's an exam to become an officer?" Naruto asked. "What's on it?"

"There are two parts," she told him. "A test of your combat skills and a general exam that covers everything from marine rules and navigation to general history. The curriculum is actually in that packet. But if you're hoping to become an officer, you may want me to sign you up for the next exam instead. Three days isn't much time to study for it."

"When is the next exam?" Naruto asked, considering her offer.

"A month after this one," she answered.

As much as he would like more time to fully prepare, Naruto doubted the small stash of beri he'd brought with him would last that long. No matter how much that inn was subsidized it probably wouldn't even feed him for a whole month.

"No, this one will be fine," he told her. "Besides I'll ace the combat portion easily."

Taking out a small piece of paper she began writing on it then handed it to Naruto.

"This is directions to the Marinford Public Library," she stated. "It has any number of books that cover the material on the test. You don't have a lot of time to study, but every little bit helps."

"Thanks again," Naruto responded earnestly. "You've been a huge help."

"Just doing my job," she replied modestly. "And good luck with the exam."

Waving goodbye, Naruto left the building and then examined the directions to the library. He'd head there first as it was already well into the afternoon and he wanted to make sure it didn't close before he arrived.

The directions were easy enough to follow, but despite that, when he'd completed them he didn't see the library anywhere. Well, the last instruction had said to take the second right, but maybe she hadn't counted that small alley he'd passed as the first one. Anyway, he should be close to it, so if he got to higher ground he'd likely be able to see it.

That in mind, he jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and began to scan for anything that might be a library. Then again, what exactly did a library look like from the outside? He'd never seen one before. Maybe it was one of the buildings he'd been standing by and he just didn't recognize it.

But one thing he did notice quickly was that he wasn't the only person up there. Just a couple houses away was a man with long, spiky, white hair looking through a telescope at something in the distance.

And the man was a marine officer judging by the uniform he was wearing. Curious as to what brought him there, Naruto approached the man.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked when he was only the a few feet away.

"Gah! Nothing!" The man yelled out, fumbling with the telescope as he was startled by Naruto's question.

Turning around the man seemed to calm down when he got a look at the person who had just surprised him. Seeing the other man's face for the first time, he was drawn to the red vertical lines beneath each of his eyes. Was that painted on or some kind of tattoo?

"I mean I was simply keeping a lookout on the area," the man said, contrary to his previous claim. "I am a marine you know. I should be the one asking you what you're doing up here. You aren't causing any mischief are you?"

"I'm just looking for the library," Naruto answered, hoping there weren't any rules against being on someone else's roof. The last thing he needed was to get himself in trouble with the marines only minutes after he'd signed up.

"Ah, if you're looking for something to read, this is your lucky day. I happen to be an author as well as a marine," he declared proudly.

Pulling a small orange book out of a coat pocket he held it out expectantly toward Naruto.

"Thanks for the offer," Naruto responded, trying to decline as politely as possible, "but what I need is some material to study for the Officer Exam. I'm joining the marines myself."

"Still, you don't want to work too hard or you'll just get all stressed out," he replied, holding the book out insistently. "Believe me, this book is great for relieving stress."

Naruto was saved from having to respond when a third figure landed next to the two of them. He was another marine officer who looked older than the first, not that either of them would ever be considered young.

"There you are, Jiraiya," the new arrival called out. "I've been looking all over for you. And here you are trying to corrupt our youth again."

"Now you went and got me spotted," the man apparently named Jiraiya said to Naruto accusingly, before turning to the other man.

"What do you want, Garp?" he asked.

"You're Garp?!" Naruto asked the older man excitedly. "As in Vice-Admiral Garp? Garp the Hero? Garp the Fist? The man that cornered and battle Gold Roger so many times?"

"Hey, how come there is no reaction to my name?" Jiraiya questioned him annoyed, "I'm a Vice-Admiral too and famous as both a marine and an author."

"The kid just has good tastes, that's all," Garp countered.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Naruto told Garp, bowing respectfully to man. "If it's not too much trouble, I'm going to be taking the Officer Exam myself in a few days, and I would be grateful for any advice you could give me."

"Hmm, let me see," Garp said thoughtfully. "Actually there is one thing. Remember that the written exam comes first."

What was Garp trying to tell him? Maybe that he shouldn't warm up before going to the Exam because he'd just be sitting for a while? No, there had to be more to it than that, but Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't want to look stupid in front of such a great hero, but eventually curiosity won out over his desire to impress Garp.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly do you mean by that?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"It's just that I got a little confused on that point back when I took the exam and beat up the proctor," Garp declared without the slightest hint he was embarrassed by that admission. "They caused quite a fuss over that, but it all worked out in the end."

Naruto stood dumbfounded at the response. Was that supposed to be a joke? Seeing as Garp was now laughing at his own words so he supposed that could be it.

"Are you ready to reconsider exactly which officer here you should be admiring?" Jiraiya asked him. "And just so you know, the library is one block North of here. There's a big sign so you can't miss it. I doubt muscle-brain here even knows what a library is."

"Uh, thanks," Naruto replied a bit shakily, still somewhat shocked by Garp's 'advice'.

But pulling himself together, he decided to depart. He still needed to get to the library before it closed, and was no longer sure he wanted to continue talking to these two. Bidding them farewell, he jumped off the roof and began heading North as directed.

**0o0o0**

"Not bad for a recruit," Jiraiya said as the two watched him leap casually off the roof. "He even managed to sneak up on me. Granted, I was a little distracted at the time."

"Yeah," Garp agreed. "It's good to see at least one kid with talent who doesn't want to be a pirate. It's all that fool Roger's fault. Why even my own grandson talks of being a pirate, but I'll beat that notion out of him yet."

"You have a grandson?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "I didn't even know you had any children."

"Ah!" Garp replied. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry," Jiraiya told him casually. "I won't tell anyone young Patrick wants to be a pirate."

"His name is Luffy, you idiot." Garp fired back. "Really, and you say I'm the dumb one."

"Yeah, you're just too smart for me," Jiraiya deadpanned.

He wondered about this Luffy and why he was supposed to be a secret. That kid who'd just run off interested him too. He reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite figure out who. He'd worry about those mysteries later, for now he had to try and get rid of Garp so he could go back to his research.

**0o0o0**

Naruto set down the stack of books he'd borrowed from the library on a desk in the small, spartan room he'd just got at the inn. It was a lot of material for anyone to get through in just three days. But Naruto wasn't just anyone. Naruto summoned five clones, which he had discovered to be his limit. Dividing up the books between them, they all found a space in the now rather crowded room and began studying.

For example, the ship needs a captain to represent. A ship captain's responsibilities were to ensure the safety of the crew and ship. Enforcing and accomplishing the orders of the Captain were the 1st Mate and 2nd Mate, the primary officers of the ship. Naruto also learns the important components of the crew were the Doctor, Navigator, Chef, Shipwright, Helmsman, and Cabin Boy.

Next, Naruto studies the nature of the Grand Line. The Grand Line, which divided the world along with the Red Line, was massive ocean containing with hazardous perils that are beyond ordinary circumstances that are unconventional and unpredictable. Sandwiching the Grand Line is the Calm Belts, seas which said to be no currents, no wind and is considered the nesting ground to the massive and appalling Sea Kings.

It was during his studies that he learned another interesting fact about his power. His clones didn't need to eat or sleep. They also remained even as the real Naruto slept, studying on through the night. And despite some minor complaining on the part of his clones, they continued studying 24 hours a day right up until noon on the day of the exam.

He could probably study for another hour, but he wanted to leave himself plenty of time to get there in case he got lost in the city. Banishing his clones, he headed for the door and … fell to the ground in pain as it suddenly felt as if he had a dozen drills simultaneously trying to bore their way into his head. He tried to ward them off with his hands to no effect. Finally he got some relief as his consciousness faded.

**0o0o0**

Naruto woke up with the worst headache he'd had in his entire life. Through the pain he tried to collect his thoughts and figure out what had happened. Was this a hangover or something? Had he gone drinking to celebrate his joining the marines? But he couldn't even remember taking the exam.

The Exam! He finally remembered what had caused him to pass out. It seemed he wasn't able to handle the flood of a combined 15 days' worth of memories. Rushing to the window he saw the sun already getting low on the horizon. He was late!

Opening the window, he jumped out to the street below, stumbling as he felt another surge of pain. But he grits his teeth and began to run off toward the building he was supposed to have been at hours ago. Arriving, he was horrified to find the place empty save for a few marines. He quickly approached the nearest one.

"Who's in charge here?" he asked the man.

"That would Captain Iruka Umino over there," he replied pointing to a dark-haired man on the far side of the room who was looking over a stack of papers.

Thanking the man, he hurried over to Iruka.

"Iruka, sir," he called out to him. "I'm Naruto D. Namikaze. I'm here for the exam. I'm sorry I'm late."

"So you're the missing recruit," Iruka replied. "And you're more than just late, you missed it entirely. I thought you'd changed your mind and run off."

"I would never do that!" Naruto insisted. "I just had some extenuating circumstances the kept me from arriving on time. Is there any way I can take a make-up exam? Or I could just take next month's exam."

I'm sorry, but there is no make-up exam, and you're scheduled to begin tomorrow," Iruka informed him to Naruto's dismay. "Timeliness is important for an officer as well."

Iruka had a stern face that seemed to broke no argument, but Naruto wouldn't be deterred. His dream wasn't to become a common enlisted sailor. He was going to be an admiral, like his father. Maybe even make fleet admiral some day.

"That's not fair!" Naruto complained, "I make one little mistake and now I can't become an officer? There's got to be some way."

Iruka's face softened a bit at this, actually showing a hint of compassion for his plight.

"If you're that determined, there is a way." Iruka replied. "Regardless of whether you pass the test or not, everyone has a month of basic training. Those who passed will undergo a different schedule designed for officer candidates. However, at the end of the month, there is another exam."

"And I can take that one?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That's right," he confirmed. "It's a much harder exam, the majority of the officer candidates fail to pass it each year. Add in the fact that you won't have the benefit of the month of training for it, and not many who fail the first exam even bother to attempt it. But a few try each year and it's not unheard of for one or two to succeed."

"Thank you very much," Naruto all but yelled at the man. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Instead of thanking me, just make sure you show up on time in the future," Iruka replied, trying to take on a stern look again, but unable to completely hide a small smile.

"I will," Naruto promised, and ran out of the room back toward the inn.

He'd make sure he passed the next one, although maybe he'd stick to more normal means for studying this time. His headache still hadn't abated, but a quick examination of his memories showed the effort hadn't been a complete waste, as everything his clones had done seemed to be there.

**0o0o0**

Naruto walked down the barracks looking for room 121. He hadn't repeated his tardiness from the day before, and after completing all the necessary paperwork, he'd been given his room assignment. Finding his room he entered to discover that it was already occupied.

This wasn't unexpected as he already knew he'd have a roommate. The real shocker was that the occupant was the largest dog he'd ever seen. Seriously, the white furred animal, a Great Pyrenees, looked large enough for him to ride.

The dog was looking just as intently back at him. They were still just standing there staring at each other when another boy walked up beside him.

"Oh, you must be my roommate," the boy said. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru."

"They're letting you keep your dog here?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"This is more than just my dog, he's my partner," Kiba answered. "We're an awesome duo in tracking and fighting. But they still wouldn't let me use him for the combat portion of the exam. I would have passed if they had. I mean I've never even practiced fighting on my own."

Naruto examined the other boy. He was brown haired, and about the same height and age as he was. He was also the second person he'd met this week who had red lines painted or tattooed or something beneath his eyes, although they were much wider than Jiraiya's had been. Maybe there was some meaning to it.

"So, are you going to try to take the next exam too?" Naruto asked him, trying to make some friendly conversation.

"You bet I am," Kiba replied. "I had the highest score of anyone who failed. I just need a little practice fighting without Akamaru and I'll breeze through the exam. How about you, what was your score?"

"Well, I sort of missed taking the exam," Naruto said bashfully.

"Let me guess—you overwork on your studies that cause you to sleep over?" Kiba estimated.

"No—I mean—all right maybe I did overdo it," Naruto forcefully admitted. "But if I hadn't overdo it I'm sure I would had pass."

"What about the combat test? "Kiba asked. "Do you have some fighting skills?"

"I'm a pretty good fighter on my own right," Naruto replied. "I'm Rokushiki expert."

"Ah, cool, so do Akamaru and me," Kiba replied cheerfully. "We're expert in Rokushiki as well. Well I'm skilled in three powers while Akamaru is master in all six powers."

"How is that you're dog knows Rokushiki?" Naruto asked him, confused on what Kiba had just said.

"It's because he eaten a Devil Fruit," Kiba replied.

"Your dog had a devil fruit power?" Naruto asked doubtfully, wondering if he was serious.

"Yeah, he eaten the Mohō suru Mohō suru no Mi," Kiba told him. "It's a Paramecia type that allows him to absorb knowledge immediately. This ability is linked to his muscle memory which he can imitate the physical movement of phenomenal individuals. Akamaru has the ability to understand anything he sees.

"Is that why he's so big?" Naruto asked.

"It is part of the reason why he's so big," said Kiba. "Thanks to his powers he had managed take in knowledge on human speech, alphabet order, weight training, cardio workout, and martial arts. Right now he's extremely strong and fast, and is a master of Rokushiki, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in response to this making Naruto wonder if he actually understood what they were saying.

"His Devil Fruit power is awesome," said Naruto. "But mine is better. Let me show you guys!"

With that, he summoned three clones, and was pleased by the suitably awed look he received from his roommate. Akamaru, meanwhile was going from one to the next, sniffing them all.

"Are they all real?" Kiba queried.

"Well, they're all solid," Naruto replied. "But all of them except the original will just disappear in a puff of smoke if they take any significant blows."

Naruto then banished them all, which startled Akamaru, who had just been examining one of the clones.

"I also remember everything that happened to them after they vanish like that," he continued. "I was using that to cram in some studying at several times the normal rate. Unfortunately, I kept it up so long it was sort of a memory overload that knocked me out cold. I didn't wake up until the exam was over."

"That's a tough break," Kiba commiserated. "But that means you didn't even really fail, so you might have an easy time with the second test. Anyway, what made you want to join the marines?"

"My father was an admiral," Naruto replied proudly. "It's always been my dream to follow in his footsteps."

"Wow! He made it all the way to admiral?" Kiba asked. "My family has been in the marines for generations, and none of us ever made it that far. My great-grandfather was a commodore, and my mother is already a captain, so she might go even further. But not many people make it to Admiral. There's only like four of them right now."

It was without warning; they were interrupted by the arrival of three other Marine cadets. One of them has a face that strongly reminded him of a rat, and two hulking brutes behind him. The rat boy was holding a clipboard in front on him that he was reading at the moment.

"Room 121," he muttered to himself, "That would make the occupants Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto D. Namikaze. My name is Nezumi and … is that a dog?"

"Yeah, that's my partner," Kiba replied. "But how did you know Naruto and I would be in this room?"

"I have connections," Nezumi replied, having recomposed himself. "That's what I'm here about. For a few favors, here and there, I can pull some strings and make life a bit easier for you. I see here that you received the lowest score on the Officer Exam, Naruto, so you could use all the help you can get."

"Hey," Naruto replied, disgruntled by his words. "If you're here with us, that mean you failed too, so don't act so high and mighty."

"Heaven's no," Nezumi answered. "I never even took the exam. I have no desire to be an officer, there's too much work involved. I'll simply graduate an enlisted man. Then my father, Captain Nezumi, will make sure I'm assigned to his ship and it's the easy life from there."

"Wait, is Nezumi your family name?" Naruto asked.

"It's my given name," the rat-faced recruit answered. "It is a family tradition that the oldest son is always named Nezumi. But back to business, I'm looking for a few more subordinates at the moment. All you have to do is a few simple tasks every now and then. In exchange, I pull some strings and get you on my father's crew when we graduate. It is a nice simple assignment in East Blue. You could hardly ask for a safer job in the marines."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Naruto said firmly. "Unlike you, I want to be an officer."

"With how poorly you did on the first test?" Nezumi asked dubiously. "I can see how you scored so low. You're not too bright to pass up an offer like this."

Naruto was become quite steamed at the other boy's words. He wanted to give him a nice punch to the jaw to shut him up, but realized starting a fight on his first day wasn't the best idea. So he went with Plan B.

"Get out," he ordered Nezumi coldly.

"Well that's rude," he replied. "I haven't even had a chance to finish speaking with Kiba."

"You heard him," Kiba interjected. "Get out of here. We're sick of looking at your ugly face."

"It's your choice," Nezumi answered smugly, "But don't come crying to me when you realize this is a mistake. I don't give second chances."

Having said his piece, he turned a walked away, his two lackeys following behind him. Naruto stood watching them retreat, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"We should probably get changed into our uniforms," Kiba suggested. "We need to be outside for basic training pretty soon."

Agreeing, the two of them did just that. Leaving Akamaru behind, they went outside, joined up with a growing group of recruits and waited. She looks a tomboy with violet hair that is manner in a spiky ponytail style. She was definitely not in marine uniform of any sort because her outfit a tan overcoat, a dark orange mini-skirt, and a revealing net body suit that expanse from her neck to her thighs.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi," she announced to the assembled recruits. "And for the next month, you maggots are in my care. To start things off we're going to go on a nice five mile run. And as a warning, if anyone isn't able to keep up with me, there will be consequences."

Anko took off, and the group moved to follow. She set a decent pace, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle. A number of the other recruits started having trouble as early as a couple of miles in. Some looked practically dead by the time they finally returned back to their original starting point, but everyone had stayed with the group. He could swear Anko looked disappointed by that fact.

They were quickly put to work doing other exercises, sit-ups, pushups, crunches. After she was satisfied they'd done enough, she called them all together.

"That's enough for today," she told them. "But make sure to get some rest tonight, we do this every day."

"That's it?" Naruto asked reflexively.

He did harder training than this back on the island. He'd assumed they'd just been warming up before the real training started.

"I keep getting told that I'm too hard on new recruits," Anko responded. "'Recruits are running away Anko.' 'Words spreading and now no one will even join, Anko' 'that's practically torture, Anko. 'It's your fault people decided to become pirates instead of Marines Anko'."

As she was giving her speech, she stalked back and forth among the recruits, like a predator looking for a sign of weakness.

"So I decided to be nice and ease you into it," she continued. "But apparently I was too lenient. Since one of you was kind enough to point that out, I'll rectify the situation immediately. We're going to repeat all the training we just did, starting with the run."

A collective groan went up, and Naruto saw more than a few dirty glares sent his way. But they weren't given time to do more than look as Anko had already set off again. As Naruto started running, Kiba pulled up next to him. He was glad to see the other boy didn't seem to be much bothered by the exercise either.

"I heard about Anko from my sister," Kiba told Naruto quietly, eying the back of said woman warily as if nervous she'd hear. "Apparently she's a former pirate with ex-bounty of B214,000,000. She's kind of a bloodthirsty psychopath, with a satanic field in torture due of begin known as the "Sadist Bitch". She got leniency for ratting on her captain. But they keep her here in the center of Marinford where they can keep an eye on her because they're afraid to let her loose."

"Why would the marines let a former pirate train recruits?" Naruto asked dubiously.

"I'm just repeating what my sister said," Kiba replied defensively. "And you have to admit, she certainly looks the part."

A loud huffing noise let the two boys know someone else was approaching from behind them. Glancing back they saw Nezumi, struggling to catch up.

"If this … is some kind of … revenge," he struggled to get out between his labored breaths, "you're even dumber … than I thought. … You're suffering … just as much … as I am."

Naruto certainly didn't feel like he was suffering and was going to tell the boy so. But saying that seemed to have taken the last of Nezumi's strength as he fell to the ground right on the spot and lay there. Naruto and Kiba continued running, noticing Anko glance behind her.

"Looks like we have our first straggler," she said cheerfully. "You guys keep running I'll be right back."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Anko dash back to the boy and pull a whip from … somewhere.

Naruto turned his focus back to where he was going, grinning to himself.

"You can't do this!" Nezumi screeched indignantly from behind them. "This is against the rules! My father will have your head for this!"

She didn't seem to be worried by his threats, as the sound of the whip and Nezumi's screams continued, much to Naruto's delight.

"Your daddy isn't here little boy!" Anko mocked Nezumi cruelty. "Here I make the threats! Here I make the rules! Here I'm God! Here your ass is mine!"

She struck Nezumi again causes him to screamed much louder that the first.

"Okay, maybe she was a pirate after all," Naruto conceded.

**Devil Fruit:**

**Mohō suru Mohō suru no Mi (Mimic Mimic Fruit):** The Mohō suru Mohō suru no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once, making the user a Mimic Human (or a Mimic Dog for Akamaru of example). It was eaten by Akamaru.

**Strengths & Weakness:**

This fruit's major strength is that it allows Akamaru to sees the action performed, and able to execute the action instantly in a perfect custom. Any time someone performs a new technique before Akamaru, that skill can be absorbs instantly to the user, allowing Akamaru to engage it willfully. He capable of absorbing and using vast amount of skills and techniques in an instant

The user cannot use his powers to mimic Devil Fruit abilities such as the Zoan transformation-restrictive powers, or any elemental ability from the Logia powers, only physical skills, actions, and techniques. Other than that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Usage:**

For Akamaru, the power of the Mohō suru Mohō suru no Mi makes him a Dog prodigy, develops one or more skills at a level far beyond the limits of the normal brain. Copying all martial arts and fighting skills can make him one of the most powerful fighters on the planet. Other than, if Akamaru ever copy the rare archaeological skills of Nico Robin, he would be able to read and understand the Poneglyphs which tell the Void Century.

**AN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Son of the Yellow Flash  
**

**6 Weeks Later**

**Marineford:**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Naruto sat on his bed, looking over a star chart. They'd just finished their training for the day and were falling into their usual routine. Three weeks had already passed since he'd joined the marines. While waiting one more week to go until the exam, Naruto had been working hard and preparing to pass it. However, he learns an important lesson to not try to overdo it like the last time.

"Nose stuck in a book again?" Kiba asked. "You should come outside and do some real training with me."

"Believe me, I'd love to," Naruto replied. "But I'm already confident in my fighting ability. If I'm going to fail this exam it'll be the written portion. You could probably use to spend a little more time studying as well."

"I don't need to worry about that," Kiba said dismissively. "You do know that as long as you do exceptionally well on one portion of the exam, they'll pass you even if you totally bomb the other half right?"

"Is that so?" Naruto replied hopefully.

Most of this material was horribly dull, and he'd love nothing more than to throw out his books and go spend the last week sparring with Kiba instead. But as tempting as the idea sounded he quickly dismissed it.

"My father always used to tell me there's more to being a good officer than being able to fight," Naruto said firmly. "We might be able to pass the exam, but do you really want to be the type of officer who is only good at fighting—something that your subordinates can't rely on for anything else?"

"Man, no need to get all philosophical on me," Kiba said defensively. "I guess I can keep you company for one night."

Making good on his words Kiba grabbed up a book on identifying edible plants that was sitting on the floor. Taking it over to his own bed he sat down and began to read. It wasn't long before he began to fidget.

"So how about that special training we're doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked. "Finally get to have some real fun, huh?"

"They didn't go into a lot of details," Naruto replied, "Just that it's some sort of naval combat simulation. You know anything else?"

"Yeah, I heard all about it from my sister," he answered, always happy to show off what he knew. "It's more a sort of a final test for the officer candidates which you only do three times. They give them a bunch of fresh recruits who aren't even done with basic training. Then they stick them on a ship and pit them against each other to judge how well they can lead their crew. For us it's mostly just a chance to enjoy ourselves."

"So do we get to fire the cannons at each other or what?" Naruto queried. "Isn't that a bit dangerous for trainees to use?"

"They have special paint balls for all the cannons and firearms," Kiba responded.

"Sounds fun," Naruto agreed. "I'm begun to wonder who we'll get teamed up with."

**0o0o0**

Tenten approached the area where she was told to meet her temporary crew and, sure enough, they had already gathered there. She was going to introduce herself, but held off when she saw a spiky blond boy having a heated discussion with another recruit.

"You'll eat those words, Nezumi," the blond said angrily. "We're going to tear your team apart.

"I highly doubt that, Naruto," Nezumi replied smugly. "I noticed something odd about your group. The ten of you are the ten who received the lowest scores on the Officer Exam. Someone must really have it in for whoever is leading your group."

Tenten couldn't believe it. Not again. It seems like she has a bad luck when she enters the naval combat simulation. Tenten has already achieved the highest score on the Marine officer exam last mouth. In the Marine Academy, she was a shining example of a student, and praise with high degree by her instructors.

Yet what differences does it makes begin regarded as the most brilliant student in the Academy when she can' pass the naval combat simulation. Two times she was assigning to command a group of marine trainees with lowest score. Two times she failed, due of the clumsiness and incompleteness the trainees she was assigned to. This is now going be her third and last time and Tenten feared she'll lose her chances in becoming a Marine officer.

Then whoever they are lucky you didn't take the exam," Naruto fired back. "It really would be hopeless if they had to deal with you."

"Please, I could have passed the exam with ease," Nezumi retorted. "Now I really have to be getting back to my own group. I look forward to seeing you squirm after we defeat you."

"This is Group 7 right?" Tenten asked the remaining recruits, hoping that she'd somehow ended up in the wrong place.

"That's right," Naruto answered, destroying her last hope.

No, she couldn't just give up before she even tried. All of the recruits in front of her had at least hoped to be officers, having chosen to take the exam. So they couldn't be completely incompetent, could they?

"I'm Tenten," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "I'll be in charge for the remainder of this exercise. Now let's all board the ship and get this started."

See, that wasn't so bad, all of them were following her and not even one had talked back. Climbing aboard, Tenten found the proctor already standing on the deck. He had them wait a few minutes before telling them to begin. As soon as he did, most of her crew began rushing for the cannons. This lead to a bit of confusion as there was ten of them only four cannons on the small ship.

"We can't all use the cannons," a rather portly one announced, "So I'll take this one and some of you will have to find something else to do."

"That's not fair," another complained, "Why should you get to be the one to fire it?"

"Maybe we can all take turns," a third suggested.

Glancing nervously at the proctor, Tenten realized she needed to get control of the situation fast. So she began selecting recruits at random and giving them tasks.

"You, take the helm. You, raise the anchor. You two, unfurl the sails. And you, climb up to the crow's nest and keep an eye out for the other ship."

"But I'm afraid of heights," the boy she'd selected as lookout complained. "I think I should just take cannon instead."

"If you really are afraid of heights, now's as good a time as any to get over it," Tenten replied angrily. "Now get up there. That's an order."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two recruits she'd ordered to unfurl the sails doing just that and gasped.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled to them "That hasn't been properly secured yet!"

But her words reached them too late, as the newly unfurled sail caught the wind. This rather forcefully swung the boom around knocking both of them over. Thankfully the blond from earlier had already jumped in and was securing it, because she had another crisis to deal with.

"Somebody Help! Get me down from here!" a voice cried out from above.

The boy she'd sent to the crow's nest was halfway up, eyes closed, and clinging to the ladder with all his might. At least he hadn't been lying about his fear of heights, she thought bitterly.

"Just take some deep breaths and climb back down," Tenten said calmingly. "I changed my mind; you don't have to go up there."

"I'm not moving," he insisted stubbornly.

Tenten continued to attempt to coax him down until she noticed that, despite all the time she'd wasting doing so, the ship still hadn't moved. Looking over at the anchor she saw it had yet to be raised, the recruit assigned that task still struggling with it. She hurried over to see what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but it won't budge," the recruit declared when he saw her coming.

Walking up next to him, Tenten released the locking mechanism which was still in place and the crank immediately began to turn under the boy's efforts.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

The ship finally began to pull away from dock, but her relief was short lived as she heard first one, and then a second cannon fire.

Tenten rushed over to get a look at the other ship, mad that no one had announced its presence. She saw it off to the port side approaching rapidly. But it was still pretty far off.

"What did you fire the cannons for?" she berated them. "They're still way out of range."

But they wouldn't be for long. Judging by their course, they were trying to get in front of them. A wise decision considering the ship didn't have any front mounted cannons.

"Reload, quickly," she ordered the gunner, before turning to the helmsman and says "And you, Hard to starboard."

She wouldn't let them have their way so easily. She'd turn the ship parallel to their course and they could exchange shots until one of them 'sank'. She only hoped the port side cannons were reloaded in time. Or that's what she would if the ship were actually turning to starboard like she'd ordered.

"That's port!" she yelled at the helmsman. "No, don't switch directions now! It's too late for that, keeping turning to port. No! Port is the direction you were going the first time! Just turn left. You do know which way is left right?"

In the confusion, the other ship had positioned themselves directly in front of them, just as she'd hoped to avoid. It fired a pair of shots. One fell short, but the other slammed into the main mast, just above the still cowering recruit, painting it a bright shade of yellow.

The impact startled the recruit who lost his hold on the ladder and began to fall backwards. Tenten ran beneath his path and succeeded in catching the boy, but lost her balance in the process. The two of them went sprawling, their spill sending them right into the stairwell and cartwheeling down below deck.

Her progress stopped by a wall, Tenten quickly regained her senses and checked on the boy, seeming to have avoided anything but a few bruises on her as well.

"Are you injured?" she asked him.

"I think I'll be okay," he replied shakily.

Hurrying back upstairs she was dismayed to see a big splotch of purple paint right in the middle of the deck, indicating a second hit.

"Your main mast is destroyed, and your ship is sinking," the proctor announced. "What will you do?"

What could she do? It was too late to do anything. The other ship was pulling up alongside them and ordering for them to surrender. She was going to fail a third time, losing her chance in becoming a Marine officer. Then without warning the spiky recruit from earlier spoke up.

"If our ship is sinking, then we'll just have to take theirs."

Not even waiting for her reply he ran to edge of the ship and leaped across to the other one. His actions served as a much needed wake-up call. Firming her resolve she turned to the crew.

"All hands to the life boats," Tenten ordered. "I've got a ship to capture."

Following after the reckless recruit, she jumped across to the other ship. The defenders had pulled out their guns and were attempting to get rid of single man boarding party. But he was weaving between them faster than she would have believed possible from a recruit, and not a single shot hit. Could he be using Soru? How could anyone who had even partially mastered one of the Rokushiki have failed the exam?

But Tenten didn't have time to consider that further. When she'd landed on the ship, six opponents had redirected their guns at her. However, they were not fast enough as Tenten rapidly pull out two pistols of her own and took out two opponents before they had chance to fire. Another was about to take an aim at her, yet Tenten quickly aim her painted gun and shot him between the eyes.

Tenten was already considered to be the best sniper and quick draw in the Marine Academy. Trained to master sharpshooting to a superior master level, Tenten never miss a shot and extremely fast with a gun in her hand. Tenten is also a master of twelve pistols style, which she is equipped with twelve guns on her, each gun equipped with eight bullets.

She quickly shot out six more recruits before finding herself lacking any opponents. The rest were lying unconscious on the ground, save for the one called Nezumi, who Naruto was holding in the air by the collar of his shirt. His fat-face was already swelling from whatever treatment his tormentor had given him.

"I give up!" Nezumi cried frantically. "Have mercy! Please, someone stop him!"

"That's enough," the proctor ordered him.

Complying he set the other boy down, who scurried away to hide behind the proctor.

"Does this mean we won?" Naruto asked.

"Well they certainly don't look victorious to me," the marine replied, surveying the unconscious crew around him.

"Great," Naruto replied cheerfully, then turned to address her. "Nice, job Tenten. Sorry you had such a lousy crew."

"It's not your fault." she replied graciously. "And...Uh…what's your name?"

"Naruto D. Namikaze," the spiky blonde youth replied.

Naruto D. Namikaze? From what Tenten recall, he was the last one that misses the officer exam last mouth. Perhaps this is was the one. And the last name Namikaze…was he by any chance related to the legendary Marine Admiral, the Yellow Flash?

"Well thanks you Naruto," Tenten replied. "I owe you a huge favor for today!"

She meant it too. He may have just saved her career.

**0o0o0**

The day of the exam had finally come. Naruto had hardly slept the night before and had shown up a full two hours early. But now he'd finished the written portion and let himself breath normally again. He thought he had done pretty well overall. He didn't know all the answers, but most of them had been pretty easy. And besides, Kiba had assured him you could completely fail the written portion as long as you aced the combat test.

So he'd informed them his specialty was unarmed combat when asked. Then he waited for his turn with the unarmed specialist. Kiba's name came up first, and he wished his friend good luck as he departed. Not long after that, Naruto was called, so he left for his assigned room and walked up to the examiner. For some reason, the man had a bandage across his face and resting on his nose. Had he been injured earlier?

"I'm Lieutenant Kotetsu," the man told him. "You have a couple of minutes to stretch and warm up before we start."

"Thanks," Naruto replied, deciding to do just that, still being a bit stiff from two hours of test taking.

"You have some pretty impressive people in your group," Kotetsu told him conversationally as Naruto went through his routine. "There was a wild boy just a couple spots before you who fought like a wild animal. He almost caught me off guard coming at me so ferociously right from the start. Nobody told me he was a Rokushiki user."

"You mean Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Because if he almost caught you flatfooted, you better make sure you're prepared for me. When he fights without his dog, he's not even a challenge."

"He fights with his dog?" Kotetsu asked dubiously. "You're pulling my leg. And don't worry about me; I'm pretty sure I can handle a few more recruits today. Just come at me whenever you're ready."

He couldn't say Naruto hadn't warned him. Now to see if he could rid of that cocky attitude of his. Using his Soru, he circled around Kotetsu kicking the back of his knee. Naruto was satisfied to see his leg buckle; causing him began to fall backwards.

Grabbing his arm, Naruto gave him a little help and flipped him over so he was flat on his stomach. He then stood there grinning down in appreciation of his work.

"Another Rokushiki user? Terrific!" Kotetsu mumbled before lightly hopping back to his feet. "Ok let's try that again, hopefully with a little less of me humiliating myself."

Complying, Naruto charged in again, but found his examiner ready for his speed this time. What followed was the best match Naruto had had since he'd left Leaf Island. He was pleased to see that he was a little faster than his opponent, but found it difficult to capitalize on that fact as the man was very skilled at dodging or redirecting all his blows.

But he did keep the lieutenant on the defensive for the most part, and had been able to deal with the few counterattacks that had come his way. Deciding the match had gone on long enough, Naruto made ready to use his clones. He'd see how well he could defend against five attackers at once.

"Stop!" a voice ordered forcefully before he could summon them.

Naruto and Kotetsu both dropped their guard and turned to where Lieutenant-Commander Iruka had just called out to them from the doorway.

"Aww, but I almost had him, sir." Kotetsu complained.

"You're not here to beat him, you're here to test him," Iruka declared. "And you were supposed to finish that five minutes ago. So I came to see why you're holding everyone up."

"Sorry, sir," he apologized, "I guess I just got a bit carried away."

"Well I can see why," Iruka admitted, "I don't think there's any need for further deliberation. You pass, Naruto."

"What about the written portion?" Naruto asked.

He realizing he should be pleased, but he was a bit unprepared to be so casually told of his success.

"I'll inform you of how you did later," Iruka promised, "But as I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you, Kotetsu may only be a lieutenant, but he'd one of the strongest lieutenants in the force. We certainly don't expect anyone fresh out of basic training to be able to fight evenly with him."

"I wouldn't say it was evenly matched," Kotetsu interjected, "You didn't expect me to go all out on a recruit did you, sir?"

"Hey, I didn't even use my secret weapon," Naruto countered, "You wouldn't have stood a chance if I had."

"You two can debate this later," Iruka told them, "We've held up the next examinee long enough…Congratulations again, Naruto D. Namikaze."

Naruto left the room with a huge grin, one that he seemed to have almost perpetually for the rest of the day. It also nearly drove Kiba to murder him, at least until several hours later when it was confirmed that he too had passed.

**0o0o0**

Jiraiya sat nursing his drink. Garp was sitting beside him in the tavern they were frequenting rapidly making his way through a mound of food.. Watching his fellow Vice-Admiral eating obscene quantities of food was not how he'd planned to spend this evening. But Garp had invited him, and he rarely took no for an answer. Usually didn't even seem to hear you say the word.

"You know that blond kid who wanted to join the marines?" Garp asked without even bothering to swallow his current mouthful of food first.

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied, interest piqued.

"He just passed the Officer Exam," Garp continued, pausing his eating in a rare nod to courtesy. "And you know that thing with the ship they do?"

"The thing with the ship they do?" Jiraiya parroted. "We're in the marines, you know. You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"You know, the test," Garp replied, "Where they fight each other with paint and stuff."

"Ah, that," Jiraiya nodded sagely.

"Well I hear the kid jumped himself onto the other ship and beat up the crew himself," Garp informed him. "That is how to win that with style. I'm really starting to like that boy."

"That's certainly interesting," Jiraiya conceded, "but beating up a dozen or so fresh recruits isn't exactly an awe inspiring feat."

"They also say he knows Soru," Garp added.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that piece of intel.

"You know he reminds me of someone," he told Garp, "But I can't figure out who."

Not that he'd really bothered to think about it since he'd last seen the boy. Honestly he'd been more interested in why Garp was being so evasive about his grandson. He hadn't even been able to get more out of him than his name. And considering how bad Garp was at keeping a secret there had to be something to it.

"That's probably because he's Minato's boy," Garp explained.

"Minato had a kid?!" Jiraiya shouted drawing disapproving glances from those around him.

"Does everyone I know secretly have children?" Jiraiya asked more calmly.

"I've decided I'm going to train him," Garp declared, ignoring his questions. "And not that pointless stuff they'll do at the academy. Real training."

"While I agree giving him some extra training is a good idea, maybe I should do it. Your training tends to be a bit excessive. And I did know his father better than you."

"You can't have him," Garp replied stubbornly. "I saw him first."

"Actually, I saw him first," Jiraiya corrected.

"Really? I guess I forgot," Garp answered before bursting out into laughter and taking another bite of food.

"But you still can't have him," Garp insisted, once again not seeming to care his mouth was otherwise occupied with chewing.

Jiraiya decided to cave. When Garp got like this, there was no point arguing with him. He just hoped Minato's son survived his attention. Minato's son. The notion still seemed so strange. Even if he was younger than he looked, he would have been at least a few years old when Minato died.

So why hadn't he ever mentioned him? He'd never even heard Minato mention a girl he had his eyes on. Maybe he didn't know he was a father? A plausible explanation, even if it seemed to go against Minato's character. But his gut told him there was more to it than that.

Jiraiya didn't like secrets. And between this one and Garp's grandson he now he had two of them to gnaw away at him. He'd have to do something about that.

**AN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Graduation  
**

**Marine Academy: Marineford:**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

It's been a week since he was sends to the Marine Officer Academy.

While not studying his class assignments, Naruto spends his time training on Rokushiki. Having to achieve in learning Soru, Naruto begin working on his Shigan. But that was when he got invitation from Vice Admiral Garp who offers a special Marine training.

From what his father had told him, Garp was regarded "Hero of the Marines" due of confronting the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger multiple times. Beside his many battles with the Pirate King, Garp has also fought many powerful pirates such as Whitebeard, Shiki, Don Chinjao, and Big Mom. Because of his legendary strength and reputation, Garp would had been promoted Admiral, but from what his father had told him, Garp decline it several times, claiming being a Vice Admiral was fine.

Arriving in training yard, Naruto saluted the Vice Admiral as he stands ready for whatever lessons he's about to give him. He then notices numerous number of large boxes next to him, and begin to wonder what's inside them.

"Mind telling me where you learn Rokushiki?" Garp asked Naruto.

"I learned it from my father," Naruto reply. "He had been teaching Rokushiki techniques to me and the rest of the residents of Leaf Island."

"Leaf Island huh? You know I looked up to see where Leaf Island is located," Garp assumed. "I found out it is located in the middle of a major route on the grand line. That area where Leaf Island and other islands are located is the heavily swarm of pirates than any spot in Paradise."

"I know that sir," Naruto admitted. "The islands in that area are always endanger in begin attacked by pirates because the nearest Marine outpost is several hundred miles away. Everyone in Leaf Island had been taught to fight and protect themselves."

"They been doing a good job for the last 800 years," Garp alleged. "What sort of Rokushiki techniques you learned?"

"Soru, Geppo, Tekkai, and Kami-e," Naruto clarify.

"So you learn Tekkai," Garp said to him. "Are you confident that your Tekkai is strong?"

"Sure I do," Naruto bragged. "I been training on my Tekkai for several years and I'm confident is can handle anything!"

"Then let's test that out shall we?" sneered Garp as he took out something from one of the boxes. In his hand was a Cannonball.

Naruto was confused seeing the Cannonball took out of the box.

"What are the Cannonballs for? Naruto asked, still confused.

**0o0o0**

Both Kiba and Akamaru were doing their thing when without warning Naruto enters the room with shocking appearance. For example, Naruto's Marine trainee uniform was badly torn up. He sweating heavily and covered with lots of bruises or injuries. It was as if he went through some kind a war.

"What the hell happen to you?" Kiba cried out loud.

"Vice-Admiral Garp is trying to kill me," Naruto started explaining in a panicking manner. He also seems to be pain, as if moving or talking seems to be hurting him.

"I thought you says he summon you for Rokushiki training," said Kiba. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied out loud. "He suggested that I relearn Tekkai. The cannonballs seem to be his idea of motivation."

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked dubiously.

"I'm afraid so," Naruto confirmed anxiety.

"Well I guess those rumors I heard about Vice Admiral Garp were true," Kiba alleged, with a look on his face that tells him he understand what Naruto was talking about.

"What rumors?" Naruto asked, caught up on what Kiba had just said. Did Kiba knew something he didn't

"Well," Kiba begin to explain, in a hesitating tone. "From what I heard, Garp's training is so hardcore; sometimes he accidentally killed his subordinates while training him."

"And you didn't bother to warn me!" Naruto angrily asked his friend.

"Look I thought they were rumors!" Kiba defend himself. "Stuff that was a mixed up of half-truth or half lie or gossip people spread around just to get attention."

"Well they're not rumors Kiba," Naruto snapped. "Right now I need retrained on Tekkai if I'm going to survive."

**0o0o0**

And so his life at the Marine Officer Academy began. Naruto had to send clones to all his classes to avoid death by Garp. The Vice-Admiral certainly hadn't given up on his 'training.' Thankfully he remembered everything his clones experienced, as many of the lessons were quite interesting.

He particularly enjoyed studying military tactics. They also were getting more real combat training. Sure the unarmed training was too basic to be of any use, but they also trained in the basics of guns, swords, and artillery.

Meanwhile the real Naruto hadn't left the dorms since he'd entered on the first day. He'd spent some of the pay he'd received when he completed basic to buy himself weights to train with. But even as his strength grew, he was frustrated by the slow progress he'd been making over the months.

He'd actually activated Tekkai on numerous occasions now. But he still couldn't reliably use it. And even at his best, it wouldn't be strong enough to stop one of Garp's cannonballs.

And on top of everything else, he was sick of being interrupted from his training by the memories of his head being smashed in by a high velocity iron projectile, whenever Garp took out one of his clones.

The only good thing to come out of this is that he did get some real experience patching holes on a ship. As Garp didn't let the risk of damage to a marine vessel deter his efforts, and they trained on ships fairly regularly.

At least he got breaks on occasion. Garp wasn't always in Marinford. Sometimes his clones would go weeks without being bothered. And over time his skill at Tekkai became both stronger and more reliable. He still remained hesitant to put it to the test. Even a small mental slip could cause the skill to drop. And there was nothing like having a cannonball hurtling at you to make you lose your focus.

But it was during the tenth month of his schedule eleven at the academy that a particularly long absence from Garp finally convinced Naruto to risk going outside and getting his real body some much needed sun.

He was lined up next to the other officer trainees waiting for the instructor to arrive. The rest of them had all long since learned to give him a wide berth, creating a very noticeable break in the line on either side of Naruto. A fact that was picked up by Lieutenant-Commander Iruka, who happened to be walking by them that day.

He didn't usually hang around the academy, dealing more with the enlisted recruits. But whatever caused him to be walking past that day, their odd formation drew his attention. After pausing to examine it curiously, he approached them.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to form a line?" he asked derisively. "Straighten this mess up immediately."

There were some nervous fidgets, but no one complied with his order, a fact that didn't look to sit well with the young officer. Moving over to the trainee to Naruto's right, he got directly in the young man's face.

"I gave you an order," he said harshly, then without waiting for a reply turned to his left and began walking back toward Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't paying much attention to Iruka any longer, as he'd spotted something else that sent a chill down his spine. Off to the left, standing on top of a nearby building, stood Garp, having chosen the worst possible time to return.

He was already preparing a throw, and Naruto made ready to dodge. But before he could, he realized Iruka was once again next to him, and would be directly in the cannonball's path should Naruto move out of the way.

Not having any choice, he instead took a wide stance and prepared to put his training to the test. In a flash, the large metal object slammed into his chest, sending Naruto's whole body backward with the force. He crashed into Iruka with enough momentum left to knock the both of them into the ground.

Naruto took only a moment to regain his bearings. Upon doing so, he realized he now held the iron sphere in his hands, and none of his bones seemed to be broken. He was in more than a little pain, but it didn't appear to be anything serious. Climbing to his feet Iruka did the same a moment later, looking completely shocked.

"What was that?" he all but yelled. "Is that a cannonball in your hands?"

"Nice catch, Naruto!" Garp shouted from his position on the roof.

"This explains why explains why everyone was keeping their distance," Iruka muttered, having more or less deduced what was going on. "Isn't something being done to stop this?"

"Well, it's been going on since I started and I haven't been hurt yet," Naruto boasted, proud of his accomplishment and not wanting to admit that this was the first time he'd actually taken a hit.

"Still, I'll be filing a report on this incident immediately," Iruka promised.

So saying he began to walk off, keeping a wary eye on Garp as he did. The Vice-Admiral just waved cheerfully to him as he left.

**0o0o0**

With his new found confidence from that incident, Naruto began venturing outside himself regularly. But if Iruka did file a report, it hadn't done any good. Naruto had faced three more of Garp's assaults over the next month. And Naruto was proud to say his Tekkai had protected him on each occasion.

So with his training nearly complete, he found himself once again preparing for the naval combat simulation that he'd first done at the end of basic training. Only this time, he'd be the one in charge of the crew. He was especially looking forward to the exercise as he'd been paired against Kiba. Sure they were still good friends, better than ever in fact. But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy proving his own superiority.

And he got off to a good start. His crew was far more competent than the one he'd served with when he last did this. The anchor was raised, and the ship took off smoothly. At Naruto's direction, the helmsman turned the ship to port, the direction he knew the other ship would be waiting. That was when he saw him. Garp was standing back on shore looking at him intently.

But he wasn't very concerned with Garp's attacks anymore. He'd just deal with this and move on. But a moment after Garp threw the cannonball, Naruto realized it wasn't heading for him. Whether through bad aim or deliberate action, Naruto quickly calculated its trajectory would cause it to land a half dozen feet to his right, putting a hole in the ship in the process.

No, he wasn't going to let the man ruin this for him. Not sparing a moment to second guess himself, he ran directly into its path. Naruto only had a brief instant to prepare himself, but got his Tekkai up just in time to protect him as the momentum of the iron object sent him sliding across the deck.

He let himself breathe a sigh of relief at his success when he felt the railing hit the back of his legs bringing a jolting halt to their progress. Unfortunately the upper half of his body continued merrily on its way spilling him over the edge and sending him plummeting into the water.

Naruto could now confirm first hand that those who had eaten a devil fruit couldn't swim. What was worse, it felt like the ocean was draining the very strength from his body. But very shortly after his own decent, he saw another body dive into the water, one he recognized as the proctor. The man pulled him up, lifting his head above the water and allowing Naruto to gasp for air.

One of the recruits had already thrown a rope into the water which the proctor grabbed and used to climb back to the ship, carrying Naruto with him.

"Just hold on," the proctor said worriedly after gently laying him on the deck. "We're going to get you to a doctor."

"No, I'm fine," Naruto told him, strength already returning to him now that he was out of the sea water.

"Don't lie to me," the man berated him, "You were just hit by a cannonball, for goodness sake. You were all but dead in the water when I got to you."

"Really I'm fine," he insisted, climbing easily to his feet to prove it. "I couldn't swim because I'm a devil fruit user."

"Captain, the other ship is dead ahead," a recruit called out from the crow's nest, interrupting further debate.

Hmm, Garp may be a jerk, but he had given Naruto an idea.

"Keep our course heading straight for the other ship," Naruto ordered the helmsman.

Then summoning four clones, he helped them all gather up the paint cannonballs into a big pile on the prow of the ship. The crew looked on with suitably awed expressions. His actions also served to convince the proctor that he really was going to be okay.

Lifting one of the mock cannonballs experimentally, he tossed it off to the side to gauge his distance, finding himself pleased with the result. He was no match for Garp, but these paint balls were much lighter than a real cannonball. And thanks to his months of strength training, it seemed his range was a fair bit longer than a cannon's.

So he waited until Kiba's ship had just passed within that range and then opened fire. With Naruto and four clones throwing as fast as they could, it looked almost as if a storm of giant rainbow hailstones was falling on the other ship. When he stopped, it was clear to the naked eye the ship had received a number of direct hits.

"I guess that means we win," he announced jovially to his crew.

**0o0o0**

"Did you really have to show off so much, Naruto?" Kiba complained from beside him. "What exactly could I do to respond to that?"

"You still haven't let that go?" Naruto asked. "If anything you should be glad I did that. Like you said, what could you have done? There's really nothing they could fault you for. It would have looked a lot worse for you if I'd won with conventional tactics."

"And what makes you so sure you would have won?" his friend replied petulantly.

"Look, we both graduated, so let's just leave it at that and enjoy the moment," Naruto told him diplomatically.

To his great pleasure, Kiba took his advice, and they soon filed into the auditorium where their graduation ceremony was about to take place. Finding their seats they waited as the rest of the graduates made their way in, along with a number of family members taking up seats in the back.

Soon the ceremony began, and Naruto was thrilled to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself giving the speech.

"You're all here today because you chose to begin a noble career path," Sengoku orated. "And now, thanks to your year of hard ... work ..."

His words trailed off at the end as he noted Vice-Admiral Garp making his way onto the stage carrying a large box.

"Garp, what are you doing here?" Sengoku demanded of him.

"I'm going to let you finish," Garp replied, "But Naruto doesn't graduate unless I say so."

"That's not your decision to make," Sengoku replied angrily. "Now get off the stage this instant."

But Garp ignored the order and set the box down, opening it to reveal that it was full of cannonballs.

"Consider this your real final exam," Garp called out to him. "And you better not dodge any of these."

Naruto was unsurprised to see all the other graduates had already vacated the area. Even Kiba, who had been sitting right next to him was nowhere in sight. This wasn't going to be simple. He'd never tried to take more than one of these at a time, and the range between them was much less than ever before as well. But his pride wouldn't let him back down now.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and braced for the impact. The first one hit his right forearm, and Naruto could swear he felt his arm about to snap just before the pressure subsided and the ball fell to the ground. The seat behind him was helping prevent his body from sliding backward from the impact, not that he'd have minded a little extra distance.

Almost as soon as the first attack had finished, the second struck him dead center on his forehead. Naruto wondered briefly how he'd been able to protect himself when there wasn't exactly a lot of muscle up there.

But he ignored the thought and the new ringing in his ears. And a good thing he had as he regained control of his Tekkai just in time for the third cannonball, which landed directly in his gut.

It forced him to exhale his breath, but he'd prevented it from doing more than that. The next projectile came so quickly gravity had yet to begin to assert itself over the previous ball. It struck him in his lower right leg, but he stood firmly, refusing to lose his balance because the next one …

Actually, there wasn't a next one. Sengoku had wrestled Garp to the ground and was holding him there with his arms pinned behind him.

"Congratulations to all of you," Sengoku declared, clearly still focused more on his struggle with Garp. "You're now officially commissioned ensigns in the Marine Force. Dismissed."

Meanwhile, Garp was filling the auditorium with his raucous laughter. He'd also managed to free one his arms which held out two thumbs up sign.

"You pass, Naruto," he announced loudly. "Now go out there and teach those pirates to fear the marines."

**0o0o0**

After graduation, Naruto and Kiba had changed into their official special uniforms. Naruto, wearing a white, sleeveless coat, blue pants, with black boots and glove, and orange scarf around his neck. Kiba was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket, with dark blue pants, along with black boots and fingerless black gloves. On the back of their uniform was the symbol of Justice.

Coming to the building they'd been directed to, Naruto entered and quickly moved to the rear of a small line that had already formed, Kiba falling in place behind him. It was only a short wait until he stood in front of the desk that belonged to a silver haired young officer. Lieutenant-Commander Mizuki according to a nameplate on the desk.

"Rank and name please," he ordered in tone that clearly showed he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Ensign Naruto D. Namikaze," he supplied.

"Namikaze, huh?" Mizuki responded raising an eyebrow.

"I take it you've heard of my dad, Admiral Minato," Naruto said proudly.

"You mean Commodore Minato," Mizuki corrected disdainfully. "They may have tried to spare his son the news, but he was demoted posthumously."

"He's still an Admiral as far as I'm concerned," Naruto snapped back at the man. "He didn't deserve to be demoted for giving his life to save his village."

"Disobeying a direct order and dereliction of duty are serious offenses," Mizuki said coldly. "We'd received intelligence that Shanks of the Yonkou was in East Blue and had been seriously wounded. Your father was supposed to be part of a task force sent to capture the man."

Mizuki paused and stared at the fuming Naruto as if to make sure his words were sinking in.

"But because he refused that order," Mizuki continued, "Shanks was able to escape."

Naruto had a retort ready, but Kiba came to his defense and spoke first.

"You can't blame a man for caring about his own home and family. Or for choosing them over some pirate who seems content to stay in the New World fighting other pirates over One Piece."

"And how many law abiding citizens can't sleep each night because he's still out there?" Mizuki asked. "How many have become inspired to take up a life of piracy because he seems to be able to get away with it?"

Mizuki appeared to realize they were causing a scene and holding up a line that was still growing behind the two young officers he was arguing with. Rifling through his papers, he pulled one out.

"I believe I have just the assignment for two officers who show questionable judgment," he said with a self-satisfied smirk. "There's a Captain Morgan looking for some fresh blood. I've heard he's quite strict with his subordinates, so he shouldn't give you many opportunities to cause trouble. And what trouble could you really cause in East Blue?"

Quickly writing down their assignments in his records, he held out two sheets of paper.

"Your ship leaves tonight. All the details are right here." he informed them. "Unless you feel your father isn't the only one who's too good to follow orders."

Naruto snatched the papers from his hand, spun around and stormed back outside, Kiba following right behind him. Not his first choice of what to do with the papers Mizuki had been holding out. But that poor excuse for a marine was probably itching for him to try something he could charge them over.

**0o0o0**

It's been a few Days since they arrived in the East Blue Sea. Naruto leaned over the rail of the ship, staring sadly as Shell Island came into view. He let out another sigh at being stuck with this assignment.

"Stop moping already," Kiba told him. "This might not be all bad, and at least you've got a friendly face with you."

"Have you ever considered I might be sick of seeing your face?" Naruto muttered sullenly.

"Hey now," Kiba snapped back, "I'm just trying to cheer you up, no need to bite my head off."

"I know," Naruto said half apologetically "It's just we're stuck here in East Blue. It's considered the weakest of the seas.

"What make you think that?" Kiba asked.

"They're deck hands or cabin boys from pirate crews on other seas that were too weak for even that job," Naruto explained bitterly. "So they come to East Blue and gather up a bunch of buffoons impressed just by the fact that they've been on a real pirate ship. Then they all go off and cause more mischief than actual harm."

"Now you're exaggerating," Kiba admonished, "Even East Blue has to have some decent pirates."

"I doubt it," Naruto replied.

"Maybe begin assigned out here to the weakest of the four seas can be frustrated to you," Kiba told Naruto. "But if you be patient, maybe good things may come to your way."

"I joined the Marines hunt pirates!" Naruto continue. "Not to be stuck in some boring station, especially in the East Blue Sea where it's infested with pirates who barely a challenge!"

"I admitted the pirates in the East Blue Sea are weak," Kiba assumed, "But from what I heard, this place is a symbol of peace and is place where powerful pirates were born. It's also the birthplace of the Golden Age of Piracy."

"Is that so," Naruto challenges him on that.

"It's the truth," Kiba answered. "If you think so negatively on the East Blue Sea, why do you think the pirate king, Gold Roger chooses his native sea to die here?"

It's true on what Kiba has just said. About 20 years ago, Gold Roger, after achieving the impossible by conquering the Grand Line, a feat that earned him the title as King of the Pirates, was executed in his hometown in Loguetown of the East Blue Sea. No one knows how it was possible for the King of Pirates to be capture by the Marines. Roger was notorious for escaping dangerous situations or triumphing against countless enemies. The execution has attracts countless prominent figures; pirates, marines, and civilians alike. The Marines and the World Government wanted to make an example out of him in order to keep others becoming pirates. However it backfires, for when Roger was about to die yelled out his famous last words, revealing a legendary treasure many dubbed as "One Piece". This created the Golden Age of Piracy, which every day thousands of pirates risen to sail to the Grand Line, in search for Roger's treasure.

Maybe Kiba is right. Perhaps he misjudged the East Blue Sea. Who now, he might run into the one who will become the King of the Pirates.

Well, they'd soon learn in more detail if there were any redeeming qualities to this assignment, as they were pulling in to the dock right at that moment. After they'd departed the ship, they were directed toward a dark skinned marine who was busy yelling at a number of other marines around him. They approached him and stood waiting for him to take notice, not wanting to interrupt his tirade.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that pirate ship we impounded," he shouted. "So why is it still sitting here taking up space in the dock?"

"Sorry sir," the target of his ire replied, "I'm just not sure what to do with it."

"I don't know," the first man said, "Find someone to buy it, take it out to sea and set it on fire, I don't really care, just someone get rid of it."

The man saluted and walked off without debating the matter further.

"Can I help you?" he asked impatiently, turning to where they'd been waiting.

"We've been ordered to report to Captain Morgan," Naruto replied.

"Oh the new recruits," he replied. "I'd forgotten you were coming. But unless you feel like paying him a visit in his prison cell, you'll have to forget about your orders. I'm Commander Ripper, the one in charge of dealing with the mess he left me."

He sat looking at them for a moment as if trying to figure out what to do with them.

"I'm really busy right now, so why don't you go have a look around town," he suggested, "If you find me in a couple of hours or so, hopefully I'll have a few minutes to get you set you up with some quarters."

The commander had already turned to another marine, so Naruto just saluted and walked off, Kiba mirroring him, and Akamaru bringing up the rear.

"So, anywhere in particular you want to go?" Kiba asked him.

"Actually, there is," Naruto replied. "I want to go get a closer look at that pirate ship he was talking about."

"That's fine with me," Kiba answered, "but why do you want to do that?"

"Because I plan to take it," Naruto declared, unable to completely hide a devious smirk he was developing.

"You plan to what?" Kiba asked incredulously, looking around to make sure no one else was in range to overhear.

"You heard me," Naruto replied. "I plan to sail off with the ship and go pirate hunting. You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like."

"Do you know how much trouble that could get us in?" Kiba queried.

"Commander Ripper did order someone to get rid of it," Naruto pointed out. "So as I see it, we're just following orders."

"You don't actually think they'll buy that do you?" his friend argued.

"Look," Naruto told him firmly. "I know this is crazy and impulsive, and I'll probably regret it in the morning. But I just have the feeling that this is my chance. And that if I don't take it I'm going to be stuck here doing menial tasks instead of out there making a doing something worthwhile. Now I don't know about you, but I joined the marines to make a difference."

Kiba stood there deliberating for almost half a minute before he finally broke into a smile.

"Oh, why not?" He finally said. "At our court-martial I'll just tell them it was all your idea. What do you say Akamaru, are you in?"

In reply the oversized canine began trotting over to the edge of the docks that held their target. The three of them hid themselves around the corner of a warehouse, hoping that the dock would clear itself of people if they waited long enough.

While they were waiting they got a good look at the ship. It was a decent sized ship which looked able to easily support a crew of a dozen or so. The ship itself was very plain in design, but seemed to be solid construction. Maybe a stolen merchant ship. Or given that this was East Blue, more likely just a bunch of merchants that decided to repaint their ship and call themselves pirates.

It was a dark green in color with black sails, and there was a flag tied to the main mast with the ubiquitous skull and crossbones of a pirate ship. The skull had a green frog about half its own size of sitting on top of it. Yeah, that would really strike fear into the hearts of those who witnessed it.

"That's a pretty big ship for just the three of us," Kiba pointed out. "It's going to be difficult to handle."

You're forgetting who you're dealing with," Naruto reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Kiba responded. "That's a really useful power you have."

The commander had already departed, and soon the ship that brought them left as well, leaving the dock deserted. Making use of the opportunity, they hurried to the ship and climbed aboard. Naruto immediately summoned four clones and sent them to work preparing the ship to set sail.

The real Naruto took the helm and it didn't take long until the ship began to move away from the port. But it wasn't until the island had faded out of sight that Naruto allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Even I didn't expect to be captain of my own ship this soon," he admitted.

"Hey, why do you get to be the captain?" Kiba asked.

"This was my idea," Naruto pointed out. "And if that's not enough for you I have a devil fruit power. The captain is always the one with the cool power. But you can be my first mate if makes you feel better."

"What does devil fruit powers have to do with anything?" he argued. "Even Akamaru has a devil fruit power."

"Good point," Naruto admitted. "You can be my first mate, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked cheerfully and ran over to stand next to Naruto.

"You traitor!" Kiba snarled accusingly, but Akamaru didn't seem phased at all.

"Looks like you're outvoted," Naruto told him.

"Fine," Kiba conceded, "but you two better find someone else to pull you out of the water if you ever fall in."

Naruto could feel the thrill of adventure waiting for him. And despite their banter, he could tell even Kiba was getting into the spirit of things. He turned the ship west, toward the setting sun and, eventually, the Grand Line. Any pirates out there better hope they didn't have the misfortune of crossing his path.

**AN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: East Blue Adventures  
**

**East Blue Sea**

"Pirates dead ahead," one of Naruto's clones called out from the crow's nest.

That hadn't taken long, it was less than a day from when they'd set sail. Taking up a spare telescope, Naruto looked through to examine the pirates himself. He could just make out the skull and crossbones painted on their sails.

And oddly enough that's all there was to the design. Just a standard skull and crossbones. Usually each pirate crew added their own touch to make the design unique, but there didn't seem to be any such variation on this flag.

He didn't recognize any pirates who used that design either. And he'd made sure to do research on all East Blue bounties before he shipped out here. And if they didn't have a bounty, that meant this fight was unlikely to be even mildly interesting. Still, it'd be one less pirate crew on the loose.

Naruto set course for the enemy ship, which obligingly was moving toward them as well. The ship only had two cannons, one mounted on either side. He had a clone stationed at each in case they ended up exchanging shots.

But the other ship was content to simply continue their approach, so Naruto held off on the shooting as well. As the ships pulled up next to each other, Kiba and Naruto stood at the starboard railing getting a lock at the other crew.

There were about twenty or so men armed with pistols and cutlasses. They were led by a captain who looked like a walking stereotype. He stood about average height and build, with a long scraggly black beard, a wooden leg, a hook for one of his hands, and an eyepatch covering an eye. He even had a parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this," Naruto told Kiba. "This fight will be dull enough even without help."

"Only if you let me and Akamaru have the next ship," Kiba answered.

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"Arr, surrender yer ship if ye wish to live," the pirate captain ordered.

"You're the one that should surrender," Naruto yelled back. "It'll be less painful for you."

"Ye hear that lads?" the leader of the pirates asked. "He wants us to surrender. Why I have more reason ta fear me own mother than I do these bilge rats."

His crew laughed appreciatively at his barb, some of them throwing in jeers of their own. Naruto just cracked his knuckles in reply and jumped across to the other ship.

**0o0o0**

"Still think your mother is scarier than we are?" Naruto asked smugly.

The captain held the honor of being the only pirate left conscious, the rest of them being sprawled all over their ship's deck where Naruto had left them. And the honor was somewhat dubious in nature given he was currently bound in rope after having received a thorough trouncing. And the way his one good eye was starting to swell up, he was at real risk of being temporarily blinded.

"Arr, ye beat me soundly," the one legged captain answered, "I be man enough to admit it. But these wounds are nothing compared to me last encounter with me mother. A terrifying woman she be."

"What are we going to do with them?" Kiba asked, having joined Naruto on the other ship. "I don't feel like sharing our ship with twenty captive pirates. And how are we supposed to turn them in when we're trying to avoid other marines?"

"I've already thought about that," Naruto answered. "We can leave the crew on their ship and have three of my clones sail it into a marine base. Once I've handed them over, the clones can just disperse themselves."

"Can they travel that far from you?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I've never tested it quite so far," Naruto admitted. "But they've worked fine at a pretty decent range, so I have no reason to think it won't work. But we can keep the captain on our ship for now, just to be safe."

"Sounds good," Kiba agreed, "But before we send them off, let's help ourselves to some of their food and water. There wasn't exactly a large supply on the ship when we left."

"Good idea," he replied. "If we run into pirates often enough, we won't even need to risk stopping at a port to resupply. I just hope some of them put up a little more of a fight than this."

**0o0o0**

"Do you think they're pirates?" Naruto asked, handing Kiba his telescope.

Kiba peered through it at the vessel that was approaching them, a rather elegantly designed ship that looked to be quite expensive.

"Well, they don't look too friendly," Kiba answered. "Its pretty clear they intend to fight us. But I've never heard of pirates being so well dressed. And there's nothing about the ship that would suggest they're up to no good."

"Maybe they think we're pirates," Naruto suggested. "We may have taken down that stupid frog flag, but black sails are certainly suspicious."

Still confused as to what would be the appropriate course of the action, they waited until the ships were close enough to communicate.

"I know the black sails are odd, but we're not pirates, we're marines." Naruto yelled out to them. "See we're even wearing our uniforms."

"That's too bad for you, because we are pirates," a voice replied.

While most of the crew could simply be considered well dressed, the owner of the voice's outfit was nothing less that flamboyant. He would wager the white shirt and dark pants of his were made of silk. Silk wasn't cheap as it was and beyond that his shirt was embroidered with a pattern of thorns that wrapped around his arms.

"You are in the presence of the most stylish pirates in East Blue," the man Naruto could only assume to be the captain boasted. "Cower in fear or gaze in awe as you hand over your valuables—Whichever you prefer."

"Come on Akamaru," Kiba called to his canine companion. "I believe it's our turn."

**0o0o0**

Naruto led the newly captured pirate captain below deck, where their first captive was still tied up. There were six rooms down here that were designed as sleeping quarters. Five of them made for two crewman and a larger room for the captain.

Considering how often they were likely to have captives, Naruto would have to see about converting one of them to a cell at some point. But for now he was just going to leaving them tied up in the central area under guard from Akamaru. And whenever Akamaru needed a break, his clone would stand in for him.

But he already had three clones taking care of their most recently captured ship along with its crew. So using his last one to guard prisoners left just Kiba to help him sail the ship. But as he brought his new captive below, the man immediately noticed his fellow prisoner, and Naruto saw a recognition flash in his eyes.

"I should have known you'd already be captured, Harold," he declared as Naruto began to secure his bonds. "You always were a lousy pirate."

"Arr, I told ye a thousand times, Julian" Harold responded in annoyance, "don't call me by that name any longer. I be Captain Scourge now. And I'll have ye know that there were a dozen men on this ship when we clashed. I killed eight of them meself includin their captain. And here ye be having lost to their two young cabin boys."

"That's a lie, like everything else about you," Julian retorted.

Naruto realized he should probably get back above deck, but he was enjoying the argument too much for the moment, and decided he could spare a few minutes.

"It may be I exaggerate a bit," Harold admitted. "Any pirate worth his salt enjoys a weavin a good tale. But what about me could be called a lie?"

"Where do I start?" Julian asked melodramatically. "Your eye works just fine under that patch. You're holding that hook in a perfectly good hand you're hiding in your sleeve. And that parrot you usually keep on your shoulder is stuffed."

"Aye, that may be true," Harold granted, "but me peg leg be real, and the rest be real enough in spirit."

"Whatever you say Fakebeard." Julian mocked.

"Hey now," Harold replied, sounding truly hurt by the remark. "It don't be right to make fun of a man's condition what doesn't let him grow a proper pirate like beard. At least I be tryin to look the part of a pirate."

"A pointless endeavor that is," Julian declared. "You're just blindly sticking to stupid traditions. You need to realize that being a pirate doesn't preclude one from being elegant."

"Here's what I think of ye and yer elegance," Harold shouted.

Then proving Julian's earlier claim, he wriggled beneath his bindings and managed to toss his hook at where Julian sat a short distance away. His aim was true, and the point of his hook snagged the other man's shirt along the side of his chest tearing a hole in it.

"My designer shirt!" Julian cried out in horror. "Do you have any idea how much this cost?! And look at this, I'm bleeding! If I scar, it'll ruin my perfect chest. I'll never be able to visit a beach again."

Finally deciding he'd had enough, Naruto went back above deck, leaving Akamaru to look on in amusement as the two captains slid along the floor and began attacking one another as best they could while tied up.

Honestly, were those two idiots even a risk to anyone? Making up his mind right then, Naruto decided that his next stop is the Grand Line. He has better things to do other than waste his time fighting East Blue Sea pirates he considered a joke. But when he arrived, he saw Kiba, taking a look through a telescope at some ships that were nearing.

"What do you make of this?" Kiba asked. "Four ships whose crews all look terrified of something behind them. But I don't see anyone chasing them."

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "Let's go ask one of them."

They were able to pull their ship up next to one of the others, matching its speed and course. Naruto would have preferred a real marine ship. But it was some consolation that the one they'd ended up with was, in all honesty, a reasonably fast ship.

"Is there any trouble?" Naruto asked.

"It's Don Krieg," a passenger on the ship yelled back. "He's attacking the Baratie. We just escaped from there."

"Don Krieg?" Naruto muttered.

"Recognize the name?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he has the second highest bounty in East Blue," he replied. "He must have at least a little fight in him to earn that."

Setting course in the direction the ships had just fled from, it didn't take them long to see the floating restaurant coming up in the distance. But when he got close enough to make out details, Naruto almost did a double take.

"Krieg's ship is in pieces!" Naruto declared in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Kiba asked.

Not having any reply, Naruto simply continued to scan through the telescope for any clues. But he saw nothing that could have left such a large ship so completely destroyed. At least until one figure in particular caught his eye.

"That looks like Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk," he supplied for Kiba, who was still waiting on an answer. "But what's he doing here in the East Blue Sea?"

"We better be careful," Kiba warned. "My mom and sister told me that Mihawk is a member of the Shichibukai, the most powerful class of pirates in the world. And although Shichibukai members worked for the World Government, there is a not-so-friendly, yet associated relationship between Shichibukai and the Marines."

"I already know who Mihawk is," said Naruto. "My father told me about him. He was regarded the title "Greatest Swordsman in the World." He fought a duel with Red-Headed Shanks, one of the Yonko, a battle that shaken the entire Grand Line. With his abilities, he can compete with the power of the Admirals of the Navy."

"Which is why we have to be careful around him, "Kiba repeated again.

"Oh we'll be careful," said Naruto. "But if he oversteps his bounds and starts attacking civilians, we'll be indebted to stop him…Or maybe I should say try to stop him."

He was dead serious about stepping in if the situation called for it, but he wasn't any more eager than Kiba to do so. Still, he continued his course and pulled up next to the Baratie, seeing that there was one ship that hadn't fled. A small vessel with four men on it, through a couple of them would probably be more accurately called boys than men.

Hopping off and tying the ship to the Baratie, he saw a green haired young man approaching Mihawk. Curious as what was going on he decided to see if anyone on the other ship had information.

"Who is that?" he questioned them. "And what does he think he's doing?"

"That's Pirate Hunter Zoro," one of them replied after turning to face his questioner. "He's the greatest swordsman in East Blue."

"And I'm his captain," boasted one of the younger passengers of the small vessel, a boy wearing a wide brimmed straw hat.

He looked like he was about to add something else. Instead, something behind Naruto caught his eye and his face lit up with excitement.

"That's a massive dog!" he called out enthusiastically. "Hey Usopp, let's go pet him."

"Luffy, how can you be so carefree when Zoro is about to fight that monster?" Usopp admonished.

But his companion ignored him, grabbing the other boy with one hand and the side of the ship with his other. Then he backed up … stretching his arm as he went? He must be another devil fruit user. Anyway, having stretched his arm to several times its original length, Luffy lifted his feet and took off as if fired from a slingshot.

He and his passenger crash landed behind him next to were Kiba and Akamaru had just gotten off the ship. Luffy seemed unaffected by the impact, but the same couldn't be said for Usopp, who had yet to stand up.

But Luffy ignored that fact and proceeded to run around Akamaru excitedly examining him. Neither Akamaru nor Kiba seemed quite sure of how to react. Naruto, however, chose to turn his attention back to the two who were still on the ship.

"A pirate hunter?" he parroted. "So you're bounty hunters?"

"That's right," responded the same man who answered before. "I'm Johnny and this is Yosaku. We may not be a match for Zoro, but I'll have you know we're pretty strong ourselves."

"So what exactly is he doing?" Kiba asked.

"Challenging him to a fight to prove he's the better swordsman, of course," Yosaku answered.

"Well you should stop him before he gets hurt," Naruto warned them. "He may be the best swordsman in East Blue, but Mihawk is the best swordsman in the Grand Line. And you're about to learn how great the gap between those two oceans is."

"The Grand Line?" Luffy repeated the word as if mean something to him. "Have you been there?"

"I was born there," Naruto answered. "In fact, this is the first time I've left it."

"That's great," Luffy said energetically. "You should join my crew. I'm going there myself and you could show me around when I get there."

"You don't even know my name and you're asking me to join your crew?" Naruto replied, caught a bit off guard by the unorthodox request.

"I guess you're right," the boy admitted. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, what's your name?"

"Ensign Naruto D. Namikaze of the Marines," he supplied.

"There, now you can join my crew," Luffy declared, as if it were already a done deal.

"Um … I appreciate the offer," he answered, still not sure how to react to the rather odd boy, "but I'm already captain of my own crew and member of the Navy."

Luffy looked like he was prepared to argue further, so Naruto switched tactics and tried to distract him instead.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with not losing the crewmen you already have?" he asked.

"Ah!" he cried out. "My navigator ran off with my ship! Wake up Usopp. We have to go after them."

While Luffy tried to shake Usopp back to consciousness, Naruto pondered his words. Wasn't that his ship over there? And why had his navigator run off with it? Maybe they hadn't agreed to join in the first place. Was this just some crazy kid who went around insisting people were part of his crew? Was he really even Zoro's captain? Even Sai, despite his emotionless face, was puzzle by this Luffy's character.

Speaking of Zoro, how was the fight going? He quickly returns his attention to the match.

"What's that for?" Zoro asked Mihawk who just pull out a small pocketknife.

"I'm not a fool in hunt rabbits with cannon," said Mihawk. "You may have a reputation but you're still a bunny to me. The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the sea into 4 quarters, the East Blue is the weakest of them all… sorry but this is the small I got!"

"Maybe my mom and sister are wrong about this guy," Kiba said as he stares with disbelief. "With that cocky attitude and small knife of his, I think Zoro might beat him with his three swords."

Angry by Mihawk's remark, Zoro charged at Mihawk with his three swords shouting his attack the "Oni Giri"—until it was interrupted by Mihawk who managed to block it with ease with his knife.

"No way!" gasped Kiba with a shocking tone.

"That's impossible! Big brother's attack never failed!" Johnny cried out in skepticism.

Zoro fought Mihawk ferociously; trying taking him down with is three swords. However Mihawk easily evades all of Zoro's swords strikes, as if this fight was just a walk in the park.

"He just playing with him," Naruto conjecture the fight. "Zoro may not realize it, but Mihawk's not taking him seriously. He knows Zoro is nowhere in his league."

Johnny and Yosaku were about to interfere but Luffy stopped them both.

"No you two! Don't interfere with Zoro's match!" Luffy told them firmly

Zoro was knocked to ground again. Getting back up, Zoro was ready to perform a primary attack until Mihawk's stabbed Zoro in the chest with small knife.

"You know you can't beat me yet you keep on trying this vain attempt!" Mihawk alleged to Zoro. "Why?"

"Mine ambition!" Zoro replied through the sword in his mouth. "It's the only thing keeps me going."

"You'll die!" Mihawk warned him.

"I rather die than accepting defeat!" Zoro confirmed determinedly.

"Is that guy nuts?" Kiba said out loud.

Naruto didn't understand why Zoro wants to defeated Mihawk. Perhaps it is a swordsman's dream to take Mihawk's title to become the World's greatest swordsman. But whatever it is, it seems to catch Mihawk's notices.

"Tell me boy…what is your name?" Mihawk asked him, putting his small knife away.

"Roronoa Zoro!" replied Zoro.

"I'll remember that name," said Mihawk as he pulls out his immense black sword. "It's been a while since I met one with so much courage and willpower. So I'll honor the swordsman code and send you to your death with the finest blade in the world."

"That's the sword that destroyed out fleet!" cried out one of Don Krieg's men.

"That was one big ass sword he got," Kiba said out loud.

"That's sword is called the Yoru," Naruto stated. "From what my father had told me it is the strongest sword in the world and part of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono, the class of legendary swords. Yet it's way much more than its size."

Zoro began spinning the two swords in his hands while charging at Mihawk, shouting "3,000 Worlds!"

But Mihawk slashed him before his execute his attack, while destroying two swords that were in his hands. He seethed his last sword… and then turned around and held out his arms wide.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked in disbelief of what Zoro was doing.

"Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame!" Zoro replied with a smile on his face.

"Fine!" Mihawk replied before he sliced Zoro on the chest.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed.

"Did I just see something crazy?" Kiba said with disbelief in his tone. "Did he allow Mihawk to cut him?"

Zoro fell into the water, while Johnny and Yosaku dove in after him. A enraged Luffy, meanwhile, used his powers to launch himself toward Mihawk in an attack of his own.

Naruto knew with the situation was rapidly spiraling out of control, and would likely lead to more needless deaths. But as long as Mihawk was the one being attacked, there wasn't anything Naruto could do. Mihawk, however, showed surprising restraint for a pirate and simply dodged Luffy's attack without retaliating.

"Don't' worry, I left him alive," Mihawk told Luffy before turning his attention towards Zoro. "My name is Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk! It's too soon for you to die Roronoa Zoro!

"My name is Dracule Mihawk!" Mihawk continued out loud. "It's too soon for you to die Zoro! Discover yourself… see the world… and grow strong… I will wait for you at the top. Struggle with your whole heart and best this sword… Strive to surpass me Roronoa Zoro!"

"I don't get it? Why would he say something like that?" asked Kiba.

"I guess Zoro had earned Mihawk's attention," said Naruto. "My father told me Mihawk barely has a few rivals and not many have gone up against Mihawk and survived. He doesn't always use his Yoru in every sword match. I guess Zoro is the kind opponent he must been waiting for all his life."

As they'd been talking, Johnny and Yosaku had dragged an astonishingly still conscious Zoro back to their ship and began to treat him. He'd give the man full credit for his fortitude if nothing else.

"Luffy can you hear me?" asked Zoro weakly.

"I hear you!" yelled Luffy.

"Were you disappointed… if I fail to become the world's greatest swordsman? You'll be disappointed right?" asked Zoro.

He began to cough up blood.

"Save your breath!" yelled Yosaku.

"Never again!" Zoro begins to pronounce out loud, "I will never lose again! Not again! Until I take Mihawk's title! I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN! DO YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT…KING OF THE PIRATES?"

"Not at all!" Luffy replied with a smile.

"King of the Pirates? What did he mean by that?" Naruto wondered confusion.

"You two make a good team," Mihawk said. "I hope I encounter all of you one day again." Just as Hawk-eye was leaving he stopped when he noticed someone and his eyes winded slightly.

_"Where do I know that blonde marine from somewhere?"_ Mihawk wondered as he stares at Naruto.

It was with warning someone from Don Krieg pirates steps forward and shouted "Hey Mihawk!" The voices belonged to a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns. He was dressed in what appeared to be a golden amour with light violet pants.

"I was sure that you came out here to claim the bounty on my head, "he said with arrogant tone."Weren't you here to kill Don Krieg? The ruler of the East Blue Sea!"

"So that's Don Krieg," Naruto slowly states.

"That was the plan," answer back Mihawk. "But I had my fun already so I'm going home right now and get some rest."

"I don't care if you already had your fun you bastard!" Don Krieg snarled. "Now it's time to have my fun!"

Don-Kreig begins fired guns that suddenly appeared on his armor, right at Mihawk. Yet Mihawk used his sword to block the attack which made the sea wild once again, Luffy managed to get back on the Barite, the holding on to the railing. Mihawk is no longer in sight.

**0o0o0**

"Usopp set sail!" ordered Luffy to one of his friends.

"Right, we'll go after her… and when we come back we'll set sail to the Grand Line when everyone's together!" yelled Usopp.

"I guess we've had to take care of these guys," said Naruto as he created twenty-fiver clones in midair. Before joining the Marines, Naruto was limited to five clones. Right now, he is able to created twenty-five clones."

"Guard the civilians!" he order ten of his clones.

With Mihawk no longer in sight, Krieg quickly turned his attention to the Baratie, and Naruto heard him shout an order to his crew, who began to swim to the other vessel in large numbers. The Baratie responded in a most unusual manner, a couple of large wooden platforms rising up on either side like a pair of fins for the ship.

Naruto jumps between the cooks and the pirates as he shouted an order ""You all stay back! I'll protect you from these pirates!"

"Don't underestimate us chefs!" yelled one of the cooks. He has blonde hair and was well-dressed in a suited outfit. "We can fight as well as we can cook."

Proving his point, the blonde cook moved in a speed Naruto recognizes to be superhumanly. In a flash, he proceeded to tear through the pirates with an impressive display of martial skill that seemed to center entirely on kicking. He was soon joined by the other cooks who also were managing to get the better of the pirates.

_"It looked like they might not need our help after all!"_ thought Naruto.

Just then two cooks out of nowhere hurtle past him. Known as Patty and Carne by the rest of the cooks, they begin taking out large scores of Don-Kreig's pirates individually, but as successful team. It seems the tide of the battle appeared against the pirates…until a large man covered in circular pieces of armor who had just climbed out of the water. He'd easily beaten Patty and Carne with just simple blows.

His very appearance lifted the morale of the remaining pirates.

"It's Pearl!" one cried out. "He'll teach those chefs why we're the strongest pirates in East Blue."

Pearl continued to approach the group chefs, most of who backed off in response to his advance.

"This one looks interesting," Kiba declared. "Hey Naruto, me and Akamaru, will take care of this guy."

Together, both Kiba and Akamaru ran toward the armored pirate, who saw them coming and turned to face his attackers. Akamaru pulled out ahead of Kiba and begun heading right at Peral, using Soru speed. Pearl braced for the impact as the large animal barreled toward him, but instead Akamaru passed just to his right, avoiding a collision.

"Looks like your pet missed," Pearl pointed out in mockery as he charged at Kiba. "Even if that mutt of yours did hit me, it would all been in vain! I'm invincible!"

"He missed on purpose!" Kiba sneered at Pearl. "The plan was to get you between me and Akamaru!"

Turning around he saw Kiba's claim hadn't been a trick, as Akamaru had reversed course and was once heading straight for him.

**"Ruff Ruff, Ruff Ruff! (Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Spinning Fang!)"! **Akamaru barked his technique. He was spinning around in circle, looking like a tornado. He was heading straight towards Pearl ferocious speed. Pearl braced for the impact as the large animal barreled toward him.

However, Peral made a mistake in turning his back on Kiba. The moment he did, Kiba shouted his attack **"Soru Technique: Impact Push!"**

With the strength of his momentum, Kiba's entire body crashed against Peral from behind. This causes Peral to go off balance, which left him open to Akamaru's attack.

**"Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Collision Sandwich!"** shouted Kiba.

Despite his claim of his invincibility, Peral was brutally crushed between both of them. His armor proved insufficient for such an attack, shattering on both sides and not even absorbing enough force to preventing Pearl from losing consciousness as a result of the double impact.

"He was supposed to be one of your strongest fighters?" Kiba asked the shocked Don-Kreig pirates, Based on the tone in his voice, he was clearly disappointed. "I'm beginning to think Naruto was right about East Blue. And it's no wondered Mihawk handed you your asses on a silver platter!"

"Nobody move!" a new voice yelled.

The call directed his attention to a pirate who had a gun pointed directly at the head of an aging chef.

"Gin!" the blond chef from earlier yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you or anyone else hurt, Sanji," Gin replied. "Just leave the ship and I'll let him go."

Taking hostages, just what Naruto would expect of pirate scum. Well, he wasn't about to let them get away with it. He summoned a clone from behind Gin, one which was immediately spotted by a number of the pirates watching the scene.

But his clone, knowing it had to act quickly, grabbed Gin's arm before a cry of warning could go up and wrenched it away from his captive. Sanji was already in motion and followed up with a powerful kick to Gin's head that sent him flying away from the man he now stood protectively over.

"Thank you for help," Sanji said to the clone. "But let me handle Gin."

Naruto was inclined to grant his request. He wouldn't want anyone barging in on a fight that was personal to him. And since his clone shared his though process, it nodded its own assent a moment later.

"Look out!" Kiba yelled from nearby, and Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see a giant morning star heading right for him.

Doubting he had time to dodge, he prepared his Tekkai only to have Luffy jump into its path and sending it hurtling right back at Krieg with his bare hands. The armored pirate dodged his own weapon, which slammed into a mast that had somehow remained standing prior to that point.

But whatever luck had saved it so far clearly had run dry, as its base splintered into pieces. Then gravity took over and sent it tumbling back toward them, creating a bridge between the Baratie and the piece of ship Krieg stood on.

"What exactly is your power?" Naruto asked curiously, impressed by the display.

"I'm made of rubber which I can stretch beyond normal reach," Luffy replied proudly. "I had eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi ! Blows like that can't hurt me."

"I'm a Devil Fruit user myself too," Naruto replied back. "I had eaten the Kurōn Kurōn no mi. I had ability to created clone copies of myself."

"Sounds cool," Luffy answered respectfully

"You want to take him down together?" Naruto asked in invitation.

"Sure, why not!" Luffy replied cheerfully.

Together, the two of them charged across the mast toward the captain of the pirates. In response the man lifted his shield and fired a number of wooden stakes at the two of them. Using Soru and Geppo, Naruto was able to easily avoid them, and even knocked a couple out of the way that looked like they were heading for Luffy.

"Not bad," Krieg admitted as their charge neared him. "But how will you deal with this?"

He then flipped over his cape, revealing that the now outward facing side was covered in spikes, protecting him from all sides. Naruto drew up short, trying to decide how to react. His clones would dispel instantly if they tried to attack that. But if they were careful, they could grab the spikes and toss Krieg and his stupid cape around.

But his musings became moot as Luffy hadn't paused even for a second, slamming his fist right into the spikes protecting Krieg's head and knocking the man forcefully to the ground. The blood made it clear his power didn't protect him from sharp objects, and Naruto couldn't decide whether to be impressed or appalled by Luffy's attack.

But he was able to decide on a course of action. So he quickly the shield and cloak Krieg had just dropped and tossed them into the ocean. He then summoned three clones and surrounded the pirate captain, who was just recovering from the attack.

"I'll admit I hadn't expected such a reckless assault," Krieg stated. "But don't fool yourselves into thinking you have a chance. My armor is indestructible, so you two can punch away at me all day and it won't do you any good."

"Then you won't mind if I put that to the test will you?" Naruto asked, relishing the challenge.

Naruto and his clones all charged simultaneous, hitting Krieg's armor with their strongest punches. Naruto had to admit the armor was hard, as he was now feeling a pain in his knuckles. But he was more than satisfied when several cracks appeared in the 'indestructible' armor.

"How can this be?" Krieg asked in disbelief noticing the cracks himself.

**"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"** Luffy cried out in announcement of his own attack.

The double fist strike lifted him right off the ground and sent him flying backwards. Only the quick thinking of one his clones prevented Krieg from going over the edge as it jumped into his path and sent him back to the ground with a flying kick.

The force of the kick sent that clone into the ocean instead, the power of which instantly destroyed it. But that was a small price to pay to keep Krieg from escaping to where neither Luffy nor he could follow.

In addition, the further attacks on his armor had caused the cracks had spread to the point where the armor itself now shattered and fell off as Krieg slowly stood. Without its protection, the following minute must have been one of the worst of his life. Needless to say the pirate captain was no longer conscious after being subject to a brutal beating from the two devil fruit users.

Turning back to the Baratie he was expecting to receive shocked disbelief from Krieg's crew. But he was disappointed to see there wasn't a conscious pirate in sight. Just a pile of bodies were Kiba was stacking their limp forms. Even Gin had been dealt with, most likely by Sanji, who stood over the fallen man.

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job," Naruto declared proudly.

"Your power is great," Luffy replied. "You could really leave the Marines and joined my crew."

"No thank you," Naruto answered, again caught off guard by the odd boy's thought pattern. "I just can't leave an organization that I already joined."

"That's too bad," Luffy replied. "But if you really do leave Marines you always have a spot in my crew."

"I'm going to take care of these pirates if you don't mind," Naruto told him, hoping to change the subjected before Luffy had a chance to fixate on convincing Naruto to join his crew again. "I'll make sure to tell them about your contribution if you're concerned about the bounty."

"I don't care about the bounty," Luffy proclaimed in a matter of pride.

Ah, it was refreshing to see a bounty hunter who wasn't in it out of greed, even if he was a little off.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you but I guess this is where we part ways," he told Luffy offering his hand.

Luffy grasped the hand with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again in the Grand Line," he predicted.

**o0o0**

A day had passed when they left Baratie. However, not before one of the restaurant owners known as Zeff held a party to honor Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru for helping saving their restaurant from the pirates.

"Some party they threw us last night, huh?" Kiba asked.

It had been quite a party. Although with how much Kiba drank, Naruto had to wonder if he really recalled that fact or just assumed to be so. He might not think so fondly of it if he had a clearer recollection of his actions.

"We did save their restaurant," Naruto reminded him. "It was kind of the least they could do."

"Pity that Luffy kid had already left though," Kiba added. "He seemed like the type that would enjoy a party. Anyway, where are we headed next?"

"To 16th Branch Base," Naruto answered. "I heard it's located at Konomi Islands since its close by."

"What?" Kiba asked, probably wondering if he'd heard right. "Right now?"

"We don't exactly have a choice," Naruto begins to explain to him. "We've got a hold filled with over 150 pirates. We'll run out of food and water in no time with that many and we got difficult time manning the ship by ourselves. And there wasn't exactly enough of their ship left to use our usual methods."

"There's got to be some other option," Kiba insisted. "We could just steal the ship from the next pirates we find."

"And if we don't find one before we starve to death?" Naruto asked. "A couple of missing ensigns isn't exactly a big deal. There's a good chance that even if the base we're heading to have been informed, they've forgotten all about it."

"I still don't like it," Kiba complained.

Naruto didn't like it either dreading the moment the ocean would end. But eventually it did just that, a marine base coming into view. As his clones pulled into port and docked the ship, Naruto went down to the hold and brought up Krieg. He'd take care of the most dangerous captive first, and deal with the rest later.

Seeing Krieg again, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He knew the man was strong, and not wanting to risk him breaking his bindings, he had gone a bit overboard with the rope and chains. He looked almost like a deformed mummy. His head was the only part left free, and that only if you didn't count the gag.

As there was no way the man could walk, Naruto lifted him over his shoulder and began to carry him away. Leaving Kiba and Akamaru behind, he left the ship, quickly being joined by an escort of marine guards when they recognized just who it was he bringing in.

Nartuo became nervous every step as he approaches the Marine base. Yet on a positive note, no one had yet brought up his escape from Shell Island. Not even after he'd led his captives into the base, setting bureaucrats scurrying trying to figure out what to do with Krieg. He was beginning to think he would get away with this. Until someone else walked into the room.

"You!" Naruto and Nezumi yelled at the same time when they'd spotted each other.

Of all the bases he could have gone to, it just had to be this one. He recalled now that Nezumi said he had plans to work in East Blue. Naruto just wished he'd thought to check which base that was.

"I heard about you going AWOL," Nezumi said smugly. "Giving you a moniker call "Rogue Marine" Naruto D. Namikaze. But I never imagined I would be able to see you brought to justice myself. Fortune must be smiling on me today."

While Nezumi surely had plenty more taunts ready, he was denied the opportunity to use them as the doors burst open allowing the entry of a highly agitated man. Although clearly older, he bore a striking resemblance to Nezumi and sported a number of fresh cuts and bruises. This must be Nezumi's father, who went by the same name if his memory served.

"Father," Nezumi called out to the man, confirming their relationship. "I caught that Naruto fugitive I told you about."

"I don't have time for your childish rivalries right now," his father snapped. "There are bigger issues at stake. I need to ... is that Don Krieg?"

Naruto was suddenly grateful no one in the base had yet figured out what to do with the man. Showing off the good he'd done may put the marine captain in a better mood to be lenient.

"Yes, sir," he answered with a salute. "He's one of the pirates I've captured since I began patrolling East Blue."

"You mean to say a punk like you managed capture such an infamous pirate?" he questioned examining Naruto as if expecting this to be some big prank.

"He does have monstrous strength," his son informed him. "But that's all the more reason to lock him up. He's a menace."

"I should listen to my son. I could have you locked up right next to your prisoners," Captain Nezumi threatened. "But I think I may be better served turning one monster against another."

"Sir?" Naruto asked hoping for clarification.

"I'll let you continue on your way," he declared. "But only if you agree to hunt down a pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy."

"Luffy?" Naruto questioned, wondering if there was any chance he was referring to someone else by that name. "You mean a goofy kid that wears a straw hat and has a devil fruit power that gave him a rubber body?"

"You know him?" Nezumi asked curiously.

"I ran into him once before," Naruto admitted. "But I thought he was a bounty hunter. He was with Pirate Hunter Zoro."

"Yes, he was with Zoro," Nezumi confirmed. "But only because the Pirate Hunter has turned to piracy himself. He and his crew took out Arlong, stole all of his treasure, harassed the people Cocoyashi Village, and then attacked the marine force I was leading in an attempt to restore order. I barely escaped with my life."

Inwardly Naruto was kicking himself for not figuring this out earlier. Really, a bounty hunter who didn't care about a prize like the one offered for Krieg? He just knew there was no way a pirate would be able to collect that's why he'd let Naruto take care of them.

"I'll do it," Naruto said firmly. "I'll capture Luffy and his crew."

"If you succeed I may even see about getting you pardoned for your actions," Nezumi offered. "Although I think my son here is hoping you'll fail. I guess one of the two of us is going to get our revenge."

"I'll just have to make sure it's you then, sir," Naruto replied.

**0o0o0**

Nojiko gasped at the figures she saw walking up the path to Cocoyashi Village. Arlong and his crew had just been defeated, what were few dozen fishmen doing here? At the head of their group was a large red fishman. Normally the fishman had at least somewhat human like faces but if you buried this one up to his neck in sand, Nojiko suspected he might be mistaken for a normal fish lying on the ground.

As they approached the small group of villagers who had been chatting with Nojiko, Genzo immediately stepped in front of her protectively. Not at all frightened by his display, the leader walked up to the heavily scarred man.

"Tell me human, what happened to Arlong Park?" he asked menacingly.

"It was destroyed," Genzo answered. "And unless you want to be taken out like your leader was, I suggest you leave town and never return."

"I know it was destroyed," the fishman snapped back. "I want to know how. And where is Arlong? I'm not dumb enough to fall for your transparent lie."

"Believe what you want," Nojiko yelled at him from behind Genzo. "But it's still the truth."

Enraged by her reply, Nojiko saw the fishman prepared to backhand her. She closed her eyes reflexively before hearing a large crash. Worried Genzo had just taken the blow for her. However, a loud commotion caught everyone's attention.

"Back away from the villagers," said a voice from behind the small crowd of fishmen.

All eyes turn to where the voice comes from. The voices belong to a handsome spiked blonde marine. At his side was a wild-looking athletic boy and a Great Pyrenees, the largest dog she ever seen.

"I don't know how you got behind us," snarled the red fishman. "But you're outnumbered and outmatch you!"

"Is that so?" the marine asked almost mockingly. "Then why don't you show me what you're made of?"

This kind surprised everyone including Nojiko.

"All right then," he replied with sneered. "But just remember—you've asked for it!"

Walking up to his challenger, the difference in their size became very apparent. The blond wasn't at all short by human standards, looking to be very tall. But the fishman stood almost a foot taller and had to weigh at least twice as much. And he intended to take advantage of that fact, throwing his whole body into a single punch aimed at the young man's chest.

Nojiko cringed as the marine made no attempt to dodge the attack as it barreled in. She knew how notorious a fishman's physical strength is. But rather than breaking ribs and knocking the smaller of the combatants away, the fishman's fist halted abruptly when it struck him.

"You call that a punch?" the blond mocked, appearing completely unphased by the attack. "This is a punch."

So saying, he threw a right hook at the fishman, although it almost turned into an uppercut given the differences in their height. But the punch was so strong; it sends the fishman flying, crashing on the ground very hard; several yards away from them, not moving a single muscle.

"BOSS!" cried out one of the fishmen cried out before he turns his angry gaze at Naruto. "You're going pay for that you stinking human!"

However it was all in vain. A few minutes later all the fishmen laid on ground brutally defeated before the feet of the handsome blonde marine, the pale boy, the wild boy, and huge dog.

"That was amazing! Especially the part you knockout the red fishman!" said out loud one of mob of villagers that swarmed the marines and their dog.

"That wasn't anything impressive," the wild boy insisted, sounding a little jealous of the attention his companion was getting. "They were all really weak. Naruto was just showing off."

"Well then, Naruto," Genzo stated walking over to the boys himself. "We're just grateful you and ..."

"Kiba," Naruto provided. "And the dog is Akamaru."

"Yes," Genzo gratefully, "that you, Kiba and Akamaru here showed up. If there's anything we can do to repay you, just let us know."

"Actually, we're here looking for a dangerous pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy," Sai told them. "We heard he and his crew caused you some trouble and we'd appreciate any information you might have on where they went. Or perhaps a description of their ship if anyone got a look at it."

The villagers quickly grew silent at the revelation that their current saviors were hunting their previous saviors.

"But Luffy is ... hey!" Genzo said.

The sentence may have made more sense if Nojiko hadn't 'accidentally' stomped on his foot rather hard part way through.

"Sorry," she pretended to apologize. "But as Genzo was saying, Luffy is very dangerous. You should avoid him for your own good."

"Hey don't worry about us," Kiba boasted. "We're combat specialists from marine headquarters. You barely saw a fraction of what we can do just now."

"Is that so?" Nojiko asked sweetly. "Then did Captain Nezumi send you after Luffy?"

"That's right," Naruto confirmed. "He specially charged us with bringing Luffy to justice."

"In that case, I'll be happy to tell you what their ship looks like," Nojiko told them. "It's a large vessel, painted completely black, with blood red sails. And it must have at least two dozen cannons."

"That certainly sounds unique," Naruto answered. "Now do you have any idea where he's heading next?"

"And I don't know where they're headed, but they sailed off to the East," Nojiko lied.

"Well they're probably trying to throw off pursuit then," Naruto assumed. "He and his crew were quite clear they were heading toward the Grand Line. We may be able to beat him to the entrance if we hurry."

Nojiko silently cursed that she hadn't been able to throw them off the trail, but at least they seemed to have believed her about the ship. But she realized there might be another way she could help her sister."

"Please, if you're going after them, take me with you," Nojiko requested.

"What are you talking about?" Genzo yelled out in surprise. "Do you know how dangerous it would be to go with them?"

"Yes, a marine vessel is no place for a civilian," Naruto replied. "It's best you stay here which you can be safe.

But his partner immediately pulled them to the side and began whispering furiously at them.

" ... no rule against it ... crazy not to ... hot ... just look at her ..." were some of the pieces she managed to catch Kiba saying.

It was easy to see he was trying to change Naruto's mind and exactly why he was doing so. So she did her best to smile cutely whenever they looked her way. But despite Kiba's best effort, he seemed unable to sway the other marine.

"I'm sorry, it's just too dangerous," he told her.

If he wasn't going to cave that easily then it was time for Nojiko to kick the act up a notch.

"I didn't want to tell you this," she began melodramatically, "but Luffy and his crew took my little sister. I know I may not be much help in a fight, but I ... I just can't sit here and do nothing."

A pretty good performance if she said so herself. She could see that Naruto was wavering. Now to go in for the kill—getting down on her knees she looked up at him pleadingly and even succeeded in producing a couple of crocodile tears.

"I'm a pretty good cook," she informed them in mock desperation. "Or I could help clean. I'll find some way to contribute. Please just take me with you."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he asked her "Can you cook Ramen?"

"Yes, she replied.

She could tell by the look on his face that she'd already won. It seemed that, like most men, he was unable to say no to a woman in tears.

"Fine," he finally answered. "We'll give you twenty minutes to gather your things and say your goodbyes. If you're not back here by then we're leaving without you."

"Thank you. You won't regret this," she told him turning to head to her house, more to hide the smirk she was struggling to suppress than out of any real hurry.

But then again, maybe she should hurry. Twenty minutes wasn't a lot of time. Not wanting to waste it, she ran back to her house and began to quickly pack her things. About a minute into the process Genzo walked in.

"What was that all about?" he asked her disapprovingly.

"You're the one who was about to declare yourself a pirate sympathizer to a couple of thugs sent by Nezumi," Nojiko fired back.

"That's not the point," Genzo answered a little sheepishly. "What makes you think going with them is a good idea? Even if you can send them on a wild goose chase, they're hardly the only marines around."

"Maybe not, but they do seem pretty strong," Nojiko argued, "And they're hunting Luffy specifically."

"And what happens if they ever find out what you're doing?" Genzo countered. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll be careful," she replied stubbornly.

They proceeded to lock stares in a contest of wills. But Genzo was the one to give up first, turning away with a sigh.

"It's alright," he told her. "I know what this is really about."

"What do you mean?" Nojiko asked in confusion.

"It's easy to see," he told her. "Your little sister is off having wild adventures, and you're still here with little more than a boring old man to keep you company. It's no wonder you'd jump at a chance to head out into the world yourself."

"You're not boring," she answered, trying to raise his spirits.

But inwardly she wondered if he was right. She had been a little envious of Nami going off to travel the world. Maybe she'd let that subconsciously cloud her judgment.

"Don't change your mind on my account," he said in a rather abrupt about face from his previous position. "It'll be lonely with both of you girls gone, I'll admit. But I don't want you blaming me for having missed this opportunity."

"What happened to it being too dangerous?" she asked him.

"I didn't want you to go," he admitted. "But in all honesty, those two boys seem decent enough folk. Really, I can't see it being nearly as dangerous as joining a pirate crew. Just take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised him, giving him a quick hug.

Then finishing her preparations, she made it back to where Naruto and Kiba were waiting, and still had a few minutes to spare before her deadline. Nojiko was glad to see them, worrying a bit on the way back that Naruto would have changed his mind and used the opportunity to leave her behind.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, let's head out," she suggested.

Nojiko hadn't expected to depart Cocoyashi Village herself so soon after Nami had. But she was looking forward to swapping adventure stories with her sister someday. Although if Nojiko had anything to do with it, that day would be far off, as she was going to do her best to keep these marines far away from her sister.

**AN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To the Grand Line  
**

**Cocoyasi Village; East Blue Sea**

"This is your ship?" Nojiko asked in surprise.

The black sailed vessel she stood in front of looked nothing like any marine ship she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, we captured it from some pirates," Naruto informed her. "We decided we might as well put it to use, but we haven't had a chance to repaint the sails yet."

"Are the marines really so hard up for ships they couldn't give you one of their own?" Nojiko queried.

"That's ... a bit of a long story," Naruto told her hesitantly.

"Yeah, nothing you need to worry about," Kiba added, looking decidedly nervous.

They were obviously hiding something from her, but she decided not to press the subject. After all, she wasn't being entirely open with them. So instead she boarded the ship, dragging the suitcase she'd packed behind her.

"There are a number of empty quarters below deck," Naruto told Nojiko after following her aboard. "Feel free to claim whichever one you want."

Thanking him, she decided to take him up on his offer, heading down the stairs and below deck. The hold contained a number of crates and barrels and quite a bit of rope and chain. Looking around she was wondering which room she should check first when one of the doors began to open.

Did they have another crew member on board? But the person who walked out of the room was Naruto. How had he gotten down here before her?

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded of her.

"You ... um ... told me to pick a room." she replied, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Oh? I did?" he asked her. "Does that mean you're coming with us?"

"Uh ... yes?" she replied, her confusion causing her response to come out as more of a question than a statement.

"Did you pick out your room yet?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Spinning around quickly to face back toward the stairs she confirmed it was indeed Naruto, dragging the still unconscious fishmen behind him. She turned back and forth between the two Narutos several times to confirm she wasn't seeing things.

"Ah, so you're identical twins?" she asked, glad to have a logical explanation for Naruto's earlier positional and behavioral changes.

"Not exactly," the Naruto by the stairs answered. "It's probably easiest if I just showed you."

Nojiko jumped as two more Narutos popped into existence next to her without warning. Poking one of the new additions, she confirmed it felt solid. Then as one, the two new ones and the one that had first started this situation by coming out of the room vanished.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Naruto said proudly.

"You know, I'm going to go pick my room now," Nojiko answered. "I could certainly use bed to lie down on."

"You better get used to strange things," Naruto advised. "Lots of people on the Grand Line have devil fruit powers. Any many of their powers are even more unusual than mine."

A couple of days ago, she'd been sure stories about devil fruit were simply myths. Now she'd personally seen the powers of two people who had consumed them. One of whom she was traveling with to a place where such people were common. Just what had she gotten herself into?

**0o0o0**

Naruto stood at the bow of the ship enjoying the sea breeze. One good thing that had come out of his meeting with the two Nezumis was that he'd had a chance to get some spare uniforms. He just felt more comfortable wearing one for some reason. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see they belonged to Nojiko.

He still had reservations about bringing a civilian. And they were only magnified by how shell-shocked the blue haired young woman had been the other day when she'd first learned about his power. Thankfully, by the next morning it appeared she had fully recovered. She even took Akamaru's devil fruit power in stride.

"So, how much do you know about Luffy's crew?" Nojiko asked him.

"Well there's Pirate Hunter Zoro and some long nosed kid named Usopp," he counted off. "There were a couple of bounty hunters named Yosaku and Johnny and a cook by the name of Sanji who associated with him. But I'm not sure if they're members of his crew or not."

"I guess you already know about all of them I got a look at," Nojiko told him. "I was hoping I could help you there."

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Naruto promised her.

But she didn't seem terribly comforted by his assurance. Poor girl was probably still worried about what the pirates would do to her sister.

"Anyway, you said you hadn't been able to repaint the sails yet," Nojiko stated. "Is there any reason for that?"

"We don't have any paint," he answered.

"I thought that might be it," she said cheerfully. "We really should get some, unless you want to risk other marines mistaking you for pirates."

"Yeah, we'll get around to that when we have some time," he replied.

"I also couldn't find any spare lumber," she added. "What are we going to do if the ship needs repairs? And you don't have much variety in food. I said I could cook but I can't exactly work miracles. You know, we could stop back at my village quickly. I'm sure everyone would be happy to give us the supplies we need after how you helped us."

"Turning back now is too far out of our way," Naruto pointed out.

Nojiko looked disappointed by his pronouncement, and he wondered if she might be feeling a bit homesick already. She could be beating around the bush, not wanting to admit that openly after the scene she made the other day.

"You know, if you're having second thoughts about leaving home, I'm sure we can find someone who will take you back," he offered.

"No, it's not that," she quickly answered. "I just think we need to be fully prepared. You said yourself the Grand Line is a dangerous place."

"Actually," Naruto replied thoughtfully, "Loguetown should be only about an hour from here. We could stop there and get supplies without losing much time."

"That sounds great," Nojiko cheerfully declared.

"Besides, there's a good chance Luffy and his crew will stop in Loguetown as well," he told her.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked, tensing up a bit.

It seemed however much she wanted to save her sister, she still grew nervous at the thought of facing the pirates again. Not that he could blame her. An ordinary civilian would be no match for even normal pirates. And Luffy was no normal pirate.

"It's the birthplace and execution site of Gold Rogers," Naruto answered. "It's almost like a tourist spot for pirates."

"In that case, do you mind if I take a turn in the crow's nest?" Nojiko queried. "I'm the most likely to recognize their ship if we come across it."

"Go right ahead," he responded.

**0o0o0**

As they neared Loguetown, Nojiko examined the other ships in dock through the telescope. Sure enough, there was the Going Merry. Of all the rotten luck. Why did she have to suggest this in the first place? But there was still hope the two parties wouldn't run into other. After all, her companions just wanted to get in, get their supplies, and leave as quickly as possible.

"Their ship isn't here," she yelled down down to Naruto, who was at the helm.

Or maybe it was one his clones? She hadn't figured out a way to tell the difference.

"But it looks like there's another port further north," she added. "We should check there as well."

"Setting course now," he yelled back.

Unsurprisingly there was no ship in the northern dock that matched the false description she'd given them. So she climbed back down to the deck as the ship was docked. Phase one of her plan was a success. Now she just needed to make sure they didn't bump into anyone from Luffy's crew.

But this was a pretty big town, so what were the odds of that? She just needed to try to convince them to stick together. If they split up she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on both marines.

"Akamaru and I should stay here and guard the ship," Kiba suggested.

"Yes!" Nojiko responded but winced as she realized she sounded far too excited about that. "I mean, that's a good idea."

If they thought it odd, they didn't say anything. And it certainly made her job easier to only have one of them running around town. So leaving with Naruto, they made their way into town.

"So, do you and your sister have any family back in Cocoyashi Village?" Naruto inquired.

"No," she answered solemnly. "Our mother was killed when Arlong took over our village. We don't have any family left but each other."

"Sorry," Naruto replied. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "It happened a long time ago. Not that you ever truly get over it."

"I know what you mean," he replied. "I'm an orphan too. My father died over a decade ago. You learn to deal with it, but you never really stop missing them."

Looking down a side street to her right, her eyes went wide. She'd let herself get too caught up in their conversation and forgotten what she was supposed to be doing here. Now Zoro was running directly their way. Frantically scanning the area, she spotted a shop that looked promising, grabbed Naruto's hand, and dragged him inside.

"What's the big rush?" Naruto asked her after they were safely inside.

"Ah, just excited about shopping," she answered nervously. "You know how women get about shopping."

Inwardly she kicked herself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

"You're excited about buying lumber?" he asked dubiously as he examined the contents of the hardware store they'd entered.

"They have paint too," she quickly pointed out, grabbing up a large can of white paint and trying to smile convincingly.

Eventually he nodded and went around looking for the wood and tools they would need.

"That's all you're buying?" Nojiko asked when she saw him preparing to make his purchases.

"It seems like enough for now," he answered.

"It's better to err on the side of caution," she told him, and proceeded to grab up lumber from around the store and add it to the stack he was carrying.

Soon it was piled high enough that it blocked his vision. That should help if they have any more unlucky encounters. Naruto paid for their supplies and managed to maneuver his way outside the shop again.

"This is a lot of stuff," he complained. "I'm going to get some clones to help me."

"No!" she ordered quickly. "I mean you don't want to cause a scene do you? Not everyone is used to seeing devil fruit powers."

"I guess not," he admitted. "But I can't even see where I'm going."

"Don't worry. I'll guide you," she assured him.

Now they just needed to get some food and they could leave. Wait, there was Zoro again, running toward them from directly ahead. Not having time to be choosy this time. She twisted Naruto sideways and shoved him through the nearest door, following him inside.

"What are we doing in a clothing store?" he asked.

"I need to buy a raincoat," she lied. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"The sky looked clear to me," Naruto countered.

"Just trust me, I know these things," she insisted. "You should probably buy one too."

"I'll risk it," he responded.

So she began to look over raincoats. When she concluded she'd stalled long enough to give the green haired swordsman plenty of time to get out of the area, she selected a dark purple coat and purchased it.

Continuing on their shopping trip, she located a grocery store and led Naruto inside. The place seemed to have a pretty nice selection. Fruits, vegetables, a wide variety of spices, a blond cook. Wait ... a blond cook?! Looking again she confirmed that was indeed Sanji shopping in the same store as them.

At least his back was turned so he hadn't seen them yet. Running over to him, she shoved him to the ground behind an aisle. That would hide him from Naruto's view if he peeked out from around the lumber.

"Close your eyes and wait there quietly for a minute," she whispered to Sanji in her most sultry tone. "I have a surprise for you that I know you'll enjoy."

Sanji actually listened to her without even glancing back to see who had said it. So she left the now grinning fool there and went back to Naruto.

"This store doesn't look very good," she whispered to him. "We should go to another one."

"Why are we whispering?" he asked.

"Because it would be rude if the owner of the store heard me insult it," she told him.

Leading him back to the door, she started to walk out but came to a sudden stop when she saw Zoro run by a third time. What on earth was he doing? She watched him run into an alley a short distance away and again began to leave the store.

But she came up short a second time when Zoro ran right back out of the same alley he'd just entered. That's it, she was going to kill that idiot.

"What do you keep stopping for?" Naruto asked.

"There's a crowd outside," Nojiko claimed. "I just don't want you bumping into them. Don't worry though, they're moving on."

Her luck from that point improved a little. She was able to find another grocery store and buy some food and spices without running into any other familiar faces. And surprisingly, it had started pouring while they'd been in the store.

"Looks like you were right about the rain," Naruto conceded.

"Next time you'll know not to doubt me," she answered with a small laugh.

It figured that the only luck she'd have today was being right about the bad weather. At least she had her rain coat. Setting down the groceries she was carrying, she took her coat out of its bag and began to put it on. Meanwhile Naruto had managed to find his way outside and was already being soaked by the rain.

"Stop that pirate!" a feminine voice cried out.

Despite the fact she'd only gotten as far as putting one arm into the sleeve of her new coat, Nojiko ran outside in response to the call. But she was relieved to see it wasn't one of Luffy's crew, instead being a man with a big red nose who looked more like a clown than a pirate.

Turning sidewise so he could get a look at the man, Naruto moved in front of his path to block him. But instead of a collision, the pirate split into pieces. His upper body flew over Naruto's head while his feet ran right between his legs.

But turning back, she saw that the woman—with brown eyes and hair in a Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead—who had called out hadn't slowed her own run and crashed into Naruto. Both of them went sprawling with the lumber and tools Naruto was carrying tumbling all over the place.

"Naruto?" the dark haired woman asked they recovered.

"Tenten?" he replied.

Apparently the two of them knew each other.

"Ah, I don't have time for this," Tenten cried out, jumping to her feet. "Buggy is getting away."

She then ran off after the departing form of the pirate.

"I'm going to help her," Naruto informed Nojiko.

In a flash, Naruto ran off after Tenten.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nojiko called out as she got up and followed after them.

**0o0o0**

Buggy and their crew had made it back to their ship and sailed off as quickly as they could hoist the anchor. As they pulled away he let out a sigh of relief for having escaped that island.

"Captain, a ship just left the dock in pursuit of us," Mohji informed him.

Grabbing a telescope, he looked at the ship himself, worried Smoker was coming after him. But in all the rain he wasn't able to make out who was on board.

"Keep running," he ordered, deciding to play it safe.

But the other ship proved faster, slowly gaining on them. Still, as they distance shrunk he was able to get a better look at their pursuers. He didn't see Smoker anywhere on the other ship. It was just that girl with the twelve guns that was chasing him earlier and a couple more young marines. Without Smoker around she will be easy to beat, along with those nobodies.

"Bring us about," he ordered. "Prepare to open fire."

Turning the ship until their port cannons were facing the other vessel, they fired three shots. Two of them went wide to either side. However, Buggy was pleased to see the third taking a trajectory that would have it land right on top of a blond marine standing at the bow of their ship.

Seeing it hit he turned to Cabaji beside him.

"That's was almost too gruesome to wa … HE CAUGHT IT?!"

What kind of a person could catch a cannonball with their bare hands? Still he couldn't protect the entire ship at once.

"Keep firing," he ordered. "I want that ship GAH!"

The end of his order was cut off as he was forced to dodge the cannonball the young man had just caught. He'd thrown it back at him?! Examining the hole left in his deck, he struggled to get his heart rate back under control realizing how close that had come in hitting him.

Of course with Buggy's ship no longer fleeing, the other vessel was closing rapidly. And while he was still trying to recover from the shock of the most recent attack, his attacker himself landed on the Big Top's deck.

"Come quietly and there will be no trouble!" the spiky blonde marine said to the pirates.

"You're boarding my ship?" Buggy mocked the blond. "Do you really think one person can take on my entire crew?"

"How about eleven?" he sneered as ten more blonds popped into existence around him.

That made eleven copies of a boy that could catch a cannonball and throw it back. As he was realizing that, another boy, a large dog, and that girl with the twelve guns from before all jumped across, the two ships now having been pulled up next to each other.

"My crew is still more than capable of handling you themselves," he said as quickly flew up above the ship and out of range.

"Captain Buggy!" several of them cried out in protest.

Despite the fact that the Buggy Pirates outnumber their marine opponents, the battle was starting to turn against them. In exactly two and ten seconds, the Buggy Pirates were beaten to ground in hands of three Marine Ensigns, which was extremely embarrassing for a pirate captain like Buggy.

"This can't be happening!" Buggy shouted in defiance and disbelief, but with shock. "Not like this! Not the Buggy Pirates!"

It was then he noticed the fox blonde was standing over his feet, which were still back on the deck, examining them curiously.

"Don't touch those!" he screamed.

"Oh?" the boy said in response. "You mean I shouldn't do this?"

He then stomped down on one of them hard, and Buggy was sure he felt some of the bones snap from the impact. Furious at fox blonde marine for the assault he flew down and got right into his face.

"I told you not to do that!" he screeched.

But the blond just smiled and it was then he came to the realization that he was now only inches from the person he'd flown up to avoid. The last thing he remembered was a fist heading for his face.

**0o0o0**

"I want to thank you again for your help, Naruto," Tenten told him. "Without the use of your ship, Buggy and his crew would have gotten away."

"Just doing my duty," he told her. "Anyway there's no reason you can't take these pirates back by yourself."

Naruto, Tenten, and eleven of his clones were leading Buggy, Cabaji, and Mohji, the three leaders of the Buggy Pirates, along with the rest of their crew back to the Marine outpost. Buggy was wrapped up in several nets, made up of Kairoseki since he was a Devil Fruit user. The other two were more traditionally bound and walking behind them.

"Nonsense," she told him. "This is the second event I owe you big for. I'm not letting you go without meeting Captain Smoker. I'll make sure he puts you in for a commendation."

Naruto acquiesced, but still didn't look happy. He must be one of those people who just weren't comfortable with praise. They soon entered the base, allowing themselves to get out of the storm. Another marine approached the two of them plus three captives as they dripped all over the entranceway.

"We've recaptured Buggy the Clown," she informed him. "Where's Captain Smoker?"

"We're sorry, Ensign Tenten," he replied. "But he left town to chase after Straw Hat Luffy, along with Ensign Tashigi. They were looking for you before they left, but no one could find you."

She'd been left behind? Tenten could not believe that Smoker and Tashigi left for the Grand Line without her. That was just great!

"Wait," Naruto said to the man, "Luffy was here in Loguetown?"

"Yeah, but he managed to escape,"the Marine officer responded. "After I arrive at the Marine outpost I just learn that the Straw Hats were here in town!"

"You guys are chasing after the Straw Hats?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "But we didn't know they were here on the island."

"Well if you're after them too," Tenten said. "Then can I go with you guys?"

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea," Naruto replied.

"Why not?" Tenten complains, "If you're worry that I might become burden to you, then don't worry. You know I'm good fighter, especially with my kind of skill. And I really need to catch up to Captain Smoker and Tashigi."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he reassured her. "It's just … oh forget it. If you're that determined to come, I'd be happy to have you along."

"Thank you," she replied graciously. "You won't regret this. I'll find a way to pay you back for everything someday. I'll just grab a couple of things and meet you at the ship."

As Tenten left, Buggy, helplessly tied up in the Kairoseki net, was spitting threats at Naruto.

"Just you wait Blondie!" Buggy yelled from in the sack. "Buggy the Clown never forgets an enemy! When I get out of here I'll make you pay for that."

"Oh, you want a rematch?" Naruto asked threateningly.

"I'm sorry," Buggy quickly answered. "I was only kidding!"

**0o0o0**

It didn't take long for Naruto to meet up with Tenten at the ship. He greeted her as she came aboard the vessel.

"We didn't have time for proper introductions before," he declared. "This is Ensign Kiba, and Akamaru. This here is Nojiko."

Tenten nodded to each one as he introduced them.

"Everyone, this is Ensign Tenten," he continued. "She'll be joining our crew. I'm sorry this isn't the best weather for a welcoming party."

"Nice job finding her," Kiba whispered approvingly to Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Tenten said, addressing Nojiko, "but I didn't catch your rank."

"I'm not in the marines," Nojiko replied simply.

"Nojiko's sister was captured by the Straw Hat Pirates," Naruto added. "She's come along to help rescue her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tenten told her, "But I promise I'll do my best to help bring them to justice."

"Yeah … thanks," Nojiko replied with a strained smile. "That's … uh … just what I wanted to hear."

Naruto nodded; impressed she was trying to put on a front of cheerfulness for Tenten's sake when the thought of her sister being held by pirates obviously made her uneasy.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get your own ship already?" Tenten inquired.

He did mind her asking, but Naruto wasn't about to say that. Nojiko, however, was kind enough to answer for him while he was still deliberating how best to respond.

"A marine captain by the name of Nezumi sent them after Luffy," Nojiko said. "He got beat up by the Straw Hat Pirates himself, so he sent some combat specialists after them."

"That makes sense," she replied to Naruto's relief. "I've seen Naruto fight on more than one occasion and he's very impressive.

"I'm really strong too, you know," Kiba claimed. "Buggy's crew was just too weak for you to see what I can really do."

"Ah, I wasn't implying you weren't," Tenten assured Kiba. "I just didn't get much of a chance to see you fighting in all the chaos."

"Well forgive me for not having a flashy power or anything," responded Kiba petulantly.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's shove off," Naruto ordered. "The longer we delay, the further behind we get."

Unknown to everyone aboard the ship, they were begin watch. From the vast distance, a stranger, cover in dark green rob, saved for his face that shows a terrifying gaze and tribal tattoo on side, was watching them.

**0o0o0**

They left the dock and set course for Grand Line. Since this wasn't a marine vessel, the only way they could enter the Grand Line was Reverse Mountain.

"Reverse Mountain?" repeated Nojiko. "What's that?"

"It is a mountain at one of the points where all the four Blues seas meet," Naruto told her. "They become one and linked to the entrance of the Grand Line."

"I still don't understand why we can't sail through the Calm Belt," said Kiba. "Going through the Reverse Mountain can be dangerous."

"Are you high Kiba?" Tenten criticize him. "This isn't a marine ship design to go through the Calm Belt."

"Why not?" Nojiko asked.

"Because sailing the Calm Belt can be extremely risky for this ship," Tenten explained. "It lacks ocean currents or winds, and is considered nesting grounds for Neptunians. Only way to sail professionally through the Calm Belt is on a marine warship."

"What about the Reverse Mountain?" Nojiko asked. "Kiba said that going through the Reverse Mountain can be dangerous."

"It is," said Tenten. "Many pirates entering the Grand Line die before they can even get up to the top of the mountain, because the hostile water currents and storms force them to crash into the mountain walls.

"Which is why we got no choice but to go through the Reverse Mountain," Naruto said. "Although it won't be easy, it's more passive than going through the Clam Belt. Yet I think had an idea!"

Naruto took the helm and approached the treacherous waters at the entrance of Reverse Mountain. After getting a good look at where they were headed, Kiba came up to him nervously.

"You sure you can handle this," he asked. "This isn't exactly your specialty."

"No it isn't," he admitted. "But I have a plan. Look."

Kiba directed his focus at the bow of the ship where Naruto was pointing. There, he had four clones leaning over the edge and examining the water.

"I don't get it," Kiba admitted.

"Then just watch. We're about to enter," Naruto told him, not having time to explain.

They were all closely watching the position of the rocks and examining the currents. Every so often, one of his clones would vanish, instantly giving him the memory of what it had just seen. Which allowed him to quickly react accordingly and steer the ship? He would then summon another which would take its place.

It was still difficult to pull off. Kiba was right, this wasn't his specialty. But he made it through the gates unscathed and from there the current did most of the work itself. Everyone was gathered around him on the deck watching the ship go up the mountain appreciatively.

"This is amazing," Nojiko declared excitedly. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I haven't either," Tenten admitted. "I traveled through the Calm Belt to get to East Blue."

Soon they reached the apex and began their descent toward the Grand Line. He could see his ocean of birth coming into view, but that wasn't the only thing. Waiting at the bottom was a large marine vessel. He saw Kiba growing nervous beside him, but tried to stay calm himself. They didn't know what it was there for.

When they hit the bottom and entered the Grand Line, the other ship began to approach them. Drawing up on the port side of their own ship, he saw an officer standing by the starboard railing looking at him.

"Ensign Naruto D. Namikaze and Ensign Kiba Inuzuka," he called out. "I am under orders to escort your ship back to base."

"Well that just perfect?" Kiba said out loud.

**AN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Naruto vs. Luffy  
**

**Paradise; Grand Line Entrance**

"What do we do?" Kiba asked Naruto in a worrying tone.

"We follow them," Naruto replied firmly. "We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it's time to face the music."

Turning back to the officer on the other ship Naruto called out his response.

"Understood, sir. We'll follow behind you."

The marine vessel began to sail deeper into the Grand Line, and Naruto matched the ship's heading and sailed after it. Their two most recent additions to the crew were understandably confused about what was going on. Tenten, however, was the first to ask about it.

"What were you two talking about?" Tenten inquired. "And do you have any idea what that was about?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore," Naruto replied. "It's true that Captain Nezumi sent us after the Straw Hat Pirates. But he didn't give us this ship."

"Then who did?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Actually, we just sort of took it," Naruto admitted. "They wanted it destroyed anyway, so it's not like we really stole it. I think they're more upset with us leaving without telling anyone."

"You mean you're just a couple of rogue marines?" Nojiko interjected.

"It's not like that," Kiba said defensively. "Our commanding officer was imprisoned before we even arrived at our first assignment. The place was in chaos and they didn't even know what to do with us. So we just decided for them."

"Don't worry," Naruto assured them. "We'll make it clear that neither of you two knew anything about this."

"What possessed you to do it in the first place?" Tenten asked. "You had to know you would get caught eventually."

"It just felt like something I had to do," Naruto replied honestly. "I am sorry I won't be able to return you to your captain. But maybe they'll be able to locate him at the base."

"You should be more worried about yourself," Tenten snapped back, surprising Naruto with the force of her reply. "You think you're the only one bored to death in some dull outpost? Instead you've just ruined a promising career with your decision. If you don't follow the rules, you're no better than a bounty hunter no matter how many pirates you capture."

Having said her piece, she stormed off and went below deck without even giving him a chance to reply. Naruto was still stunned by the strength of her reaction. He certainly wasn't expecting praise, but that seemed a bit much to him.

And now the part he was really dreading. With Tenten practically biting his head off, he could only imagine how Nojiko would react to this. After all, her sister's life was on the line.

"I guess I owe you an even larger apology," he told Nojiko. "I got your hopes up and now I won't be able do anything for your sister."

"Don't worry about it," she answered without a hint of recrimination. "I'm sure you did the best you could. And it's not like you would have been able to do anything for her if you hadn't taken this ship. Besides, Nami is resourceful, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Okay, now he was really confused. The person he was just giving a ride to be furious with him, and the one with a sister he'd failed to save wasn't upset at all.

"I just want to remind you, this was all your idea," Kiba declared.

Kiba on the other hand was completely predictable. Maybe it was just women being naturally incomprehensible.

**0o0o0**

**G-9 Base;**

**Paradise: Grand Line**

Arriving, they docked their ship next to the marine vessel that had been leading them. All five of them disembarked, finding the captain of the other ship already waiting for them on the docks.

"Welcome to G-9 Base," he told them.

G-9 was definitely the largest base Naruto had seen since leaving Marinford. It was a large complex of buildings, at least ten based on what he could see. There were also over a dozen marine ships currently docked and a few more visible patrolling the area.

It had a much more rustic look than Marinford though. Rather than being nothing but buildings and pavements, he could see several open fields. And there were numerous trees and bushes growing, with many marines relaxing under the former.

Even a couple of picnics seemed to be going on. This hardly looked like the sort of discipline he would expect in the middle of a marine base. Didn't they have work they could be doing?

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to be here," Naruto replied. "But given the circumstances, I'm afraid that isn't true."

The captain let out a deep laugh at his reply.

"I won't hold that against you," he told Naruto. "Now if all of you will follow me, we can get this over with. Maybe when afterward you'll have a chance to relax and enjoy the area."

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time to relax in prison," Kiba muttered.

"That may very well be," the man answered letting out another laugh.

"I'm not actually a marine," Nojiko pointed out. "I'm I even allowed in the base?"

"Eh, don't worry about it," he replied casually. "No one's going to care."

The five of them were led into a large building in the center of the complex where they were directed to sit down in a lobby area. There were a number of tables set up around the room, and the four humans selected one and sat, with Akamaru lying on the floor nearby.

Naruto thought about what Tenten has just said. Tenten had been right. No matter how boring it would have been, he should have just stayed on Shell Island. If he'd just been patient and worked hard, eventually things would have worked out.

But he couldn't take back what he'd done. Now he'd just have to hope he wasn't kicked out of the marines. But the waiting to find out what they'd do with him was the worst part. Not even the crazy weather they ran into early in the Grand Line was able to bring him out of his funk.

"Just wait here and the boss will be with you soon enough," they were told, before the man left them to themselves.

"Great, more waiting," Naruto complained.

And they were waiting for more than an hour with nothing more interesting than the occasional marine passing by. Naruto and Kiba's collective anxiety had put a pall over the table that had stifled any conversation. The waiting had become so unbearable that it was quite a relief when a marine who looked to be in his thirties approached them.

"Hey there folks," he greeted. "The name's Commodore Genma Shiranui. I hear rumor that you're the kids who stole a ship to go off on a joyride."

Commodore Genma Shiranui has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a typical marine officer outfit and is chewing a straw in his mouth.

"It's not like that!" Kiba yelled, jumping angrily to his feet. "We were out ridding East Blue of its pirates."

"Don't lie to me kid," Genma told him. "You do know the marines keep records of who turned in any pirates with bounties on them, right? We just got the latest list today. I got myself a nice B70,000,000 paycheck from a pirate I captured earlier this week."

"Wait, Marines can collect the bounties?" Naruto asked curiously. "Aren't we already getting paid to capture pirates?"

"A marine can collect half the bounty," Genma informed him. "But I wouldn't be too concerned about that. Even if you did catch any real pirates, it's doubtful any of them had bounties."

"Why don't we have a look at that list of yours and we'll find out?" Naruto suggested, knowing for a fact that some of the pirates he'd captured did indeed have bounties.

"Hey Mary," Genma called out to a receptionist sitting at a desk by the entrance. "Bring us the bounty list."

The young woman nodded and carried over a large binder to the table handing it to Karl. Karl grabbed a seat from a nearby table and invited himself to sit down with Naruto's group.

"So, whose name did you give when you turned in these pirates of yours?" Karl asked.

"That's be mine, Ensign Naruto D. Namikaze," he answered.

"Namikaze? You by any chance related to the Yellow Flash?" Genma asked him.

"He's my father!" Naruto replied proudly.

"Well your father probably rolling in his grave if hears his son going AWOL from his post," Genma remarked.

This causes Naruto's cheeks to become red with shame.

The opportunity to put this guy in his place seemed to have been just the tonic he'd needed to lift his mood.

"You mean to tell me a couple of punk ensigns fresh out of the academy managed to collect B48,000,000 in bounties this quickly?" he questioned them, disbelief clearly showing on his face.

" B15,000,000 for Buggy the Clown, B17,000,000 for Don Krieg, B10,000,000 for Krieg's first officer Gin," Naruto recited. "I'm not sure where the other B6,000,000 came from to be honest, but it sounds about right."

"You were the one who captured Don Krieg?" Tenten asked him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how easily you handled Buggy the Clown."

"Would you like me to request the funds from Headquarters?" Mary asked, as she picked back up the list she'd been waiting for. "If I process the paperwork now, it should be cleared for you to pick up by the end of the day."

"Um, Sure," Naruto replied.

"Even if this is true, it doesn't change the fact that you ran off," Genma told him in an attempt to save face.

"It most certainly doesn't," a deep voice announced from right behind Naruto startling him.

It wasn't often he ran into someone who could sneak up on him like that.

"Rear Admiral Kakashi Hatake, sir," Genma called out, jumping to his feet and giving a salute.

Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten quickly followed suit, standing at attention. The Rear Admiral was a slender, silver haired man. He was wearing a Admiral-based coat, with the symbol of Justice behind. The rest of his outfit consists of a dark blue short-sleeves black shirt, pants, and boots, with gray stripes on the sides, while wearing gray fingerless gloves. Not much was visible of his face, with a mask covering his mouth and nose and an eye patch over his left eye. It caused Naruto's imagination to run wild at what kind of injury would prompt him to cover so much.

"Please, be seated," Kakashi ordered them.

The seven of them complied without question.

"Not you, Genma," Kakashi said to the Marine Commodore who took his seat with the group.

"Sorry, sir," Genma apologized, quickly getting to his feet and scurrying off.

"I apologize for making you wait so long," Kakashi told them. "But a pirate who had a grudge against me snuck into the base and took me hostage."

"Who was he?" Tenten asked, as shocked as Naruto that a pirate would do something so brazen.

"Who was who?" Kakashi asked.

"The pirate that took you captive," Tenten replied.

"Oh, I guess I'm not used to people believing my excuses," the Rear Admiral told them. "I'm afraid I hadn't thought that far ahead."

None of their group knew how to respond to that so they simply waited for Kakashi to continue. Instead he took a small orange book out of a coat pocket and began to read it silently as he stood there. After they'd been sitting patiently for about a minute Naruto finally worked up the nerve to interrupt.

"Excuse me sir," he said hesitantly. "I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with us."

"I wouldn't think you'd want to rush me," Kakashi answered, but did put his book away. "After all, these are some pretty serious charges being leveled against you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I just want to say that Nojiko and Ensign Tenten here knew nothing about what we'd done," Naruto replied. "We didn't tell them a thing until your ship met us at the entrance to the Grand Line. And if you don't mind my asking, how did you know to have a ship waiting for us there?"

"I have an agent in Loguetown," he answered. "When I heard you were there, I figured you'd be heading for the Grand Line shortly. And since you don't have a marine ship, I knew that would be the only route you could take"

"You seem very well informed," Nojiko told him, finally breaking her silence.

"You look almost nervous," Kakashi replied. "Is there something you're worried I might know?"

"Nojiko hasn't done anything, sir," Naruto interrupted. "I take full responsibility for everything that happened."

"And do you have anything to add, Ensign Kiba?" he asked.

"I was aware of consequences of going AWOL sir," Kiba said firmly. "That said, it was all Naruto's idea."

Akamaru stood up and barked at Kiba accusingly.

"What? I told him I'd say that when he talked me into this," he told the dog defensively.

"Sir, if I might add something," Tenten interjected. "Their methods may have been wrong, but you can't ignore the good they've done. They left East Blue a much safer place than they found it."

Tenten had come to his defense? After verbally ripping him to shreds when she'd found out about this?

"She's right you know," Kakashi said. "The two of you deserve to be thrown out of the marines, but your results speak for themselves. I'd rather not lose two officers of your ability. So I'm going to just consider this matter settled."

"Really, sir?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"There is a price, however," Kakashi told them, "I'm not about to let you run around doing whatever you want anymore. From now on, you work for me, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kiba and Naruto said nearly in unison.

"Good, because I have a mission for you," the Rear Admiral continued. "We've been receiving reports of citizens disappearing from Gunsmith Island. Based on information we've received, we believe those responsible operate from the nearby Rabbit island. However, whenever we send marines to investigate, they find nothing."

"I'm not sure what you expect us to do," Naruto admitted. "Detective work isn't exactly our forte."

"I was getting to that," Kakashi responded. "We don't have any eternal poses that go directly to Rabbit Island. But if you wait for an hour on Gunsmith Island, a regular log pose will lock on to it. We believe they have lookouts on Gunsmith Island that warn them whenever a marine ship stops by."

"But our ship doesn't look like a marine vessel," Tenten said knowingly.

"Exactly," Kakashi replied. " You'll be in command of the mission, Naruto. I'd like you to stay on the crew as well Ensign Tenten. Oh, and you're welcome to take the young lady there if she wants to go."

"You mean I can stay on?" Nojiko asked the Rear Admiral with surprise look.

"You can stay as long as you want," Kakashi responded. "I'll have an eternal pose sent to your ship. Ask Mary to find the quartermaster for you if you need any other supplies before you leave. Oh, and good luck lieutenant."

"Um, sir?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me correctly," Kakashi replied.

Wow, avoiding punishment was more than he'd expected, but a promotion too?

"Thank you, sir," Naruto said enthusiastically. "I'll do my best to deserve this honor."

"Um ... sir?" said Kiba as he got the Rear Admiral's Attention hopefully.

"Didn't you just say it was all Naruto's idea?" Kakashi asked in reply.

Kiba's silent fuming was the icing on the cake for a day that had already made a dramatic turn for the better.

"At least you didn't get punish," Naruto mocked.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shut up!" Kiba reacted angrily

**0o0o0**

Naruto had been busy loading supplies and preparing their ship for departure. In addition to the eternal pose for Gunsmith Island, they were given a second that lead back to G-9. They'd also been given a den den mushi that would allow them to communicate with the base should the need arise.

But shortly after the sun had set, G-9 as well had slipped over the horizon. And with the ship sailing smoothly along, Naruto found himself with some free time on his hands. Giving Kiba at the helm, he'd approached Tenten, who was busy taking practice quick-draws with her pistols.

"I'd like to thank you for standing up for me with the Rear Admiral," Naruto told her. "Especially after how vigorously you expressed your opinion earlier."

"Oh that?" she asked with a touch of chagrin. "I may have overreacted a bit, but only because I expect a lot from you."

"Still, I really do appreciate it," he said honestly. "It takes a lot of courage to stand up to a superior officer. Yet you did it for my sake when you hardly even know me."

"I did owe you several favors," she replied. "I'm just glad I had the chance to pay one back."

"So you still going to hang around with us until we get contact with Captain Smoker?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Tenten replied. "The Rear Admiral promises to locate Captain Smoker so I can get back to him and Ensign Tashigi."

"You know carry a lot of guns on you," Naruto said, observing the twelve firearms that Tenten was wearing. "Is it that simple?"

"It's a trait I learned from my mentor Daddy Masterson," Tenten told him.

"Daddy Masterson?" Naruto repeated.

"A master sniper with exceptional marksmanship skills," Tenten told him. "He served as a sniper in the Marines, but retired to become a bounty hunter. He often carries with him thirty flintlocks and knows how use them superbly. Despite begins a bounty hunter, he still impressive, earning the respect of Captain Smoker."

"Daddy Masterson was good friends with my parents," Tenten continue. "And after they died, he decided to adopt me and raise me alongside his daughter, Carol Masterson. Since I was 9 years old, I learned everything from him in the art of guns and marksmanship."

"Was he the one who persuade you to join the Marines?" Naruto asked her.

"No," Tenten replied. "It was Captain Hina."

"Captain Hina?" Naruto repeated before he recognizes the name and says "You mean "Black Cage" Hina."

"That's the one," Tenten said. "She's is also good friends with Daddy Masterson and my parents. Since we first met I became so inspired by her that I decided that I want to join the Marines. It was when during my time in the Marines I also heard of female marines renowned for their abilities, like "Mad Dog Tsume Inuzuka, Vice Admiral "Great Tactician" Tsuru, and "World's Strongest & Beautiful Woman" former Admiral Tsunade D. Senju. Someday, I'm going become the first female Admiral of the Marines."

"I want to be Admiral of the Marines, like my father before me," Naruto told her. "He's the reason I in the Marines today."

"You mean Commodore Minato D. Namikaze?" Tenten said without thinking.

Naruto's face turn red with anger, however Tenten quickly reacted to her responds.

"I'm sorry," Tenten quickly apologizes. "I didn't mean to say that to insult your father. I really am."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he asked "I take it you heard some bad things about my dad, Huh?"

"Well," Tenten begin to admit. "Despite how much respect and admiration everyone has for your dad…there were lot high-ranking Marine officers that criticize Admiral Minato D. Namikaze for not chasing after Shanks."

"I don't care what they say or think," Naruto firmly responded. "My dad did the right thing. And he didn't deserve to be demoted for sacrificing himself."

"Well I'm going give you a little warning Naruto," Tenten begin to advise him. "Try to keep your personal feelings and opinions to yourself. Especially around Admiral Sakazuki, the Akainu."

"What do I got to worry about from Admiral Sakazuki?" Naruto responded.

Naruto has already heard about Admiral Sakazuki. His nickname, Akainu means Red Dog. He was currently one of the three Admirals, the second highest rank in the Marines, the strongest individual fighters that earned them fear and respect across the world. At an example of his assessment as an Admiral, Naruto heard that Sakazuki has the tremendous power of a Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Magu Magu no Mi, that allows Sakazuki to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the Admiral into a Magma Human.

However, Naruto also heard what kind of man Sakazuki really is. According to rumors, Sakazuki was the kind of man who will get the job done, no matter the consequences, actions which made his colleagues fear and despise him. Naruto overheard someone saying that Sakazuki ordered the destruction of a ship of civilians, just to destroy one criminal. In Naruto's point of view, Marines was supposed to symbolizes heroism and justice. He wonders why the Marines would allow a man like that in their organization, especially up to the rank of Admiral.

"Well…"Tenten slowly begin to explain her story. "The day after you help me win the naval combat simulation…I overheard him talking about you with his fellow Admirals."

**(Tenten's Flashback)**

_Tenten was very happy. She had thought that she will never pass the naval combat simulation. But she did, all thanks to Naruto D. Namikaze. She hope she'll run into him sooner or later and thank him for what he did for her. While walking to her quarters, Tenten caught the sight something that made her stop. Hiding to a hidden spot, she rubs her eyes to see what she was staring at was real. But it was real, for who would had thought that she would spot the three Admirals personally._

_The Admirals are regarded the World Government's Greatest Military Powers, second highest rank to the fleet admiral, and strongest individual fighters within booth the World Government and the Marines. There were only three admirals of today, each greatly feared and respected throughout the world for their unstoppable abilities and fame._

_One was Admiral Kuzan, who goes by the alias Aokiji, the Blue Pheasant. He was an extremely tall man, wearing customary Marine Admiral Coat, with white buttoned-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes. He was also wearing a pale gold tie separated geometrically by black outlines and has a sleep mask on his forehead._

_The second was Admiral Sakazuki, who goes by the alias Akainu, the Red Dog. His height was the same as Kuzan, although his outfit of clothing was different. He has a right-angled shaped face, with noticeable face-mask features and short black hair. He was also wearing a Marine Admiral Coat, with a typical Marine cap, red, double-breasted suit, ornamented with a pink rose on his left boutonniere. Unlike his fellow Admiral he was not wearing a tie, and was wearing a bright red flower-spotted shirt opened showing his muscular neck that display part of a tattoo. He was wears black gloves and shoes._

_And the third and last was Admiral Borsalino, who goes by the alias Kizaru, the Yellow Monkey. He is a middle aged man with wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard, and a height that was comparable to both Kuzan and Sakazuki. Plus, his fashion of Marine outfit reflects his personality and methods. Like Kuzan and Sakazuki, Borsalino was wearing a Marine Admiral Coat, wrapped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in the coat sleeves. He was wearing clean white shoes, gilded-yellowish-brown colored shades, gold strip outfit, and a shady emerald shirt with a violet tie underneath his yellow suit._

_"Hey guys," Borsalino spoken to his fellow Admirals. ""You're not going to believe this."_

_"Believe what?" Sakazuki replied, acting like he'd care._

_"That kid just passed the Officer Exam," Borsalino told them. "I didn't except any less from, him, especially since he's his kid."_

_"What you talking about?" Kuzan replied in a sleepily tone._

_"I taking about Minato's kid," Borsalino said simply._

_Tenten notices that the revelation seems to catch the two Admirals by surprise._

_"Minato had a kid?" Sakazuki reacted in an almost loud tone._

_"No way!" Kuzan replied in a disbelief tone. "Minato was my best friend since we met at the Marine Academy. I would know he had a son."_

_"Well you should talk with Tsuru," Borsalino told him. "She had a conversation with Vice Admiral Stainless and Vice Admiral Strawberry. And she confirmed that this Kid Naruto looks like his dad and has Namikaze for last name."_

_"Now this shocking," Kuzan said in a surprise manner. "Minato never mention anything to me of him having a kid. Jiraiya or to Zephyr"_

_"I didn't know Minato had a kid either," Sakazuki slowly said in a hard tone. "And if I did, I would have done all my power to make sure he never joined the Marines as long as he lives."_

_Kuzan stared at Sakazuki in confusion and asked "What that supposed to mean? You can't prohibit anyone in joining the Marines."_

_"Minato's kid and former rogues or pirates can be an exception," Sakazuki responded. "The last thing the Navy wants is another disgrace, drunk, and traitor in its ranks."_

_Sakazuki's words seem to make Kuzan very angry as he quickly replied "Minato is not a disgrace, drunk, and traitor!"_

_"Don't try to defend your dead friend's reputation Kuzan," Sakazuki coldly replied. "Everyone knows who he really is. He dishonor the Marines for his abuse drinking and going AWOL on important mission that involves the capture and death of the Yonko member Red-Haired Shanks!"_

_"Minato' has his reasons for not going after Shanks," Kuzan snapped at Sakazuki. "Even Tsuru, Garp, and Zephyr understand what he did."_

_"Any man who deserted his post or mission within the Marines does not served any sympathy," Sakazuki sharply assume. "If Minato was still alive he would face a dishonorable discharged and serious punishment for what he did."_

_"He already been punished Sakazuki,"Borsalino told him."He been demoted from Admiral to the rank of Commodore."_

_"To me it's just too easy for him," Sakazuki snarled. "And to make matters worse, his kid is now enlisted in the marines. For all we know, this Naruto could do much worse as his father. He should be boosted out the Marines right now before he causes anymore damage as his dad had done."_

_"Well it's not up to you," Kuzan coldly replied. "Any if he is Minato's kid I'm sure Tsuru, Garp and especially Jiraiya won't allow you kick somebody out because of the sins of the father."_

_"Maybe it should happen,"Sakazuki declared. "I'm not going standing around so another Namikaze disgrace occurred. if Minato's kid so much cross the line, even if it's the smallest insubordination, I'll do everything in my power to had him court-martial, dishonorable discharged, and jailed."_

**(End of Tenten's Flashback)**

Naruto absorbs everything Tenten had told him. He was kind surprise to realize that the Admiral Sakazuki does not personally like him, due to fact he was the son of Minato D. Namikaze.

"From the tone of his voice Naruto," Tenten explained to him. "He seems to doesn't like you very much and don't take your presence within the Marines very likely."

"So in other words I got to be very careful with Sakazuki watching very move I make," Naruto alleged. "I guess when word got out about me going AWOL from my post in the East Blue Sea, he probably trying to arranged a warrant for my arrest."

"Perhaps," Tenten agreed. "But all I'm saying is you need to be extremely careful Naruto. Because the day I signed in the Marines, Daddy Masterson gave me some good advice."

"What kind of advice he gave you?" Naruto asked her.

"Pirates are dangerous and untrustworthy," Tenten told him. "But Marines are also dangerous and untrustworthy as well.

**0o0o0**

The ship finally arrived back on Gunsmith Island. Docking within the harbor, all the crew has to do was wait 1 hour for log pose to set course to G-9 Base.

In his bed room, Kiba was working on something. On his desk were several chemist bottles and containers. The world around him was less concern to him as he focuses his main attention on his work. However, his work and focus was interrupted when Naruto and Tenten enters the room uninvited.

"Can you guys knock?" Kiba snapped at Naruto and Tenten, almost drop the bottles in his hands.

"Sorry about that but—"Naruto stop when he notices the chemist bottles and containers on Kiba's desk. "What you think you're doing?"

"I'm working," Kiba told him. "That's what I'm doing!"

"I didn't think you take chemistry as your proficiency," Tenten says, staring at Kiba.

"It's a trait I learned from my mom and sister," Kiba explained to them. "Right now I busy working…"

"The Straw Hats are on Gunsmith Island!" Naruto interrupted him.

"Huh?" Kiba says, becoming less focus on his chemist work.

"I just spot their ship in the harbor when I was on deck!" Naruto told him.

"Does Nojiko know?" Kiba asked him.

"No," Tenten replied. "She is asleep in her bed. We asked Shino to keep an eye on her while we deal with the pirates."

"Then in that case," Kiba says, rubbing his fist, looking for action. "Let's go kick their butts."

It took them a few minutes for the four of them to get off the ship and enter the town. While searching through the town, it was when they finally found them.

From hidden distance, Kiba recognizes the members of the Straw Hat Pirates. He saw Luffy, that Usopp kid, and the blond chef, Sanji. It was only the throng of people on the pier that had prevented them from spotting the group earlier. He didn't see any sign of Zoro or his two bounty hunter friends, but the group appeared to be standing there chatting with two young women.

"First thing we're going to do," Naruto whispered to the group. "Is get Nojiko's sister out of the line of fire before we fight with the pirates."

"You think one of those girls is Nami?" Kiba asked while moving away from the corner to let Naruto look.

"Maybe it's the blue haired girl?" Tenten suggested. "The hair color might run in the family."

"No, I think it's the other one," Naruto replied. "I can't see it clearly from here, but I got a glimpse of a tattoo on her arm that looked similar to Nojiko's."

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

He didn't have much experience dealing with a hostage situation so he wasn't sure what the best way to proceed would be.

"I'm going to go in alone and distract them," Naruto answered. "Kiba, while their attention is on me, I want you to sneak up behind them and get Nami out of there."

"Understood," Kiba replied.

"And once she's safely away, we capture the rest of them," Naruto finished resolutely.

Giving them each a final look, he must have been satisfied with what he'd seen from them. Nodding, he ran out of the alley and toward the pirates. Running right past their group, he turned around and confronted Luffy, who immediately recognized him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Luffy said cheerfully. "I had been thinking about you!"

"That strange, so have I," Naruto told him seriously.

"So have you finally decided to leave the marines and join my crew?" Luffy asked Naruto

That guy was just as strange as Kiba remembered. But their group looked sufficiently distracted so Kiba began to make his way through the crowd toward where Nami was standing.

"You never told me you were a pirate," Naruto replied, accusation clear in his voice.

"I didn't?" Luffy asked. "Well I'm telling you now. I'm going to be the Pirate King."

"Pirates?" a passerby asked worriedly. "They're pirates?"

The word quickly spread as panicked civilians cleared out of the area as fast as they could. The press of people going the other direction was making it difficult for Kiba to move forward. And once they were gone his cover would be too. He'd have to move quickly when that happened or he'd be spotted the first time one of them turned around.

"You won't be if I have anything to say about it," Naruto insisted. "I'm taking you down right here."

"Is that so" Luffy responded. "I guess that means we got to fight. That's fine, but I'm not going to lose to you."

Kiba had finally reached the girl he assumed was Nami and grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"I'm here to help you," he whispered in her ear to calm her down.

But she was anything but calm. Grabbing the arm he had over her mouth, she twisted and threw Kiba over her shoulder so that he landed flat on his back.

"What are you doing?" he yelled accusingly propping himself up into a sitting position. "I'm trying to rescue you."

"The only person I need rescuing from is you!" she yelled back.

Had he gone after the wrong girl? Maybe it was the blue haired one after all. But said girl was now coming at him with some sort of spinning weapon tied to ring on her finger. She didn't look any more eager to be rescued than her orange haired companion.

He heard Akamaru bark a warning at him, and instinctively jumped to the side, avoiding a small explosion where he'd just been sitting. He turned to see Usopp had just fired something at him. But the odd thing was it had come from a slingshot. What kind of a pirate used a slingshot?

Akamaru had moved past Kiba and was now approaching the long nosed boy, growling as he did.

"Nice doggy ... Nice doggy," Usopp said nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look I'm putting the weapon down."

Kiba saw Akamaru relax a bit as the boy slowly lowered his slingshot to the ground. But that had been just what Usopp had been waiting for as in a split second he loaded and fired off a shot at the dog.

"Tamago Boshi," he cried out as the projectile flew toward Akamaru, hitting him directly in the face.

The dog immediately let out a yelp of distress and began to run around frantically pawing at his nose.

"What did you do to Akamaru?" Kiba yelled angrily at the boy.

Not even waiting for an answer he charged Usopp, intent on avenging his partner. But Akamaru cut him off looking him directly in the eye. Kiba had been with Akamaru for so long, he could almost always figure out what his partner was trying to tell him. And this time there was no doubt at all. His eyes clearly said that this one was his.

Nodding to Akamaru he looked around for a new target. Naruto looked to have claimed Luffy already, so he should probably help out Tenten. The other ensign had charged in and was surrounded by all three of the remaining pirates. And that was probably more than she could handle.

Locking onto the blue haired girl, he charged her, quickly ducking under a swipe she made with that weapon of hers. Grabbing her weapon arm, he was able to halt the spinning. He was about to finish her when a kick from Sanji on his arm forced him to release the girl.

"I won't let you harm so much as a hair on Vivi's head," he promised.

It looked like he would have to deal with this jerk first. But that was proving to be more easily said than done. The man was fast. So fast he was keeping up with his Soru, he grudgingly admitted. He might have his hands full dealing with just him, and having to dodge that crazy Vivi chick's attacks at the same time wasn't going well for him.

He hadn't been able to get in one attack that hadn't been dodged or parried by Sanji, yet he'd taken a couple of glancing blows himself. Even his Tekkai wasn't enough to withstand this guy's kicks. And even glancing blows from the man's kicks had hurt, which spoke highly of the power behind them.

Tenten was aiming her guns at the orange-haired girl who was only defending herself with a staff. However the one who was brutally kicking Kiba quickly switch target. In as flash of speed, he knocked the guns out of Tenten's hands.

"Thanks, Sanji," she told her savior. "Now pay her back for trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry Nami," the chef replied, "but I could never hit a lady."

" You're so frustrating," she yelled at him, turning to run to where her staff had landed after being knocked away.

Without warning, Tenten ferociously launch a kick between Sanji's legs. Caught off guard, Sanji tearfully cried out in pain, covering his injured balls, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Next time leave your Chivalry at home," Tenten criticize Sanji. "Otherwise you'll end up dead."

Nami and Vivi made a run for it. Tenten on the other hand run after them. Taking the opportunity to strike, Kiba uses Soru to push himself to direct an attack on the wounded blonde chef.

With a powerful punt, he hit Sanji from behind. Following through with the motion, the cook went spinning sideways down the dock, coming to a stop less than a foot from the edge of the water. This wasn't going to be a good day for the man, but at least his luck had kept him from drowning.

Tenten was fighting with Nami, but this time, she was doing hand-to-hand combat. Despite Nami having a staff in her hand, she was no match for a fighter like Tenten.

"Zoro!" the girl yelled out in desperation. "Wake up and get down here you worthless idiot!"

But her pleas for help went unanswered, and Kiba returned his attention to Vivi. She had pulled a second one of those weapons from somewhere and was now wielding one with each hand. Kiba would have to approach this carefully. Dodging several of her assaults he finally saw an opening.

One attack went wide and before she could recover, he dashed into her guard, ducking under the followup swing from her other hand. With nothing left to stop him, he planted his fist into her gut, knocking Vivi flat on her rear, gasping from the blow.

"Do you surrender or should I continue?" Kiba asked her smugly. "I held back, but I can hit a lot harder than that."

"Interesting," she answered when she was able to speak again. "But how are you at taking blows?"

That was an odd response. Was it supposed to be some kind of a threat? Suddenly he found himself flying through the air, only then registering a throbbing pain in the side of his head. In his dazed state he attempted a controlled landing, but wasn't very successful as he plowed through a street stall of some type.

After taking a few moments to collect himself, he stood up to see Sanji standing there, only just lowering his foot from the kick that had been the cause of Kiba's involuntary flight.

"I'll never forgive any man that hits a woman," the chef declared angrily. "Now prepare yourself, because this fight is about to get serious."

**0o0o0**

**Naruto vs. Luffy**

Naruto watched Kiba slam into the ground after his failed rescue attempt. He never should have trusted Kiba with that task. Nami probably thought he was some kind of pervert grabbing her like that. Well, he'd have to leave that situation to his crew. He still had Luffy to deal with. So he took a stance and prepared to fight.

"You don't have a weapon?" Luffy asked. "You can't hurt me with your fists, you know."

"Funny," Naruto replied, "I was about to say the same thing to you."

This could be a good chance to use his Tekkai to demoralize his opponent. The boy was used to being invulnerable to blunt attacks. Let's see how he liked a taste of his own medicine.

"Of course I can," Luffy insisted. "I'm the rubber man. Your power is to make mysterious copies. Did you forget what your power was or something?"

"Then go ahead and try," Naruto challenged.

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** Luffy shouted as he sent out his first attack.

"Tekkai!" Naruto shouted in responds.

Naruto had no trouble absorbing the impact of Luffy's puch with his Tekkai.

"Eh?" Luffy asked. "Why didn't that work? I'm not the one who forgot my power am I? No, my arms just stretched, so I must be a rubber man. Eh, thinking about this is too confusing; I'm just going to hit you harder."

Not for the first time, Naruto had to wonder if this kid was actually this stupid, or just messing with his mind. The way he'd behaved, he reminded him of Vice Admiral Garp.

**"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"** he yelled as he sent out a more powerful attack.

Naruto grunted when it hit but managed to avoid giving off any other sign of how hard the blow had been. That punch was like being hit by one of Garp's cannonballs. No, it might even be stronger, since he had little doubt he'd improved the strength of his Tekkai since then. But he could still handle it, and soon Luffy would realize how hopeless it was.

**"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!"** Luffy cried out, sending a rapid stream of punches after Naruto.

But Naruto only grinned. He could hit him with as many of those as he wanted. Neither was as strong as that rifle of his, so he could easily handle them. And Luffy seemed to be getting very frustrated by the situation.

**"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"** the pirate captain screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled back for a giant double handed punch.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as Luffy's attack finally went through his Tekkai. The blow almost causes him to vomit his own lungs and stomach. It sends him back a few feet, though he was able to stay standing.

"HA!" Luffy laughed in triumphant. "Now my punch finally got you!"

Although nnoying to Luffy's words, Naruto couldn't help but feel it's his own fault for begin overconfident in his abilities and underestimating Luffy's. It would seem that his Tekkai is not strong enough yet. But he would still win the fight. While his fists may not hurt his opponent who is immune th blunt blows, let's see how much fight he had in him after Naruto had tied that rubber body of his into a knot.

"Ah, no fair, Usopp," Luffy called out to his crew member. "I want to play with the doggy too!"

"What part of this looks like playing to you?" Usopp yelled back angrily from within Akamaru's large jaws.

Luffy may let himself get distracted, but that didn't mean Naruto had to wait for his opponent. He summoned twenty clones around himself. Although he was confused for a second as it seemed somehow more strenuous than usual. But that was probably just his imagination.

His Tekkai might not have been strong enough to withstand Luffy's strongest attack, but it was time to show him how lacking he was in speed. Naruto and his twenty clones all rushed toward Luffy. But the pirate captain wasn't about to go down without a fight.

He threw punch after punch at the approaching targets, but Naruto's Soru enhanced speed proved too great for his opponent. Pistols, rifles, even that gatling move of his had failed to land a single hit. And to be honest, Naruto was deliberately drawing this out as a small revenge for their earlier challenge.

"Hold still and let me hit you!" Luffy ordered.

Naruto was pleased to see the frustration was getting to him. But he'd had enough playing around, now he needed to finish this. Signaling his clones, the twenty of them all joined on Luffy. Victory was as good as his.

**"Gomu Gomu no Hanabi!"** Luffy shouted.

His opponent began spinning sending a flurry of punches and kicks at a faster rate than anything he'd done before. But he was still being naive. It was a good attack but it just wasn't fast enough to be a threat to him, as he proved by dodging every blow.

However, a flood of memories brought to his attention the unexpected detail that three of his four clones had been destroyed. But how had that happened? He could believe one of them had slipped up and made a mistake, but there was no way that attack could have taken out three.

After he'd had a moment to process the new memories, he realized exactly how it had happened. Somehow his clones weren't quite as fast as he was. The Rokushiki required the user to be a master of their own body. And something about the sensations of being a clone just felt a little off.

Not surprising for a body that lacked hunger or thirst, a body that didn't even feel pain. And those unfamiliar sensations had prevented him from fully utilizing Soru. He wished he'd discovered this fact sooner, but Luffy had been the first opponent to push his clones to move so quickly.

"That's seventeen down and only three to go," Luffy said proudly.

In response Naruto simply summoned replacements for the seventeen that had been destroyed.

"That's not fair!" Luffy protested. "Usopp, tell him that's not fair."

But his long nosed subordinate was busy lying unmoving on the ground beneath Akamaru, who was sniffing the fallen body.

"Stop ignoring me and tell him that's not fair," Luffy ordered. "I already beat those three, that means they're out, right?"

"Stop yelling at me you idiot," Usopp lifted his head to shout back. "I'm trying to play dead here."

He quickly realized his mistake as the now very angry dog above him began to growl.

"I mean, your noise briefly woke me from unconsciousness but now everything is going black again," he claimed, laying his head back down and going still.

But Akamaru wasn't about to fall for the same trick twice. He was glad at least one of them was doing well. But the revelation about his clones' limited speed made this much harder. If he couldn't reliably count on his clones to avoid taking hits, it could get down to grappling one versus one against Luffy.

That is if he were to stick to his original plan of tying the boy up. It could still work, once he had ahold of an arm or a leg, it should greatly reduce the speed of his attacks. But he couldn't keep up Tekkai while moving.

And close range combat against an opponent who could do so many odd things with his body, was immune to physical blows, and packed a horribly strong wallop was a large risk. If only he'd swallowed his pride and brought a knife or something. He could have diced Luffy to pieces with ease by now.

Although, there might be another way to get the same sort of effect. A properly performed Shigan could tear right through a body. It might be enough to wound even Luffy. He couldn't reliably do a Shigan yet, but it was worth a try.

"Stop complaining," he taunted Luffy, trying to provoke an attack. "You still haven't even managed to hit the real me."

"Which one is the real you?" he replied in confusion.

"I am you moron," Naruto yelled back.

Naruto had been trying to provoke Luffy and instead he was the one losing his cool. The boy was just so frustrating.

"Well then, see if you can dodge this," Luffy challenged. **"Gomu Gomu no Gatling."**

Luffy was now focused entirely on the real Naruto, which suited him just fine. As he dodged the attacks he rapidly fired off Shigans from both hands, hitting the extending arms repeatedly as he danced around them.

"Quit doing that," Luffy complained. "It stings."

It looked like the move might have potential if he ever fully mastered it. But causing a stinging sensation against his opponent hardly seemed like a fair tradeoff as Naruto examined his two badly sprained pointer fingers.

He supposed that's what he deserved for using the technique in combat when he hadn't even fully learned it. But it looked like it would have to be his original plan, risky or not. In a way Naruto was looking forward to the risk. This was already the most exhilarating experience of his life.

"Stop!" Nojiko yelled out. "Everyone stop fighting!"

When had Nojiko arrived? Naruto briefly surveyed the area to see how the rest of his crew had been doing. It looked like Usopp was truly unconscious this time. His partner didn't seem to have fared as well, only now pulling himself up from the remains of a street stand.

Tenten appeared uninjured and seemed to almost wrestling Nami to the ground, near where Nojiko had just appeared. Why would they have still been fighting? Was she not Nami? But now that Nojiko was here he should be able to get some answers, and he hurried over himself to make certain he didn't miss any.

"Nojiko?" the orange haired girl asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nami," Nojiko answered, confirming the girl she was now hugging was her sister. "I'm glad I made it in time."

Something wasn't right here. Nojiko looked awfully calm for a girl who was surrounded by the pirates who had kidnapped her sister. And piecing the clues he had together, Naruto was pretty sure he knew just what it was that was off.

"Your sister wasn't kidnapped, was she?" Naruto asked accusingly.

Nojiko's guilt stricken face was all the answer he needed.

"Kidnapped?" Nami asked. "Who are these people and what have you been telling them?"

"I believe I can answer that," Naruto replied, finally figuring it out. "She been giving us false information, trying to keep us in bringing them to justice…is that right?"

"Is this true?" Tenten questioned Nojiko, who suddenly pointing her guns at Nojiko's direction.

If anything, Tenten actually looked more upset than Naruto felt for begin trick and send on a Wild Goose Chase. Nojiko again remained silent, eyes downcast.

"Why would you help the pirates that attacked your village," Kiba asked, having wandered over himself.

"It's not like that," Nojiko insisted, finally finding her voice. "They saved us from Arlong's pirates. They're heroes in our village."

"Even if that's true," Naruto countered, "they still attacked Captain Nezumi and his men."

"Yeah, we attacked him," Nami yelled back unapologetically. "But he was in it with Arlong, taking bribes to look the other way. Then, after we took out Arlong and his crew, he showed up trying to rob the village one last time. What were we supposed to do, let him?"

"That's a lie," Tenten accused her; "No marine captain would behave in such a fashion."

"Actually," Naruto corrected her, "I've actually met the man, and I just might believe him capable of something like that."

"You're not just going to take their word for it and let them go are you?" Tashigi questioned him.

"Of course not," Naruto replied, then turned to address Nami. "If you've truly done nothing wrong, then turn yourselves in. We'll see that you get a fair trial."

"Excuse me," the blue haired girl interrupted. "There's something else you should know before you try to arrest them. My name is Nefertari Vivi, princess of Arabasta."

"Pull the other one," Kiba snorted. "You don't expect us to believe a princess is hanging out with a bunch of pirates."

"Are you calling Vivi a liar?" Sanji asked, getting right up in Kiba's face.

"It's alright, Sanji," Vivi assured him. "It is hard to believe. As for why I'm with them, they're helping me get back to Arabasta safely."

"Get back safely?" Naruto asked. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"A criminal organization by the name of Baroque Works is trying to incite a rebellion in my country," she informed him. "I infiltrated the organization and discovered the identity of its leader, but was found out in the process. It's imperative I get back to my father with this information."

She seemed earnest enough to Naruto, but he'd already been fooled once by Nojiko, so he wasn't about to take Vivi's words at face value. Still, he couldn't completely discount the possibility either.

"If you're telling the truth you won't mind coming with us," Naruto told her. "After we confirm your story, I'm sure the marines will be more than happy to ensure you arrive home safely."

"Hey, I've got a lot of money riding on this job," Nami complained. "I'm not going to let you steal my client that easily."

"Besides that there's no time," Vivi added. "How long will it take for you to confirm my identity? And how soon could you spare a ship to escort me? Every delay just gives them more to send assassins after me. And they could make their final move in Arabasta at any time."

She wasn't making this easy for Naruto. What if she was telling the truth? Could he risk that? On the other hand you can't make it as a marine officer if you believe every sob story a pirate feeds you.

"What are your opinions, Tenten?" he asked the Ensign who had been surprisingly quiet about the story.

"I hate to say it, but her story is plausible," Tenten answered. "The princess of Arabasta has been missing and she does appear to be about the right age. I've also heard there's been a good deal of unrest in Arabasta lately. Of course it's also perfectly believable that pirates' loyalties could be bought for the right sum."

"I say we let them go," Kiba opined. "It doesn't seem to me they've done anything wrong. They helped us save the Baratie, saved Cocoyashi Village, and now they're helping a princess save her kingdom? And it sounds like they deserve a medal more than prison."

"That's absurd," Tenten protested out loud. "Whatever they've done they're still pirates. And just because their story is plausible doesn't change the fact that we have a duty to capture them. We'll take Vivi to Arabasta ourselves if we have to."

"Are you forgetting that we have our own mission?" Kiba argued back. "We're supposed to be heading to Rabbit Island to investigate the kidnappings. Considering our history, I'm not about to risk disobeying orders and going off on our own."

"We can contact the Rear Admiral," Tenten countered. "I'm sure he'll understand the importance of the situation and let us go."

"Ok that's enough," Naruto ordered. "You've both made your points."

"So what's your decision then?" Kiba asked.

That was a good question. What was his decision? Seeing him deliberating, Vivi decided to make one last plea.

"I'm begging you," she pleaded, getting down on her knees. "Millions of lives are at stake."

"Please just let them go," Nojiko added kneeling next Vivi. "I swear to you they're good people."

Looking at the two emotional young women, Naruto knew he just couldn't give the order to start fighting again.

"Don't think I'll forget you're pirates," he told Nami resolutely. "If I run into you again after you've delivered Vivi I won't hesitate to capture you. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"You're welcome to try," Sanji challenged. "I'll be looking forward to teaching this barbarian some manners."

Kiba snarled back but left it at that. And Tenten didn't look very pleased with his decision, but he took it as a good sign that she wasn't openly protesting. At least everyone else seemed happy with how things turned out.

"Thank you very much," Vivi said gratefully, standing up only to bow to him. "My entire country owes you a debt."

"Will you guys keep it down out there?," a new voice called out from a nearby ship. "I'm trying to sleep here."

The voice belonged to Zoro, who stood on a small ship docked right next to where they were standing. One with a very familiar straw hat as part of the design painted on the flag. Well, it was good to know what their ship really looked like.

"Now you show up?" Nami asked angrily. "Where were you when we were attacked?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked, hopping off the ship and landing next to them. "Are we fighting or something?"

"Now that I've been found out, I guess this is goodbye," she said. "I just want you to know that I really do feel bad about deceiving you. Oh, and I enjoyed our time together."

"You can come with us, Nojiko," Nami offered. "Right Luffy?"

"I don't really understand what's going on," he answered, "but okay, she can join our crew."

"Welcome aboard, Nojiko-chan," Sanji said enthusiastically. "I'll cook a special welcoming feast in your honor."

It might be easiest to just allow the sisters reunite, but Naruto had no intention of letting things end like that.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Naruto told her.

"With all due respect, sir, I have to protest," Tenten responded. "She's been lying to us and deliberately attempting to sabotage our efforts."

"Are you suggesting we give her the choice of joining pirates or being abandoned on an island far from her home?" Naruto asked. "Because I'd rather not have to think I all but forced someone into piracy."

"I'm sorry," Tenten replied. "I guess you're right. I have no further objections at the moment."

"Do you really mean that?" Nojiko asked. "You're not just going to dump me somewhere as soon as they leave?"

"You can stay as long as you'd like," Naruto assured her. "I promise."

"Our offer is still open too," Nami pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah, don't trust him," Sanji advised desperately. "He has the look of a liar."

"Sorry Nami," Nojiko told her sister, "but I think it's better if we have our own adventures. We'll get to see twice as many things that way and we can tell each other all about them. Besides, I'm fine with having a dog for a crew member, but I don't think I like the idea of having a captain with the intellect of an animal."

"She's calling you stupid," Luffy said to Naruto with a laugh.

"It was you she was calling stupid," Nami pointed out, getting a noticeable tick in her eye.

"Really? Then I take back what I said," Luffy replied petulantly. "She can't join my crew after all."

"She wasn't going to join anyway!" Nami yelled at him. "What part of this conversation were you listening to?"

Sighing, Nami turned back to her sister.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling I ended up with the raw end of this deal?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Nojiko told her, then looking at her sister she embraced her in a hug. "Good luck out there."

"You too," Nami replied, returning the hug warmly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nojiko, stated.

Releasing the hug, she marched over to Zoro and without warning sent a fist into his gut.

"Do you want something?" Zoro asked nonchalantly, not at all phased by the surprise attack.

Apparently, this was not the right answer as Nojiko followed up with a knee to his groin, a move that made Naruto wince sympathetically. This attack had a much greater effect, as the swordsman fell the ground in pain.

"That's for Loguetown," Nojiko told him angrily.

"What did you do to my sister, you monster?" Nami shouted, slamming her staff down over the head of the green haired young man.

"What's wrong with you two?" Zoro managed to gasp out. "I never even saw her in Loguetown. I just bought some swords and then ran around trying to find Luffy. That was it."

Naruto didn't know what that was about. But since they had nothing else to do here, it was time they got back to their own mission.

"I believe our hour is almost up," he declared. "It's time we head back to our ship."

His crew turned to follow, Akamaru trotting after them carrying Usopp in his mouth.

"You'll have to leave him behind," Naruto told his canine subordinate.

Akamaru whined, but followed orders, dropping the unconscious boy to the ground and following after them.

**AN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revelations  
**

**Leaving Gunsmith Island**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Naruto watched as Gunsmith Island retreated behind them. He wondered if he made the right choice in letting the Straw Hats go. But right now, his mind was still largely occupied on fight between him and Luffy.

Leaving Kiba at the helm, he gathered ten clones around him. Two he set to just practicing Soru, getting a feel for it. Two more he set to just practicing Tekkai, getting a feel for it. Two more he set to just practicing Geppo, getting a feel for it. And two more he set to just practicing Kami-e, getting a feel for it. The final two and him were working on Shigan. While the other Clones are yet to developed their Shigan techniques, Naruto's Shigan were slowly progressing.

But his biggest problem was that with how natural throwing punches were for him, his form tended to mimic his punching form. But using the Shigan wasn't about putting his body behind the blow or getting maximum power. It was about a quick, sharp motion.

After a three hour of training, Naruto dismiss all his clones and resummon all their experiences on what they'd learned. He was a bit disappointed by how slow the progress was going. It didn't look like this was going to be something he could master in one day.

However, Naruto learns the Clones's development of skills seems too boosted up his Rokushiki skills. So far his techniques of Soru, Tekkai, Geppo, and Kami-e had grown stronger, as if he been training 30 hours a day instead of 3. Even his Shigan was developing better results.

Soon enough Nojiko called them for lunch. She'd prepared some sort of seasoned fish for them. It turned out to be quite good as usual. He was glad that her skill at cooking was one area she hadn't deceived them on. Tenten however, had yet to touch her food.

"I promise you, it's not poisoned," Nojiko told her.

"Still, I think I'd rather just grab something myself," Tenten answered coldly, walking out of the ship's small dining area.

It seemed Tenten wasn't yet ready to let this whole thing go. Naruto knew that there is going be a problem on his crew which was the last thing he needs right now.

"I take it you guys don't want to eat too?" Nojiko asked Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"If you think we got grudge against you Nojiko don't worry," Kiba responded. "Although I'm a little made you've deceived us, I don't think it's wrong for one to protect her younger sister."

Akamaru barked in agreement as he rubs his furry body against Nojiko's legs.

"Even Akamaru forgives you," Kiba told her cheerfully. "He can kinds very fond of you and enjoys the meals you cook for him."

"Hey Kiba," Naruto says to his friend. "You and Akamaru wouldn't mind leave the room for a while before I talk with Nojiko alone?"

"Sure," Kiba says. "But after you done talking with her I kind want ten of your clones for training."

"I'm kind of busy with my own training," Naruto replied.

He was making slow enough progress as it was, so he wasn't eager to lend them out at the moment.

"You're not the only one who didn't like how that fight went," Kiba argued. "I owe that jerk for the sneak attack he got me with. You don't expect me to practice without anyone to spar with, do you?"

"And getting yourself beat up is better practice?" Naruto teased his friend. "Are you trying to learn Tekkai or something?"

"You just better make sure you keep the clones coming," Kiba shot back. "I'm going to be tearing through them pretty quickly."

"I still haven't agreed to give you any," Naruto pointed out.

"I didn't bother you when you had been training for three hours," Kiba argued. "I was watching you, and it woudn't hurt if you couple spare some clones for just a workout?"

Naruto knew that Kiba will become more stubborn until he gets what he wants.

"Fine," Naruto agreed. "Five clones, but only until dinner. And if you destroy them, then don't come begging for me for some more."

Satisfy his words, Kiba left the deck with his food, followed by Akamaru.

Once the two of them were gone Naruto was quiet for a moment before he calmly says "I forgive you for what you did Nojiko. In fact, I can understand why you did it."

"Really?" Nojiko responded.

"Did you know my father was an admiral?" Naruto asked her.

"No," Nojiko answered. "Is he the reason you joined the marines?"

"That's right," Naruto replied. "But back to the point, there was one time my father disobeyed a direct order. And it was a pretty important order too."

"Was he punished for it?" Nojiko asked, obviously intrigued by the tale.

"Well, they demoted him," he admitted. "But he was already dead at the time. Anyway, the important thing is why he disobeyed the order and gave his life. It was to protect his village. To protect me."

"So you see," Naruto continued, "it's true you deceived me and I should be upset with you for that. But you did it for the sake of your sister. So how could I blame you for that and still defend what my father did?"

"I see," she said. "Well, I appreciated you for allowing me stay on the ship after what I did. But I'm worried that Tenten will reports to the Rear Admiral on what I did? I probably ended up in jail for helping a pirate."

"Don't worry," Naruto says to Nojiko. "Leave that to me."

**0o0o0**

After lunch, Naruto went back to training. At least it wasn't a complete waste lending Kiba clones to spar with, they got some training themselves. But with another of his clones taking over the helm, that left only one he had direct control over for training purposes.

But he made do with what he had, continuing his own training as well. It also became clear to him over the course of the afternoon that Tenten was none-too-subtly keeping an eye on Nojiko. Naruto saw Tenten watching Nojiko in a manner of wariness. He decided this was the time to talk with Tenten.

"It seems you're somewhat uncomfortable around Nojiko now, why is that?" he asked.

Tenten paused briefly, most likely considering her words carefully.

"I don't trust her," she admitted. "I can understand not wanting to strand her on an island, but we should send her back home as soon as possible."

"I promised her she could stay as long as she wanted," Naruto reminded Tenten.

"I know," she responded, "but I don't understand why you did that."

"Tell me, can you cook?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" she said questioningly.

"Can you cook?" Naruto repeated.

"I'm not exactly very good with fire," she finally answered meekly.

"Kiba and I are pretty lousy cooks as well," Naruto told her. "I doubt Shino is the cooking type. After having had Nojiko on board I don't want to go back to the kind of meals we ate before."

"You can't seriously be saying that's the reason you told her she could stay, can you?" Tenten questioned with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'd like to say there was a much deeper reason," Naruto replied. "But there really isn't much else. But the better question is what reason is there to send her away?"

"She's a pirate sympathizer," she answered firmly. "We have to constantly watch our own backs as long as we have her on board."

"I see no reason to believe she'd give us trouble with any crew other than the Straw Hat Pirates," Naruto countered, "And it's not even our mission to hunt them down anymore. The Grand Line is a big place. We may never even see them again."

"But there's still no telling what she might do if we did run into them," she argued. "She might even decide it's safest to just get rid of us now: One less group of marines hunting her sister."

"Although I'm little angry she deceived us like that, I doubt she's the kind of person to stab us on the back," Naruto states. "And if she's as dangerous as you think she is, what was to stop her from just poisoning our food that we?"

"I don't know," Tenten said in frustration. "Maybe she just didn't want to risk any witnesses. She might be bolder out at sea."

"Look," Naruto said firmly, "It is prudent not to trust anything she says about the Straw Hat Pirates. But I don't want you following her around the ship or refusing to eat food she's prepared anymore. Understood?"

"Understood," she confirmed.

"Good," Naruto replied. "Then I'm going to turn in for the night."

Deciding the situation was taken care of; Naruto turned and began walking for the stairs, intent to follow through on his plan for sleep.

"You're pretty good at that," Tenten said from behind him.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, turning around to face her again.

"Dealing with your subordinates I mean," she clarified. "There's just some quality about you that makes people want to follow your orders."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, genuinely pleased to hear her say so.

"Captain Smoker was the same way," she added. "It's like you're both natural leaders and something."

"I certainly hope that's the case," Naruto said cheerfully. "I plan to go much further than lieutenant."

"I have a feeling you'll do that," Tenten replied.

**0o0o0**

**Rabbit Island:**

**Paradise: Grand Line**

Rabbit Island came in sight after three days of journey from Gunsmith Island. There were a few docks made to hold no more than several ships at once. In addition, the large town it serviced looked quite a place for farmers, fishermen, and hunter to live.

After docking their ship, Naruto and his crew were all gathered on the deck waiting, and depart to land. The first thing they did was head to the Mayor's office.

"I was begun to wonder when the Marines going sends someone to solve these mysterious disappearances," said the Mayor in a bitter tone. "But I didn't except them to send in a Marine who isn't old enough to shave."

"I ensure you they sends the best to solve your problems," Naruto shot back. "Can you give me any information that might be helpful in our investigation?"

"Well," he Mayor begins to give out the details. "People had been disappearing within our village very two or three weeks. But we believe the disappearances may be link to Fog Mountains."

"Why called it Fog Mountain?" asked Tenten.

"It's because the massive fog within the mountains," the Mayor explained. "As thick as the fog is, there is little light to see, possible to get lost on the road, and it can be risky to travel in those mountains when it gets dark."

"We been getting reports that people are begin abducted and taken to those mountains," the Mayor continue. "We were sure our town folk's friends and family members are held against their will in those mountains. To be very honest I didn't think you Marines would be here so we haired ourselves a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?" repeated Kiba.

"He means me," said a voice from another direction.

Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, and Nojiko, both turns their head to the direction where the voice that comes from. The voice belongs to a young man who looked more mysterious and indecipherable. It was harder to tell with dark sunglasses and the high collared coat that obscured his face almost up to the nose. But he appeared to be a tall brown haired man.

"Who would you be?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Shino Aburame," he said.

"I'm Lieutenant Naruto D. Namikaze," Naruto introduce himself as well. "This here is Ensign Kiba Inuzuka, Ensign Tenten, Akamaru, and Nojiko."

"You arrived just in time," said Shino. "I was ready to head to Mist Mountain to follow a possible lead."

"What you mean?" Tenten asked him.

"Just last night," Shino begin to explain. "I managed to set a trap for the kidnappers that were about to make an attempt abduction here in the village. However, most of them escaped before we can capture them."

"You seem very calm about it," said Kiba.

"That because I'm able to trace where the kidnappers are located in Fog Mountain," said Shino. "I'm willing work with you to solve the mystery of these kidnappings."

"All right then, it's a deal" said Naruto before turning to Nojiko and says "Listen Nojiko I want you to head back to the ship and wait for us until we get back."

"Why? Can't I come with you?" Nojiko asked, not liking it one bit.

"This inspection is official marine business," Tenten pointed out. "I think those of us who are actually marines should go. Bounty Hunters included."

"I could just borrow a uniform," Nojiko argued.

"It's against regulations for us to allow that," said Kiba. "And beside, you don't have to worry, because I'm going to leave Akamaru to give you some company."

Hearing that, Naruto turn to his crew-mate and said "Are you sure about that Kiba? Maybe it's best if you and Akamaru stay together as a team."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked his tone sound critically. Even Akamaru begin to growl with disapprovingly.

"I 'am not insulting either of you two," Naruto replied defensively. "But you two fight so well together. I admit you're very strong for individual fighter Kiba, but your best strength is fight with Akamaru as a team."

"Hey man!" Kiba snapped. "As you know, I'm pretty good fighter with or without Akamaru. So I can ensure you I'm not a pushover."

"Maybe it's best that you and Akamaru stay together Kiba," Naruto told his friend, disagreed with his decision. "It's not like we're leaving Nojiko alone since she has these villagers to give her some company."

"Are you suggesting that I'm pushover too?" Kiba coldly asked Naruto.

"I'm suggesting you to not let your ego get the best of you!" Naruto shot back. "Remember teamwork is the most important element if we all need to survive this mission! As Nojiko has says, you and Akamaru are an excellent team and you should stay together as a team! Understand?"

"Fine!" Kiba bitterly replied over his wounded pride.

**0o0o0**

The journey to Fog Mountain took several minutes. It seems the mayor was correct about Fog Mountain. The mountain was heavily covered up with masshe joive fog, you can barely see though it, including the sunlight in the sky. Naruto was glad that they were several hours away from nighttime. People could easily get lost in these misty highlands. However, Shino, who was in the lead, seems to know where he is going.

"They're that way," Shino told them.

"You're sure?" Naruto asked.

"Very sure," Shino answered.

Naruto couldn't see anything that would indicate where he was getting that information from. Through a bounty hunter, Shino seems very good in tracking, including finding his way in these fog mountains. Even Kiba seems to agree with Shino's tracking skills, begin an expert tracker as well as his claim as a chemist.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" Kiba asked Shino.

"I am," Shino answered.

It took them several more minutes for them to walk through the shadowy woods of the mountains which Shino was directing. It was a matter of time when came across a massive cave that looks like an entrance.

"This is it," said Shino. "This is where the trail is—right in that cave.

"There is a possibility they may know we're here," said Tenten.

"Then we had to be ready for anything," said Naruto. "We're likely walking into an ambush."

They all entered the cave paused a moment to adjust to the dimmer light. They could see some illumination coming from further ahead, so at least they wouldn't have to deal with total darkness. Moving through the passage it soon widened into a larger cavern.

There was a man waiting for them. He wearing glasses with gray hair pulled back into ponytail. The gray color didn't seem to be a result of age however, which Naruto would guess to be somewhere in his mid-twenties.

"That's far enough!" the gray-haired man said out loud. "I had feeling sooner or later you'll all come up here."

Something about the first man in the glasses looked very familiar, and he searched through his memories trying to place him. With a flash, he had what he wanted.

"You're Kabuto?" Naruto declared. "Kabuto Yakushi, the first mate of the Hydra Pirates? Known by the Marines as the "Chameleon" with a former bounty of B250,000,000 berries?"

"I'm flattered you recognize me," Kabuto replied. "But I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive. You understand how it is; this sort of thing getting out could jeopardize my captain's status as a member of the Shichibukai. So none of you are getting out of here alive!"

It was without warning Naruto looked around the cave they were in. He wanted to make sure there were no surprises hiding in dark corners left by the few oil lamps scattered around. Doing so brought his attention to some very unpleasant features.

There was a corpse tied to a table with his chest sliced open. It looked like someone had been examining the organs inside. There was a second corpse floating face down in a tank of water. A third was chained to a wall with no visible markings. There were so many bodies all over the cave Naruto stop counting, unable to progress any further.

Most of his crew seemed to be intimidated by the sight. Tenten was gripping her pistols so tightly her hand was shaking. Kiba meanwhile looked to be putting a great deal of effort into not losing his lunch. Akamaru growls in a mixture of horror and revulsion. Shino's reaction was hard to tell, though he has no doubt he's truly appalled and shocked of this cave of horror.

"I'd ordered them to bring more test subjects," Kabuto informed him. "When they came back alone, the only reasonable conclusion was that they were volunteering their own bodies."

"You did this to your own men?" Tenten cried out in a fury.

"This is the sickest, most depraved thing I've ever seen," Kiba added. "You're a monster."

"As much as I'd love to debate ethics with you, I really am quite busy," Kabuto replied.

"I suggested you surrender right now," Naruto said with a forceful tone, already angered of seeing so many countless victims across this cave. "There is nowhere for you to go."

Then all of suddenly, three new people appeared at Kabuto's side. One was a hunchback with a large amp on his right arm, and bandages that covers his face except for left eye. The second was a young woman with dark long hair and black eyes that revealed a sinister cruelty from within her. And the third and last is a young man with spiky black hair and dark eyes, wearing a face guard, and a light brown shirt with two black stripes and three features of the kanji for death.

"I'm afraid you and your friends are going nowhere," Kabuto declares. "Like I said… I can't let all of you leave here alive. Dosu! Kin! Zaku! Kill them all now!"

**0o0o0**

**Kiba & Akamaru vs. Dosu**

As usual it looked like Naruto was going to help himself to the leader. Oh well, the guy with the hunchback and bandages looked more fun to mess with anyway.

"Hey Quasimodo," Kiba called out to the one called Dosu. "If nobody will play with you because you're too ugly, then I'll be your playmate."

"Funny man is you?" Dosu coldly shot back. "That's ok; I know how deal with funny men likes you!"

"Whatever you say, Quasimodo," Kiba answered with a smirk.

Now that he'd succeeded in getting his attention, Kiba and Akamaru spread out to either side of Dosu as he approached. Dosu still remain where he is, as if he was waiting for them to attack. Kiba senses he has a trick in his sleeves. But he didn't let that worry him, and with years of practice, he and his partner fluidly moved into position and began their attack without so much as a signal needed.

**"Ruff Ruff, Ruff Ruff! (Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Spinning Fang!)"!** Akamaru barked his technique as he furiously spins around, heading straight at Dorsu's direction.

Kiba meanwhile ran from the opposite direction in Soru speed, while shouting **"Shigan Technique: Beast Claws!"**

**"Sound Wave",** Dosu shouted his attack, raising his large gauntlet-looking right arm.

It was without warning Kiba suddenly felt a painful sting in his ear drums. The more the sound got stronger, the more painful it becomes. Stopping at the middle his technique, Kiba felt the sound wave blasts him aside. Akamaru too was blast aside when he was hit by Dosu' attack.

"What just happen," Kiba said through the swollen pain his ears.

"I've eaten the Oto Oto no Mi," Dosu state. "I'm a Sound Man which I can control and manipulate sound."

"Is that how you attack my ear drums?" Kiba asked.

"That's right," Dosu brags in reply. "Yet Orochimaru replaces my right arm with a cybernetic limb called the "Melody Arm". It is designed to not only increases sound but also focus on strong attacks. Like this one— **"Sound Blast!"**

Dosu aimed his right arm again at Kiba's direction, firing another sound attack. Yet Kiba uses Soru to avoid it. He attempt to uses his attack on Akamaru, but the dog also got away on time.

"What's a matter funny man?" Dosu begin mocking Kiba. "You don't want to play with me? May I play too rough…Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Dosu's mocking seems to piss off Kiba, how he needs keep a clear mind if he needs to defeated the Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Then he has a idea.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted to his dog. "I think it's time we try out that new maneuver we've been practicing back at the Marine Academy!"

"It doesn't matter what plan you hatch," Dosu sneered. "You two can't beat me!"

Ignoring him Kiba shouted his technique **"Soru!"**

Both Kiba and Akamaru begin to speedily go around Dosu. Yet none of them attack him yet. Dosu notices then, confused, but sense they had trick in their sleeves. He raises his arm in attempt to uses the Sound Wave attack again.

However, Kiba threw a smoke bomb at Dosu's feet which exploded in a large amount of black smoke. Coming into Dosu's face, he begin cough and act in a revolting manner, as the smoke broken his concentration of hi attack.

With Dosu distracted and confused it was finally when both Kiba and Akamaru make their move. Charging at Dosu from behind, Kiba again shouted his attack the **Shigan Technique: Beast Claws** to strike the hunchback from behind.

The attack sends Dosu flying, sending him flying—in the direct path of Akamaru's **Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Spinning Fang**. Akamaru's attack hit Dosu in mid-air. Dosu scream at Akamaru drill through his body with fast and furious force. He was slammed hard on the ground with violent force.

After he was crash into the floor, Dosu remains where he was slammed down by Akamaru. Kiba approached him cautiously but a quick check on his pulse discovered that he was dead.

**0o0o0**

**Tenten vs. Kin**

"Can you do me a favor," Kin begins mocking Tenten as she pulls out two swords from behind her. "Try giving me a good fight. I hate weaklings that wasted my time."

Ignoring the remark from her, Tenten pull out two pistols as Kin was charging at her. He fired several shots, confident that they will hit her. However, Kin skillful deflected the bullets aide. Now within her sword range, Kin attempt to slash Tenten, yet she blocks the sword with both of her guns. The two of them struggle to maintain their balance as they tries to use their strength against one another.

In a flash, Kin made attempt to sweep kick Tenten, yet Tenten jump back flip to avoid it. In mid-are, she took out two more guns and fires several shots at Kin. Yet Kin also avoid the shot as well. After dodging it, she speedily made another attempt to slash at Tenten. However, Tenten again blocks the swords with her guns.

"Snipers are adept in range firing," Kin says as she struggle her swords against Tenten's guns. "Yet you blocked every sword strike I made in close-range."

"I'm already familiar with Sniper's weakness," Tenten shot back. "As well as begin an expert in quick draw and marksmanship, I'm also an expert in Pistol-whipping and Gun fu."

"What the heck is that?" Kin replied, confused on what Tenten just said as she pushed the female marine back.

"Pistol-whipping is a trait I learned from pirates or marines in the West Blue Sea," Tenten told her. "They are known to clubbing an opponent with the butt of their gun held by its barrels. And Gun fu is a gun martial art I learned from legendary Admiral Tequila" Yuen, one of the greatest marksmen in the history of the Marines."

"I don't believe it!" Kin replied in disbelief as she charged at Tenten again.

Kin tries skillful sword strikes in attempt to cut Tenten. Then Tenten use the butt of her gun to strike Kin on the neck while dodging her sword attack. This seems to stun Kin as she felt something strange from the effect of Tenten's gun. She made another attempt stike

"What the hell is those guns of yours made of?" Kin begin to demand as she jumps back to make some distance between them. "It feels like they are…"

"Kairoseki," Tenten cuts her words. "While my guns are made of highly durable steel to withstand the strike of swords ranked from 21 O Wazamono Grade Swords to 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, they are also mixed with Kairoseki metal. And if you're feeling the effect from Kairoseki metal then that means…"

"A Devil Fruit user!" Kin coldly interrupted her. "Since you know my secret I guess the cat is out of the bag."

It was when Tenten notices that there was two Kin in front of her. Then there was four. And later six Kins. The multiply endure until forty Kins faces off Tenten.

"What the hell is this?" Tenten cried out in surprise.

"I had eaten the Fantomu Fantomu No Mi," Kin told Tenten. "I had the ability to created Phantom versions of myself. You can't tell which one is the real thing. By the time you realizes it, it will be too late."

"Is that why you're creating multiple phantom versions of yourself?" Tenten reply, understanding what was going on.

"That's right," Kin sneered. " I don't always use my Devil Fruit power unless I'm push to an edge. You should be honor, for you're the first one to make use it for battle."

Following the same moves of the original Kin, all the Kin pulls out a weapon that looks what appeared to be senbon. And just like the original Kin, all the Kin threw their senbons at Tenten. Then a senbon stuck Tenten in the arm. Although the wounds weren't serious, Tenten realizes that the senbon was close to her vital, which would serious amount of damage. She knew she's has to defeated Kin very fast.

Pulling two more of her guns, Tenten fire her ten-shot pistols, each bullet for each Kin. She took out two more ten-shot pistols to fire, and again fires twenty more bullets for each Kin. Yet Kin only stood there and laughed at Tenten. It was when Tenten notices that the Kin duplicates were multiple again, this time to hundred.

Three more senbons stuck Tenten. Two of them hit her left arm which causes it to become limb, while third almost stuck her in the neck. To Tenten, it seems impossible to dodge Kin's attack as she is unable to tell which is real and which fake.

"You're wasting your time!" Kin cruelty mocked Tenten. "It doesn't matter how fast you are, there is no way you'll evade my attacks! Or tell which one is the real me!"

Tenten pull out one more gun, this time begin warily. As more senbons continue to strike at her, she patiently examines the crowd of Kin. Then she fired her gun at her selected target—which hit home into Kin's chest. Shocked with disbelief and what just happen, Kin tries to reply a word from her lips, but she fell down to the ground dead.

"You're wondering how I was able to find a way around your powers," Tenten said to the dead Kin. "I had to admit the Fantomu Fantomu No Mi is an impressive power. But I was able to detect you through your phantoms by your sweating. Hope I didn't disappointed you."

**0o0o0**

**Shino vs. Zaku**

With the rest of the gang picking their opponents to size up, Shino was faces to face with the one called Zaku.

"There is no way in hell you're going to beat me!" Zaku boasted out loud. "I'm one of Orochimaru's best men!"

"So you claim?" Shino calmly respond.

Zaku raise both his arms at Shino. Yet Shino predicted something was going to happen and jump out the way in time as Zaku fire strange blasts. From the spot where Shino was standing, a huge rock was destroyed in countless pieces.

"I take it you eaten a Devil Fruit?" Shino alleged.

"Yes," Zaku sneered. "I eaten the Sūpā Oto no Sūpā Oto no No Mi. It's a Paramecia-type Devil fruit that turns me into a "Super Sonic Man". I can attack and move at the peak height of the speed of sound."

"My powers are more formidable than ever since Orochimaru theoretically my arms," Zaku continue. "My arms are integral with hollow air tubes that significantly enhanced my attack powers. As you can see, anything that stands in my way is completely destroyed into nothing!"

"You should be careful," Shino warned the Snake Pirate. "You must not rely that much on you're a Devil Fruit."

Ignoring Shino's comments, Zaku raises his arms again while shouting **"Super Sonic Waves!"**

From the palm of his hands, he fires a Super Sonic blast at Shino. Yet strangely Shino did not move as he fires his attacks. A loud sound of thunder was heard in the cave as Zaku's attack hit Shino. From where Shino was standing was a massive amount of smoke.

Zaku's grin grew bigger as he became pleases of the destruction he causes. Then in the next few moments the smoke clear and Zaku's eyes grew large with surprise. Shino was still standing where he was, as if nothing has happen to him.

"I suggested you surrender," Shino warned Zaku. "You can never defeat me."

Refusing to believe it, Zaku charged at Shino with supersonic speed, preparing another attack. **"Super Sonic Punch!"** He was sure that Shino will evade his "Super Sonic Waves" again, and was positive with his amazing speed and powerful punch, he'll win. However, even as his punch darted right at the young bounty hunter, straight for Shino's chest, something happen that he did not foreseen.

Instead of piercing clothing and skin, a hole opened up in the center of his chest allowing the hand to pass right through. The hole then closed itself back up around Zaku's arm. But rather than his Shino's body, it looked to be a swarm of dark brown bugs of some sort, that were now crawling further up his arm.

"A Logia-type?" Zaku gasped out loud, struggle violently he wretched his arm away from Shino. Yet the damaged is already done as the bugs that were part of Shino drained the strength of Zaku's arm completely.

"I eaten the The Haibu Haibu No Mi," Shino told him. "Yes I'm a Logia-type. So no matter how many times you attack me, not a single one of them has an effect on me."

"I still had speed for my advantage," Zaku proclaimed. "You're not fast enough to catch up to me even if you're a Logia-type!"

"I think you better take look behind you," Shino told him.

Following his advice, Zaku took look around his rear. It was then when he notices that there is a large swarm of bugs on the ground, right behind him. None of them seems to be moving, but it looks like they're watching any move Zaku makes.

"Although you're fast," Shino spell out. "My bugs are fast enough to predict your speed. And between me and my bugs you don't had a chance. Because if you try to attack me you'll be leave your back open to an attack. But if you try to attack the bugs behind you, then you'll leave yourself open to my attack."

Zaku stares at Shino for a long moment. Then he says "You know you're very intellectual for fighter, especially to box me into a corner."

"In fight, you should always had an ace-in-hole plan," Shino reply.

"A good fighting plan," Zaku sneered. "However…"

Zaku raised both is arms, his left arm aiming at Shino while his already-numb right Arm aiming at the swarm of bugs that was behind him.

"..You're not the only one with an ace-in-hole plan!" he laughed.

He attempted to fire both his Super Sonic attacks. Then all of suddenly, both his arms exploded violently. Zaku screamed painful of his shatter arms, before he fell to the ground dead.

"I had no doubt you had an ace-in-hole plan," Shino talks o the dead Zaku on the ground. A number of bugs were crawling out of the hollow air tubes. During their fight, Shino had implant several bugs in the hollow air tubes that were inside Zaku's arms , causing the pressure of Zaku's attack to go inward when it couldn't escape.

"But in my book," he said in a conclusion manner. "I believe two ace-in-hole plans are better than one."

**0o0o0**

**Naruto vs. Kabuto**

As the fight between the two groups begins, Naruto quickly chaged straight at Kabuto. He knew he has to be extremely careful. Kabuto was not just the first mate of the most dangerous pirate in the world for nothing. He was tremendously dangerous in his own right, unlike those pirates he fought in the East Blue Sea. While not at same league as Orochimaru, he was still dangerous which some caution was necessary if he wants to walk out this fight alive.

"You're taking me on by yourself?" Kabuto sneered at Naruto. "You're in over your head kid."

Naruto summons ten clones around his opponent, he hung back deciding to use them to gauge Kabuto's abilities.

"That's a fascinating power," Kabuto told him. "Tell me, do they function like normal bodies? I would love to have a self-replicating test subject. It would be a huge boon for my research."

But Naruto wasn't here for conversation. He had all ten clones attack simultaneously. Although unarmed, Kabuto managed to hold his own defend himself against ten opponents around him. As the battle began Naruto realized that Kabuto really was very good. He had yet to be overwhelmed even by ten of Naruto's clones.

But he was nothing Naruto couldn't handle. He was so busy defending himself he hardly got a chance to attack and had yet to even take out a clone. Meanwhile, Kabuto had even taken a few glancing blows. Deciding he'd seen enough, Naruto moved in himself to finish this.

As he neared his target, a dangerous glint in the man's eyes lit off warning light's in Naruto's head. Trusting his instincts, Naruto began to change course a Kabuto shouted his attack **"Shigan Technique: Finger Scalpel!"**

Naruto was almost caught off guard when Kabuto begin using Soru to launch a Shigan attack on all of Narutos' clones before focusing on the blonde marine. Kabuto's Soru was much faster than Naruto's, although Naruto was able to dodge his attack on time. Yet as he leaning back, to avoid the incoming swipe of Kabuto's Shigan, he didn't quite get away unscathed as it left a cut beneath his eye.

Quickly backpedaling Naruto realized how close he had come to loosing an eye.

"For a Rokushiki user, it seems you're a bit faster than your copies," Kabuto said with a wicked grin. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

"How is it that you know some of those techniques of Rokushiki?" Naruto demanded.

Instead of answering Kabuto responded with another Rokushiki attack of his own **"Rankyaku Technique: Surgical Slit!"**

Kabuto's Rankyaku begin heading straight to Naruto's direction Naruto. Naruto's uses his Soru to avoid it. The attack miss, hitting a wall. From Naruto's point of view, Kabuto's Rankyaku was unique, for unlike a standard Rankyaku attack that is rough; the boundaries of these blades are in a straight line which left a deep, clean cut on the opponent.

Missing his attack again, Kabuto uses Soru to make another attack on Naruto. However, Naruto created more clones to keep them between him and Kabuto. Yet Kabuto began making quick work of Naruto's clones with his advanced Rokushiki skills. Naruto couldn't hope to match him in this kind of skill, he wasn't even close. Naruto found himself afflicted by something he'd never felt in combat before: Fear.

It was all he could do to keep replacing the clones that were being destroyed to prevent Kabuto from reaching him. He was almost in a panic now. Nothing his clones tried worked, and even though they weren't quite as fast as he was, he knew the difference wouldn't be enough.

Every scenario he ran in his mind ended the same way. Even with his clones for interference Kabuto's attack would hit first should he fight directly, especially as the man would go straight for the real Naruto.

But maybe he could use Tekkai. He was nearly certain he could withstand a blow from the dagger, which would then give him the opportunity to counterattack. He was about to go with that plan a thought stopped him.

No, that would almost certainly fail too. He couldn't move when using his Tekkai, and Kabuto was just too good for a Rokushiki user. He'd be able to dance back after the strike before Naruto would get in a counter. But there was a solution; he'd just been letting his fear blind him to some of the options.

Kabuto's strike would hit first, he was certain of the fact. But that was the key to everything. With all the clones he'd lost fighting Kabuto, he was getting a lot of information on his opponent's fighting style. So he had a pretty good idea of how this exchange he had planned would go. At least he hoped so.

Charging Kabuto personally, he saw the man accept his challenge and head straight for him. He used his clones the best he could to slow and distract the man. Meanwhile he twisted his own body, which caused the downward diagonal slash that was aimed at his neck to miss by a couple of inches, burying itself in Naruto's shoulder left shoulder instead.

But the whole time Kabuto had been swinging, Naruto's own right arm hand had already been in motion. Only a moment after, Naruto screamed in pain as Kabuto's Shigan begin to rake down on shoulder, heading straight to his chest. Naruto responded in kind by sending a Shigan into and right through Kabuto's wrist.

Kabuto leaped back and was already ripping his shirt with his left hand and wrapping it around the wound to staunch the bleeding. Naruto was having one his clones rip his own shirt to do the same to his wound. But Naruto was very pleased with the success of his plan.

It was when Zaku's cry caught Kabuto's attention. Turning his head, he looks very angry with disbelief as he discovered his three henchmen had been defeated.

"Are you kidding me?" Kabuto said out loud in disgust at the ultimate defeat of Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Tenten fired her guns at Kabuto, who dodges them easily, despite her superior marksmanship skills.

Looking back at a wounded Naruto, Kabuto says "It seems I underestimated our friends. It is a good thing they're that strong, unlike you. Otherwise if they are not, then you would have been dead, despite your Devil Fruit. But right now, this is when it's time for me to leave."

"You're not going to escape here!" Shino shouted before he unleashed his attack **"Bug Swarm!"** A large swarm of insects begin heading at Kabuto's direction. However Kabuto uses Soru to avoid the attack.

Naruto saw that he was heading to exist within the cave. He attempt to uses Soru to stop them, but his wound restraint him to slow down.

Kabuto escape through the doorway. Tenten, Kiba, and Akamaru attempt to follow them, but it was without warning the escape exist blew up in front of them, causing numerous boulders to block them.

"Damn it!" cursed Tenten. "He got away!"

"He may have gotten away," said Shino who was helping an injured Naruto to his feet. "But they left behind a cave with evidences."

"Shino right," Naruto agreed. "Right now this cave maybe contain with evidences that will ... whoa," he said, his sentence cut off as a wave of dizziness him.

"You're bleeding!" Tenten said in surprise, his reaction to the blood loss having drawn her attention to his wounds.

"It's nothing serious," Naruto insisted. "As soon as we search for evidences in this cave then I'll have them looked at."

"We'll handle it," Shino berated him. "It's more urgent to check your injuries and get you back to ship."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "If you're having trouble standing you're in no condition to search for evidences in this cave. Me and Akamaru will take you back to the ship."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ok then," Naruto muttered in bitterness, but submits as he sat down for his wounds to be bandaged up.

**0o0o0**

It took a long while for Kiba and Akamaru to help Naruto as they head back to the village where their ship is located. Naruto's wound were bandaged up, but he needs rest and extra medical treatment.

The journey back to the village seems difficult due massive fog on the mountains. Luckily, Akamaru uses his senses of nose to track trail back from the village they came. They were able to reach their ship to find Nojiko was waiting for them.

"What the hell happen?" Nojiko cried out in surprise as she notices Naruto's bandaged wounds.

"It's nothing serious," Naruto replied to her, trying to avert her attention off him.

"Serious? You just survived a fight with Kabuto, the most brutal right-hand man of Orochimaru," Kiba dispute him.

"Who's Kabuto?" Nojiko asked as she helps Kiba with Naruto. "And who's Orochimaru?"

"It's nothing to worry about Nojiko," said Naruto. "What I'm worry about is not helping out the others back in the cave."

"You needs stop pushing yourself," Nojiko begin criticize Naruto. "Right now we need to check your wounds before you can get some rest."

"First I need den den mushi to contact the Rea Admiral on our discoveries," said Naruto.

"You need a bed and rest first," Kiba replied. "Otherwise me and Akamaru will had drag you to it.

"I'll tell you what," Naruto begins to make a deal with them. "Let me contact the Rea Admiral and after in report my mission I'll go bed peacefully."

Both Kiba and Nojiko thought for a minute on Naruto's offer. Finally they agreed with his deal, in order for him to finish what he was doing and get him to bed. Naruto managed to get his hands on a den den mushi and begin build up a signal to G-9 Base. The signal reaches G-9 Base. But instead of Rear Admiral Kakashi Hatake, it was his secretary.

"What do you mean he's unavailable?" Naruto said angrily into the den den mushi.

But immediately he tried to calm himself, Kakashi's availability wasn't the fault of the man on the other end.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But is there someone else high ranking I can talk to? I have some important information regarding our mission."

"That won't be necessary," he answered. "The Rear Admiral said he would call you back shortly."

"I certainly hope so," Naruto replied in annoyance, setting the receiver down.

A soon as Naruto hung up he just in time to see Tenten and Shino have return.

"You guys are back," said Naruto. "Did you find anything that is useful in that cave?

"You're supposed to be in bed and resting," Tenten debates Naruto.

"I just trying to get in contact to inform the Rear Admiral of our mission," Naruto explained himself.

"We didn't find any evidence in that cave," Shino told them. "Anything that could convict Kabuto."

"All right then," said Naruto. "I'm going try to contact the Rear Admiral again to—"

"I don't think so," Nojiko cuts him off. "The deal was you go back to bed after a den den mushi call."

"I hadn't gotten in contact with Rear Admiral Kakashi," Naruto assumed. "He needs to know—"

"I'll do it!" Tenten also cuts him off. "If you keeping become a problem I'll do what is necessary to make you get in bed and get some rest. And I mean—necessary!

Naruto realizes Tenten is serious due to her tone. He decided to heed her command, not willing to find out what will happen he continue to be persistence.

**Devil Fruit**

**Sūpā Oto no Sūpā Oto no No Mi (Super Sonic Super Sonic Fruit):** The Sūpā Oto no Sūpā Oto no No Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit eaten by Zaku Abumi. The fruit's powers transformed Zaku into a "Super Sonic Man" which he has the ability to attack and move at the peak height of the speed of sound. Zaku's attacks are exceptionally vicious, which he is capable of destroying anything in his path. After his arms were surgical equipped by Orochimaru, Zaku's attacks had been enhanced to formidable levels. His arms are equipped with hollow air tubes that radically improved his Super Sonic powers.

**Oto Oto no Mi (Sound Sound Fruit):** The Oto Oto no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Dosu Kinuta. The fruit's powers allow Dosu to control sound. His cybernetic right arm, the "Melody Arm" is designed to not only increases sound but also focus on strong attacks such as the "Sound Blast" or "Sound Wave" on his enemies. As a "Sound Man" Dosu possesses a powerful enthusiastic awareness and perceptive of sound waves. Like all Devil Fruit users, Dosu is vulnerable to Kairoseki material and cannot swim. Like all Devil Fruit users, Zaku is vulnerable to Kairoseki material and cannot swim.

**Fantomu Fantomu No Mi (Phantom Phantom Fruit):** The Fantomu Fantomu No Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Kin Tsuchi. The fruit's powers allow Kin to create shadow copies of herself. The important power of Fantomu Fantomu No Mi is to create Phantomcopies of an infinite number and then manipulate them to her will. The fruit's powers are greatly useful for distracting enemies in battle to expose their blind spots, espionage and spying missions. Like all Devil Fruit users, Kin is vulnerable to Kairoseki material and cannot swim.

**Haibu Haibu No Mi (Hive Hive Fruit):** The Haibu Haibu No Mi is a Logia -type Devil Fruit eaten by Shino Aburame. The fruit's powers transformed Shino's body into a living hive, which countless numbers of bugs or insects can resident inside of him. He is capable enough to absorb more insects into his body in exchange for the bugs to follow whatever command Shino makes.

Shino's body has the ability to home and generate immense amount of insects and easily withstand all forms of physical attacks. In combat, Shino can use the bugs to box his opponents to a corner, consuming their strength once they cannot escape. He can even use his bugs to tag his target or for stealth assignments since they make no noise, making him highly adept in tracking and espionage. Like all Devil Fruit users, Shino is vulnerable to Kairoseki material and Haki-equipped attacks.

**AN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Blood  
**

**Rabbit Island **

**Paradise; Grand Line **

"Well?" Kiba asked Tenten who just hung up the den den mushi.

"Still no answer," Tenten told her. "Every time I made I call, only the Rear Admiral's secretary answers.

"Then I guess we got no choice but to head back to base," Kiba said.

Turning to Shino Tenten says "I guess this is when we part different ways. I want thank you for your help with those pirates at the cave."

"Not necessarily," Shino replied. "If you'll permit me, I'd like to continue our cooperation until we've ascertained if Orochimaru is involved and fully resolved this matter."

"You do know there's no bounty on any of the Shichibukai don't you?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Shino answered. "I can see why you might suspect that would be an issue given my occupation. However, my family already has a sizable pool of assets, so I am not doing this for the monetary compensation."

"If you want to join us, we are happy to have you," Tenten told him. "I'm sure Naruto won't mind at all. You've certainly proven yourself capable. We'll make sure to pull your boat on board before we leave."

"That won't be necessary," Shino answered. "I've already removed everything of importance to me. And I don't believe the value of having a second ship of its size outweighs the cost of the space it would occupy."

Just then, Nojiko enters the deck. She has just been forcing Naruto to go to his room due of the serious wound he got in his battle with Kabuto.

"Is Naruto in his room?" Kiba asked Nojiko.

"Yeah," Nojiko replied. "I think he finally realized we weren't about to let him do anything."

"Did you follow him to make sure he actually went there?" Tenten queried.

"Yes," Nojiko confirmed. "And Akamaru is guarding the door right now."

"Good," Tenten declared. "Who would have guessed he'd make such a bad patient?"

"I agreed," Nojiko says in accord. "I just overheard you guy talking when I arrived. Is Shino going be staying with us?"

"Yes I'm," Shino replied. "However it's only going last until we've determined if Orochimaru had anything to do with the kidnappings and experiments that Kabuto was responsible for."

"I kind asked Kiba and Naruto what did they discovered in that cave," said Nojiko. "But they refused to tell me anything."

"It would be best if you never knew," Shino told her. "All we can tell you that the things within that cave…were unspeakable."

"I agreed with Shino," Kiba says. "But what make you think Orochimaru had anything to do with to what Kabuto had done?"

"I wouldn't just made a indictment without any proof," Shino told her. "I find it doubtful that Kabuto has simply gone rogue on his own."

"I agree," Tenten answered. "I had feeling this isn't over yet."

**0o0o0**

Having gone to bed so early the previous night, Naruto found himself awake before it was even light out. Moving his left arm experimentally, he found it much less painful than the day before. Walking over the mirror in his cabin, he removed the bandages to get a look at the wound.

It looked be healing up nicely. He'd try to avoid doing too much with it to be safe, but he didn't think there was much risk of tearing it open again. And since he was up so early, he could probably get some training in before anyone else woke up to protest that course of action..

After the fight with Kabuto, Naruto had come to the decision that from now on his training would include in learning and mastering all six powers of Rokushiki. To learn all Rokushiki skills will take many years, yet Natruo had discovered that with his Clones, he may be able to master Rokushiki within a year.

From what he learn in his experiment of his powers, his Devil Fruit is useful for training purposes, since the total sum of knowledge he gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Although he is limit to twenty-five clones, Naruto was able to produce more, the more he trains to get stronger. As well developing his Rokushiki skills, Naruto needs to develop his devil fruit abilities as well. And speaking of Devil Fruit powers there was one thing he wanted to try first.

Plans made, he opened his door and found Akamaru sleeping outside. They really had put a guard on his room. Quietly as he could, Naruto slipped out the door and shut it behind him, then crept up the stairs.

Reaching the deck, he saw that he was right about being the only one up. Rather than explain his plan to his clones, Naruto dismissed three of them, leaving only the one at the helm, and then resummoned them next to him.

Two of them he immediately set off to continue working on Soru, but the third he had just stand there. For his plan, he started off by doing little more than tapping his clone's chest with his fist.

Seeing it didn't vanish, he increased the force slightly, and continued to do so until he found the amount of force necessary to destroy it. And the force required was so pitifully little that the blow had hardly qualified as a punch.

Anyway, summoning it once again, this time he had it attempt to do Tekkai. Starting off with the amount of force he'd just used to destroy it, he found the clone capable of withstanding it.

It also lasted through a series of increasingly strong punches finally vanishing at a little more than twice the strength it took to destroy it without its Tekkai. It still wasn't all that much damage it could absorb, but this was a great proof of concept.

Naruto had tested his clones before in a much less methodical manner, and just assumed they couldn't use Tekkai. But then he'd discovered that, while they were capable of using Soru, his clones weren't as proficient at it. So it occurred to him that the same might be true of the defensive ability. And now he'd proved himself right. They were just so bad at it because it was a harder ability than Soru to use. But if he could master it with them, it would go a long way to helping with their greatest weakness. Setting the clone to meditating, Naruto joined his other two clones in speed training.

He was pleased to see how much progress they'd been making. When he'd first started them on this training, they could probably do about 75 percent of his top speed. Now he'd wager they were up over 90 percent. He should be able to start them on Tekkai training pretty soon. He continued his training for a couple of hours, seeing the sun start to rise on horizon.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice from behind asked harshly.

Naruto turns around and quickly finds himself face to face with Nojiko.

"Just getting a little training in," he answered. "Don't worry, my wound is doing much better today."

"I'll be judge of that," Nojiko replied in a stern tone.

Removing his shirt, Naruto showed her the still healing cut, which remained unbandaged from when he'd examined it himself earlier. Nojiko looked it over critically, but didn't immediately protest further.

"I suppose it is healing up faster than expected," she admitted. "But I still want you to take it easy today."

"I will," he promised. "Anyway, aren't you up pretty early today?"

"I was going to make some breakfast until I saw you on the deck," said Nojiko. "We're almost at G-9 Base, Naruto. You could wait little longer to heal up before you started training."

"I was just experimenting with my Devil Fruit powers," Naruto told her. "Although I had it for over a year, I'm still new with it."

"Speaking of your Devil Fruit powers, there is something I want to asked," Nojiko began, "I noticed your clones don't have the cut under the eye that you do. Is that because you summoned them before you were wounded?"

"No, I've resummoned them all since," Naruto answered. "But my clones can't even be injured without being destroyed. So it makes sense they wouldn't have my wounds."

"Also, your hair is longer," Nojiko added.

"I suppose I probably could use a haircut," he admitted. "I just haven't had the time lately."

"No, I mean it's longer than your clones'," Nojiko clarified.

Looking for himself, he realized that she was right. He had notice himself that his hair was looking a little long recently, but his clones' hair appeared as if recently cut.

"I guess that's because I think of myself that way or something?" Naruto speculated.

"If it's just what you're thinking, could you make other changes?" she asked.

He wasn't sure whether or not to hope she was on to something. On the one hand, it'd be great if he could. On the other hand, he'd feel quite foolish if he could, and the only reason he hadn't discovered that fact was that he'd never tried before.

Still, he might as well test it out. To start off with, he was going to see if he could make a clone of Kiba. Dismissing on his clones, he pictured the young man in his mind. Then he focused on the image, willing a clone to appear that looked just like Kiba. To his shock it actually worked. There before him stood a perfect doppelganger of Kiba.

"How does my voice sound?" the clone asked making it clear the voice matched as well.

"That's amazing," Nojiko stated, walking around the clone looking for any flaw.

"I wonder what else I can make," Naruto muttered to himself.

Actually, before that, he should try to change the clone he already had out. He willed it to return to his own form, but try as he might, nothing happened. It seemed he couldn't change them once they were already out.

Anyway back to other testing, he dismissed the clone and tried to make a chair appear, but nothing happened. Nor did anything occur when he attempted to make a clone of Akamaru or a giant. Actually the giant not working was probably a good thing as he wouldn't exactly have fit very well on the boat.

"Looks like it only works for people, and nothing too big," he stated, realizing Nojiko wouldn't be able to tell what his failures had been.

"Still, think of all the new possibilities this opens up for your power," Nojiko declared.

"Yeah, I'm going to experiment a bit more," he told her. "But I can see a lot of use for this."

**0o0o0**

It was next day after they left Rabbit Island that the crew was getting ready for the feast begins made by Nojiko. There was a large roast, and numerous sides of vegetables, soup, and salad. And also Ramen, which was Naruto's favorite.

"This is quite a feast Nojiko," Naruto declared.

"This is supposed to be in honor of Shino joining our crew," Nojiko answered.

"I've already told you, this wasn't necessary," Shino protested. "I'm only planning to stay until we've determined if Orochimaru had anything to do with the kidnappings and handled the situation appropriately."

"Even if you're not going to be here long, we'd still like a chance to get to know you," Nojiko argued.

"I'm afraid there really isn't much to know," Shino insisted.

"Well, do you have any family?" Tenten asked.

"I do," Shino replied.

"Do you want to elaborate?" she prodded.

"Not really," Shino answered unhelpfully.

"Actually, there is something I was curious about," Naruto interjected. "You said your devil fruit was a logia type, but logia powers are supposed to be elemental in nature. You turn into bugs, so shouldn't it be paramecia?"

"The classifications of powers are merely arbitrary categories created for similar powers," Shino answered. "The rules and limitations of my power closely mirror those generally attributed to logia. Therefore, I consider it more accurate to say that the elemental requirement for a logia classification is inaccurate than it is to say my power is not logia."

Apparently they'd found something he was actually interested in talking about.

"But if it's just a made up classification, why does it even matter?" Nojiko asked.

"Because unquestioningly sticking to existing definitions could cause us to miss potential insights," Shino replied. "For example, the insects I convert my body into can be killed, but doing so causes no corresponding injury to my body."

"So if you turned your hand to bugs, and someone swatted them all, you could still reform your hand?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Correct," Shino confirmed. "However, the experience is highly unpleasant, and leaves me somewhat exhausted. Also, if enough of them perish at once the shock has been known to force me back into my human form."

"But what insight does this provide?" Tenten asked.

"Seeing as my power behaves very similar to other logia powers," he responded, "it's likely they would have a similar reaction. For example, if Aokiji turned himself to ice, and we were to melt it, it might leave him in a weakened state."

"But it's not like we'd ever fight a marine admiral," Tenten interjected.

"It was merely an example," Shino clarified. "But pirates have been known to obtain logia powers as well."

"I still say its Paramecia-type," Kiba insisted. "You can't change the meaning of the word just because you want to."

It might just be his imagination, but Naruto could almost swear he heard a small buzzing coming from Shino now.

"Paramecia isn't even a real category," Shino replied. "It's merely a term for any power that doesn't conform to what is considered zoan or logia. In reality, there are probably many distinct classifications within the paramecia category if it were properly reexamined."

"Admit it," Kiba told him, "you just want your power to be logia because logia powers are so highly respected."

This time Naruto was certain he heard buzzing, and looking at Shino, he actually saw several bugs crawling over Shino's clothes and skin. Perhaps he'd unconsciously converted part of his body? His expression and body language remaining completely stoic, but Naruto suspected Kiba had struck a nerve.

"I think maybe we should change the subject," Tenten declared. "So Shino, is there anything you'd like to know about us?"

"Not particularly," he replied.

And it looked like the guest of honor was back to being uncommunicative. Anyway, logia or paramecia, it was a really useful power. Naruto would be glad to have him on board for as long as he was willing to stay.

**0o0o0**

**G-9 Base;**

**Paradise: Grand Line **

Pulling into the dock of the G-9 base, Naruto was hoping being here in person would let him finally get in contact with the rear admiral. Naruto realized he owed the man a great deal for being so lenient on him, but it wasn't fitting for an officer of his rank to be so irresponsible.

He was just about to hop off the ship and see if he could locate Kakashi when he heard the den den mushi go off.

"You have to be kidding me," Naruto complained.

Going into the dining room, he lifted the receiver and called out a greeting.

"Ah, Naruto," the den den mushi said in Kakashi's voice. "You had something to report?"

"Yes," he answered. "But I admit that I was expecting to report it much sooner."

"Yeah about that," Kakashi replied, "I've been trying to call you back, but it seems our den den mushi was having problems. I think it must have been ill."

"Odd," Naruto answered suspiciously, "we called back twice after our first call and it seemed to work fine."

"Then I guess it was only having trouble sending," Kakashi suggested. "But at least it's working now. So what was the result of your mission?"

Naruto considered it far more likely that he'd forgotten to return their call until he'd heard the news they'd been sighted off the base. But he'd let the matter drop for now.

"We discovered who was behind those kidnappings," Naruto answered. "It was Orochimaru's first officer, Kabuto."

"Are you certain of that?" Kakashi asked, his voice taking on a very serious tone.

"We encounter him in a hidden laboratory of Rabbit Island," Naruto told him. "Yet we were unable to capture him as he made his escape."

"That not good," the Rear Admiral 's voice reply through the den den mushi. "And I take you didn't find any proof that may link him to the scene of the crime?"

"I'm afraid not sir," Naruto reply.

"That's very troublesome news," Kakashi said solemnly. "I want you to write up a full report if you haven't already done so. I'll read it over before I've arranged a call with Vice Admiral Issho and Admiral Kuzan. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Naruto replied.

**0o0o0**

It was already night time as Naruto and his crew sat in a private briefing room with Kakashi in the G-9 base. They hadn't heard anything about the situation since the Rear Admiral was making a personal call to his superiors in Marine headquarters.

"I got in a private contact with Vice Admiral Issho and Admiral Kuzan," Kakashi informed them. "They agreed the same thing that I was thinking. The three of us had always suspected Orochimaru may be responsible for the vast disappearance. Of all members of Shichibukai, we considered Orochimaru the most dangerous and treacherous of them all."

"We strongly had opposed the World Government's decision in making him a member of the Shichibukai," Kakashi told the group. "Me, Issho and Kuzan has always knows one of these days Orochimaru was going to make a mistake that will exposed himself. But they insisted that I need strong proof before I made a serious accusation against a member of the Shichibukai. That is when I told them of plan that might work."

"What kind of plan?" Naruto asked, wondering.

"The plan is simple," Kakashi begin explaining to them. "A arrest warrant from the World Government's authorization for Kabuto will arrived here in seven days. Yet it will only be a distraction from the real objective."

"And you want us to get that information secretly while searching for Kabuto?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. ""Your mission is not to confront Orochimaru. If you find any proof that he's involved, don't let him know you did. Whatever you discover, do your best to get out without incident and report your findings to me."

"Do you have any other details that could be of use to this mission?" Shino asked, seeming not the least bit concerned about addressing the rear admiral, despite being a civilian himself.

"Only that his headquarters are comprised of a fortress built on a small island called Sound Island in the Calm Belt," Kakashi answered. "He's rarely known to leave the island, so it's unlikely he'll be gone. Yet there has been rumor spreading around the Grand Line that he been sighted in number of islands, from Paradise to the New World. Another rumor is said that he was working on an experiments that involves Devil fruit powers."

"Rear Admiral," Nojiko begin to asked. "You say something about opposing the World Government's decision in making Orochimaru a member of the Shichibukai. Why is that?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he finally says "As you all should know, Orochimaru is virtually a genius, in compare with two of the most brilliant scientists in the world, Dr. Vegapunk and Caesar Clown. His most primary focus of scientific experiment was on Devil Fruit powers. Yet, it is known that Orochimaru has lowest disregard for human life."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Particularly dangerous," Kakashi admitted. "Before he became a Shichibukai, Orochimaru was responsible for kidnapping countless pirates and civilians, experimenting on them inhumanly. He mostly target Devil Fruit Users, which makes him well known as the "Butcher of Devil Fruit Powers" than as the "White Snake" I believe if Naruto's father—facing Naruto—had capture Orochimaru, he would had spent a lifetime in prison instead of begin a Shichibukai."

"Can you describe the level of his abilities?" Naruto asked.

"Besides having an intellect that rivals Vegapunk and Caesar Clown," the Rear Admiral begins to clarify. "Orochimaru's physical abilities are very high and his swordsmanship skills are formidable, which makes them second to his fellow Shichibukai member, Hawkeye. There is no evidence if he has devil fruit ability either. Now, are there any further questions?"

"No, sir," Naruto replied after giving his crew a moment to bring up any other concerns they had.

"Then I want you to be ready to leave tomorrow," he ordered. "And advice you to be on your guard as always."

**0o0o0**

** Seven Days Later**

It was seven days later that Naruto and the gang were getting ready for their course to Sound Island. They finally got the World Government's permission of arrest warrant for Kabuto. While loading supplies on the ship, Naruto caught sight of a Marine ship heading towards G-9 Base."

"Ah, so they arrived," said Kakashi after seeing the marine ship.

"Who arrived sir?" Naruto asked, becoming curious as he watches the marine ship. "Is Admiral Kuzan and Vice Admiral Issho on aboard?"

"No," the Rear Admiral replied. "On that ship is Rear Admiral Mighty Guy and two his subordinates and students

"Rear Admiral Mighty Guy?" Tenten repeated in a surprise tone. "You mean to tell me that Rear Admiral Mighty Guy the Green Beast is here?"

"You know him Tenten?" Kiba asked her.

"I heard about him," Tenten says. "Rear Admiral Mighty Guy is one of Marine's most powerful officers, and a master hand-to-hand combatant."

"You correct Tenten," Kakashi agreed. "I kind asked him if he can loan two of his best soldiers into Naruto's crew; Lieutenant Rock Lee and Lieutenant Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata Hyuga?" Shino repeated. "Isn't she a member of the Royal Family of the Hyuga Kingdom in the New World?"

"You heard about her Shnio?" Naruto asked him.

"I heard about her family," Shino told her. "My father told me of a diplomacy of the Hyuga Kingdom joining the World Government.

"That's right," said Kakashi. "Since the foundation of the World Government, the Hyuga Kingdom had been virtually independent, refusing to be part of the World Government. However,

"That is true," said Shino. "However, the Hyuga Kingdom almost didn't join the World Government due incident hat almost lead war.

"What kind of incident?" Nojiko asked, becoming curious.

Before Shino was about to answers, the marine ship docked next to their vessel. From the marine ship, two young people.

One was a young man short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. His outfit was a white high-collared midriff shirt, white pants, blue belt, shoes and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He is carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ink in it.

The other one was young girl in her late teens, very beautiful with her long dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes. Yet she was dressed in more provoking attire; a fairly violet long-sleeved jacket and navy blue shorts and black, which barely covers her attractive womanly figure, especially her large breasts that are covered up by large gray colored net-looking bra. She was also wearing low-heeled sandals.

"Hinata, it's nice to see you again," Rear Admiral Kakashi greets before he asked, "Where are Rear Admiral Mighty Guy and Lieutenant Rock Lee?"

"They'll be here shortly Rear Admiral Kakashi," Hinata replied in an assertive and very confident tone. "They are just doing another of their crazy training secessions."

She caught Kiba gazing at her breasts as she sharply replied "What are you looking at pervert?"

"Uh…well…sorry!" Kiba quickly apologizes in respond.

"He was looking at your breasts," said the one next to her. The way he sounds appeared to be void with emotions, despite himself begin clam and unruffled. "If you had zipped up your jacket, he wouldn't be gazing at your chest."

"Sai why don't you mind your own business, you weirdo!" Hinata sharply warned him.

"And who might you be?" Rear Admiral Kakashi asked him.

"My name is Lieutenant Sai," he introduced himself respectfully. "I had been assigned to G-9 Base as combat expert. I got ride on Rear Admiral Mighty Guy's ship when I was told it was heading to G-9 Base."

"I see," Kakashi assumed. "Rear Admiral Mighty Guy agreed yesterday to transfer Lee and Hinata into Naruto's group for a mission. And since you claim to be a combat expert that I guess I can assign you into Naruto's crew as well."

"A combat expert?" Naruto says, staring at Sai. "Do you know Rokushiki?"

"Yes," Sai says proudly. "I take it you also know Rokushiki as well?"

"I do," Naruto says proudly. "I'm highly skilled in the five powers of Rokushiki. One more I will become a master. How about you? How many skills you learn in Rokushiki?"

"Six," Sai responded.

"Six?" Naruto repeated, looking surprise, almost not believing a word Sai has just says. "You're joking, right?"

"It's no joke," Sai says calmly. "I'm a Rokushiki master."

"But you couldn't be a Rokushiki master," says Kiba, also refusing to believe what Sai just said. "It would take years of training to reach the skill level of a master."

"That's true, said Sai. "However I use the power of my Devil Fruit to change the distance of skill level.

_"Devil Fruit power?"_ Naruto repeated it in his thoughts. Before he asked, Hinata's words cuts in "So they finally arrived!"

Naruto and the others turn their head and see where Hinata was looking at. They caught the sight of something heading towards the base. It was obvious to them it was a ship which Mighty Guy and Rock Lee were on.

It must be a pretty tiny vessel to still appear as little more than a dark spot through his telescope while still being visible over the horizon, although it seemed to be moving closer very rapidly. When it was close enough to start to get good look at it, almost everyone begin to doubt what they just seeing.

But there was no denying it. It was actually a small rowboat that was somehow speeding across the water faster than any ship he'd ever seen. The speed was probably explained by the ridiculously large oars that were being employed.

They looked to be about thirty feet long, and about as tall as man at their widest. And judging by the glint they caught in the sunlight, they were probably solid metal. The boat was manned by two men who were dressed entirely in green.

Naruto could do little more than stare, mouth agape as the boat quickly approached the shore. The two men leaped out shortly before hitting land, letting the boat's own momentum carry it forward and shooting it out of the water until it came to a stop on dry land.

" Kakashi it's been a long time," the older of the two men says to Kakashi in a loud and proud tone of voice.

"Yes it's been a long time Guy," Kakashi responded before turning to the younger one. "You must be Lieutenant Rock Lee that I heard of."

"I heard very much about you Rear Admiral Kakashi," Lee replied proudly. "From what Rear Admiral Mighty Guy has told me, you were considered his eternal rival!"

"Eternal rival?" Kiba repeated in confusion.

"Yeah," Guy shouted out, pumping his fist and looking to the sky. "Since the day we study together under Admiral "Black Arm" Zephyr, we had fought endlessly creating a rivalry that is legendary. For now, the official record is record of 50 wins and 49 losses."

"You're kidding me, right?" Naruto replied out loud, unable to believe that this guy was stronger than Rear Admiral Kakashi."

"It's just Rock, Paper, Scissor!" Hinata responded quickly in annoying tone. "Rear Admiral Might Guy always been challenging Rear Admiral Kakashi on that silly notion!"

"Which one of you is Naruto?" Lee asked.

"That would be me," Naruto replied.

"I've heard all about you," Lee called out happily, grabbing Naruto's hand when he heard Naruto's response. "You're even younger than I am and you're already Lieutenant in the marines. I'm very inspired by your success."

Naruto freed his hand a second time and took an involuntary step back from the energetic young man.

"Big deal Lee," Hinata says in tone of sarcasms. "He doesn't look that much.'

"I don't know about that," said Sai. "I heard he done a terrific job of ridding pirates in the East Blue Sea."

"So what," Hinata replied. "Me and Lee could beat a hundred East Blue Sea pirates with our hand tied behind our back."

"Ok Hinata that enough," Guy relied to Hinata before turning to Kakashi and says "Say Kakashi. It wouldn't hurt to see the skill level between Naruto and my student, would it?"

"You mean a test of skill?" Kakashi asked, becoming confused.

"Yes," said Mighty Guy. "I been training Lee non-stop, every day before he joined the Marines, pushing him to excess the most hardcore levels of hand-to-hand combat skills and physical prowess."

"Well, that depends on Naruto," Kakashi says, staring at the blonde lieutenant.

Naruto was quit fro a moment as everyone stares at him. Finally he says "Sure, why not. I guess me and Lee can spar with each other on a test of skill."

Everyone begin moving to the training yard. Within a few minutes, the match was ready, as Naruto and Lee stands at opposite side.

"So you practice the Rokushiki as well?" Naruto asked him, honestly a little intrigued now.

"No," Lee quickly answered. "We train our bodies to excel physically, rather than relying on simple tricks."

As hard as Naruto worked on the Rokushiki, having someone dismiss them like that didn't sit well with him.

"Well, I think I have to accept now to show you just how effective these 'simple tricks' can be," he answered.

Naruto then removed his coat and set it down before moving to empty spot of ground where there would be room to fight.

"Come at me whenever you're ready," he offered.

"Then I will," Lee agreed, charging straight at him.

Lee was pretty fast, but far short of the speed Naruto could manage with Soru. Still, he remained cautious in case Lee was holding back to get him to let his guard down. But Lee did nothing to prevent Naruto from getting behind him and send him stumbling with a kick to the square of his back.

"That speed isn't half bad for a trick, is it?" Naruto taunted as he let Lee get back to his feet.

"If I were you," Naruto hears Hinata calls out to Naruto that appeared to be a warning. "Don't underestimate Lee. That makes him more dangerous!"

There next few exchanges didn't go any better for Lee, as Naruto's superior speed allowed him to all but toy with the other man. He was actually beginning to loose interest when he was startled by a shout from Guy.

"It's alright, Lee," he yelled. "I give you my permission."

"Great!" Lee yelled back.

"Oh boy!" Hinata sneered at Naruto. "You're in for a big surprise!"

"What does she mean by that?" Tenten asked, confused.

"I think we're going to find out," said Sai.

Curious what Lee was up to, Naruto waited as he leaned over and rolled up his pant legs to remove something that was wrapped around his legs. He then stood up and repeated the process with him arms. Finished, he held the objects out to his side and dropped them.

Apparently Lee had been fighting him while wearing training weights. Naruto couldn't see how removing them would help, though. Their difference in speed had simply been too great.

But a loud crash shook Naruto from his thoughts. He was stunned to see a cloud of dust shooting up from where Lee had just dropped the weights.

"How much do those things weigh?" Kiba cried out in disbelief that matched Naruto's own.

"Wait a minute," Nojiko interjected. "Between those things and the giant oars you use, how does that tiny boat even stay afloat?"

"It doesn't," Guy answered. "We're not actually floating so much as we are skimming over the water like when you skip a stone."

"You're saying that if you stop rowing, you'll sink?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"It's great training," Hinata replied enthusiastically. "Now Lee is going to show Naruto here just how great it is."

And this attack was like night and day when compared to Lee's previous assaults. Naruto was only barely able to get out of the way in time. Although when he'd had a chance to gather his wits and get over the surprise he realized it wasn't quite as bad as he'd first feared.

If anything, he'd say he even had the slight edge in speed. This fight would be more interesting now, but Naruto could still handle it. So their fight quickly turned into what must have looked like a high speed game of tag. Naruto and Lee rocketed around each other, quickly changing directions and trying to find an opening to attack their opponent.

Naruto finally saw one as he feigned dashing in one direction only to stay where he was as Lee darted off in the direction Naruto had feigned moving. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Naruto charged off in an intercept course, coming up to Lee from behind and to the left.

However, instead of the collision he'd been anticipating, Lee almost seemed to dance to his right letting Naruto pass in front of him before aiming a punch of his own. Lee's blow grazed over Naruto's shoulder as Naruto ducked down into a roll to avoid the attack.

He only then realized what his mistake had been. Lee wasn't using Soru, he was just running really fast. Soru depended on kicking off the ground repeatedly in the blink of an eye to create bursts of speed. It did have a downside, however, in that the burst of speed tended to be pretty much in a straight line.

Since Lee was simply running, it allowed him much more flexibility in terms of altering course. And to top it all off, his simple running was nearly as fast as Naruto's best burst of speed. Granted not learning special techniques gave him more time to condition his body, but Naruto was almost terrified to think of the speeds Lee could reach if he ever mastered Soru himself.

And as it turned out, there was a second weakness to Soru that Lee was beginning to catch on to. In between the bursts of speed, there were points were Naruto was moving much slower as he prepared to use Soru again. And it was becoming clear that Lee was now focusing on these times to make his attacks.

This strategy was putting Naruto completely on the defensive. Yet even focused entirely on defense, he was still finding it very difficult to avoid his opponent's blows. But it was time to show him that Soru wasn't the only 'trick' he knew. Naruto had a lot more than just speed on his side.

Waiting for Lee's next attack, instead of dodging, Naruto activated his Tekkai, simply absorbing a quick jab to the back of his shoulder that Lee made as he went past.

Lee faltered a bit in surprise, and Naruto used that to grab the initiative, spinning around and sweeping Lee's legs out from underneath him, sending him falling toward the ground. But Lee simply turned in fall into a roll, jumping back to his feet and dusting himself off.

"That won't work on me," Lee told Naruto.

_"What does he mean by that?"_ Naruto wonders._ "It's almost like he knows what I was going to do." _

Yet Naruto was remain focus on the fight, determined to prove Lee wrong, he reactivated his Tekkai and waited as Lee ran straight for him. He stood perfectly still as Lee sent a fist right toward his gut, confident that it was a futile attack.

Yet he was unprepared for the air to be forced from his lungs as Lee's fist forced it out. The fist continued its course, sending Naruto flying backward to bounce off the ground a couple of times before he regained his senses enough to flip back to his feet and skid to a halt.

"Great job with the 'stand there and let him hit you' strategy," Kiba called out to him. "Always one of my favorites."

Ignoring Kiba's barb, he remained focused on his fight. After what Lee had just done to him, he was beginning to see a shred of logic behind dismissing the Rokushiki. After all, what was the point in training in Tekkai if your opponent instead spent his time building up his muscles so much that he could overcome it with pure force?

But Naruto was far from giving up. When Lee came at him again, Naruto jumped straight up in the air as high as he could. It was almost more than he'd hoped for when Lee leaped after him. He'd nearly reached the apex of his jump when Lee caught up to him.

However, rather than meet him in a midair fight, Naruto used Geppou to push off the air, sending Naruto away from Lee and back toward the ground. Naruto quickly landed and looked up to see Lee watching him. As well trained as Lee was, without Geppou he couldn't come down any faster than gravity would take him.

As Naruto began to dash around Lee's projected landing point, he was pleased to see that Lee was somewhat limited in how fast he could spin himself around in the air. Naruto found an opening shortly before Lee landed and jumped toward Lee's back.

Lee made a valiant effort to spin to face him as quickly as possible, but was unable to prepare a guard for Naruto's attack. Naruto sent his hand flying at Lee with his pointer finger extended outward. However, just before impact, he slowed his attack, instead just tapping Lee on chest.

Lee retaliated by finishing his midair spin to land a bone-jarring kick on Naruto's side, sending him crashing back to the earth. Seeing Lee land and begin sprinting toward his position, Naruto ignored the pain of his most recent bruising and got back to his feet. But Lee's rush was stopped as Guy blocked his path.

"I'm afraid this was your loss, Lee," Rear Admiral Might Guy told his student.

"But Naruto barely touched me," Lee complained.

"And if it had been a real fight, his Shigan would have gone into your heart, killing you," Guy replied.

"I had no idea he had such a terrifying ability," Lee gasped.

"That technique is one of the Rokushiki," Sai informed him. "He uses his finger to strike with lethal accuracy like a bullet."

"I will," Lee promised, taking out a notebook, of all things, and scribbling in it. "Just let me write that down."

"It was a good fight," Naruto assured him, trying to be polite.

"Yes, but I'll win the next one," Lee vowed. "How about another rematch? I'm ready now."

Naruto's body protested the notion, telling him his already impressive collection of bruises was quite enough.

"Maybe another time Lee after the mission," said Kakashi.

"Yeah and it won't be any different," Kiba interjected. "He didn't even use his devil fruit power in that fight."

"You have a devil fruit power and you didn't use it?" Lee asked him curiously.

"It was supposed to be an unarmed combat match," Naruto replied. "And you weren't using a power, so I didn't think it would be fair to use one."

"Big deal," Hinata disagreed. "With his Haki, I'm sure Lee would had beaten this guy, Devil Fruit power or not."

_"Haki?"_ Naruto thought before looking at Lee and wondering if he too was holding back. And what is this Haki.

"Your youthful honor has moved me greatly," he declared loudly. "In fact, I'm going to declare you my eternal rival."

"This seems great," Guy declared proudly. "But I'm afraid we must cut it short. You all got a mission to do."

"Of course," Lee replied. Wasting no time, Lee ran over to his weights and quickly put them back on.

"Isn't that nice?" Kiba snickered to Naruto. "Not you got yourself a rival."

**AN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Interruption   
**

**Leaving G-9 Base**

**Paradise; Grand Line **

The ship left G-9 Base, setting course to Sound Island. On the deck, Naruto got together on the ship to discuss their plans.

"As you all know," Naruto addressed the group. "We're on our way to Sound Island with arrest warrant for Kabuto. However, that is but distraction."

"In other words, we had secret and additional mission?" Lee guesses.

"When we're on Sound Island," Naruto told them. "We are to find information on whatever or not Orochimaru has anything to do with the kidnappings and experiments."

"I had question," Hinata said, raising her hand. "How are we going pull this off? If the arrest warrant for Kabuto is just a smoke scream how are we going find evidences of our objective with Orochimaru keeping his eyes on us."

"She has a point," Tenten agreed with Hinata. "As long we roaming around Orochimaru's island he's going keep his eyes on us."

"I know that," said Naruto. "That's why all of us are going be with Orochimaru the whole time. However, I'm going leave a few Clones behind to infiltrate the base to search for possible evidences that will be enough not only against Kabuto, but also Orochimaru."

"Clone?" Sai repeated.

"Yeah,"says Naruto. "I eaten a Devil Fruit that allows me to created clone versions of myself."

"I see," says Sai. "Well maybe I can be of assistance."

"How?" Hinata asked. " All you could do is created things out of Ink."

"Ink?" Shino repeated in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Sai had eaten a Devil Fruit called the Inku Inku no mi," Lee explains to the group. "It's a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to produce or manipulated vast amount of Ink from his body."

"He can mold ink into a variety of shapes and forms to adapt any kind of situation," Hinata also added.

"It's best I show to everyone," Sai told Lee and Hinata before he uses his powers.

Right in front of everyone, Sai produce a massive amount of Ink from his finger. The Ink took from, shaping into a identical humanoid that looks like Sai. Everyone was struck with war and impression on what Sai just did.

"You can created Clone versions as well?"Naruto asked Sai, looking surprise and impressive.

"Creating Ink Clones is one of my techniques of the Inku Inku no mi," Sai explains. "I created this technique for dangerous scouting and spying missions. Later, I discovered that it could be useful for training as whenever my Ink Clone is dismiss or destroy, it's memories..."

"...are transport to the original!" Naruto guesses what he was about to say. "I already learn the experiences with my own clones as well. And I understand how you learns and master Rokushiki techniques."

Once Naruto was done with his words, Sai dismiss the Ink Clone into nothing.

"Say Naruto," Nojiko begin to speak out. "When you say all of us are going be with Orochimaru, does that mean I'm going with you guys?"

"Oh, I almost forgotten," Naruto reacted, seems to overlook Nojiko. "Sorry, Nojiko but you'll be staying behind the ship."

It was obvious Nojiko didn't like what she heard from Naruto. She was about to reply but Sai cuts her off as she asked "Isn't she part of the Marines? If she is, we may need all the help we get if we're going into Orochimaru's fortress, in case there is trouble."

"Nojiko not a marine," Tenten says. "She's a civilian who serving as a cook on our ship."

"A civilian?" Sai repeated before he says "It's against Marine regulations to allow civilians to sail amongst marine ships."

"I know the regulations Sai," Naruto responded. "But Nojiko is on serving on our ship as our cook."

"What about him?" Hinata asked, pointing at Shino. "Is he a cook as well?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Shino replied. "I'm only working along the mission."

"A bounty hunter is fine, but civilian," Sai continue to be persistence. "We should have left her behind in G-9 Base. We're sailing into dangerous warrant and in case we had trouble on Sound Island, she could get hurt."

"Hey, for a record, I can take care of myself," Nojiko replied.

However, Naruto already thought on what Sai says and realizes he may have a point. If Kabuto had escape, he might have told Orochimaru about him. Orochimaru might have recognizes the last name since he was an enemy of his father. In case things get hostile, Naruto's concern is keeping Nojiko safe from harm. He can't leave any clone behind because it's his trump card. Orochimaru will become suspicious which mean he won't be able to get off the island very easily. Right now, he is regretting of taking Nojiko on a dangerous mission.

"Hey don't worry," says Kiba. "Once we get to Sound Island, I'll leave Akamaru behind to look after Nojiko."

"Don't you need Akamaru in case you run into an enemy?" Nojiko asked him.

"I can take care of myself!" Kiba bragged. "I did took down that hunchback, Dosu!"

It was without warning Akamaru begin barked angrily at Kiba, snapping at him.

"Ok, Ok, you did help out Akamaru," Kiba admitted. "But Nojiko need protection. Think you can handle it?"

Akamaru didn't responded with a bark, but he did shows sign that it means yes.

"You think you can handle yourself without Akamaru, Kiba?" Tenten asked her friend. "The two of you work well together against Dosu."

"Tenten, I can handle it!" kiba reply in insistence. "Thank to some of the clones Naruto lon me for the past seven days, I had come up with a new move that will give me the edge."

Sai looks at Kiba for a moment before he say "Try not to get yourself killed and remember we act together as a team."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kiba responded, looking at Sai with confusion.

"Well Kiba," Sai begin explaining. " From my point of view...you're reckless, ambitious, jealous, and not a team player."

"You're reckless because you charged into a situation without thinking carefully," Sai explains. "You're ambitious because you're extremely focus in promotions in the Marines. You're jealous because Naruto has the spotlight of the scene, not you. and you're not a team player because you thinking you know how to handle the world all by yourself!"

Sai's words seems to made Kiba extremely mad. So angry, he tries to attempt to responded a hostile reply towards the ghostly marine, but his anger made it impossible to bring out a single word from his mouth. It was when Naruto steps in between the two, trying to keep the situation from exploding.

"OK Sai, that's enough," Naruto says. " There is no need in begin insulting!"

"I wasn't begin I insulting," Sai admitted. "I'm just begin honest!"

"HONEST!" Kiba said out loud in a hard tone. "WHAT..."

Naruto stops Kiba from saying some aggressively before he says "Sai...I think you better leave."

Sai felt everyone's gaze upon him after what he says about Kiba, yet he calmly left the group, going down below the deck.

"Has everyone notices how emotionless he is?" Nojiko asked the group.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed. "The way he says his words, it like he didn't care he was hurting Kiba's feelings!"

**0o0o0**

The very next day, the ship kept on its course to Sound Island.

Naruto was training on the deck, training with his Rokushiki techniques with twenty-five of his clones. Each of the five were training on different styles of Rokushiki:Kami-e, Geppo, Soru, Shigan, and Tekkai. So far their skills were developing incredibly, and his Rokushiki skills were getting stronger every moment. The last technique he has yet not to train on was Rankyaku. Naruto decided once he done with his mission on Sound Island he was going focus all his attention on Rankyaku, result of mastering all six powers of Rokushiki. However, just because he learned all techniques of Rokushiki, doesn't mean he's a true Rokushiki master. He needs to learn the seventh technique, Rokuogan.

Rokuogan is the secret and final attack of the Rokushiki, which is states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to it. The users position both their fists right in front of their target, inflicting a overwhelming blasts that will causes enormous internal injuries. It will take many years for a Rokushiki user to reach Rokuogan , but senses with his Devil Fruit powers, he might be able to access Rokuogan in a few years.

He was distracted briefly from his training as a seagull set down on the roof of the galley. They were pretty far from land so the bird must have gotten lost or something. It was probably using their ship to get some rest from flying.

It was then Naruto noticed that it was almost noon. How had he let time get away from him that much? He was sure it should still be a few hours before noon."

"There's a ship behind us!" Nojiko yelled down from the crow's nest.

He sent a clone to grab a telescope for him while he went to have a look himself. But he was surprised to see how close the ship actually was. Close enough that he could make out people on the deck with his naked eye, even if they were little more than specks.

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Kiba called up to Nojiko, as the girl was climbing her way back down to the deck.

"I swear, they weren't there a minute ago," Nojiko answered defensively.

Naruto found that doubtful, as the ship looked to be a fat cargo ship. He couldn't see how it was able to gain on them at all, let alone fast enough to sneak up on a watchful lookout. But he decided to keep his concerns to himself for now. He clone returned with a telescope allowing him to get a closer look at the ship.

"Bring us to a stop," he ordered. "The other ship is waving us down."

The ship appeared to be a simple merchant vessel. It wasn't much longer than their own ship but was nearly twice as wide. Neither the ship nor the dozen or so men bustling about on its deck looked to be heavily armed, so Naruto let the ship pull up next to them.

"I'm Captain Smith," a man greeted.

He wasn't a very tall man, and looked to be about a few pounds heavier than he probably would have liked. His hair still had hints of its original brown color, but had been taken over almost entirely by gray.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he continued, "but it seems that somehow my crew didn't store enough food and water and only realized it when we ran out. We still have about a days' worth of sailing until we reach our destination, and we were hoping you could spare some provisions."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Naruto answered, then turned to his crew. "Shino, Kiba, Sai, why don't you go see what we have in the galley."

"We really do appreciate it," the captain replied. "We'd have probably survived, but a day without food and water isn't exactly a pleasant experience."

At that moment Sai, Kiba and Shino returned, looking none-too-pleased. Well, Kiba didn't look pleased; he still couldn't read Shino most of the time, and Sai is still remaining with that emotionless look, which still annoyed Naruto.

"There's a problem," Shino declared. "Our food supplies are much lower than they should be and we're nearly out of water."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked kind of surprise on what he just says.

"Yes we're sure," Sai replied. "We're done to enough supplies for three days.

Their ships were still pulled up close enough together that the captain of the other ship overheard the discussions.

"I find it very odd that we would both have the same problem," Captain Smith stated. "Something strange is going on here, I'd wager."

"Well, it seems we don't have much, but we'll share what we have," Naruto told the man.

"I don't that's wise idea," Sai said to make a point. "I's not wise to divided half of our supplies, especially when their low."

"Sai is right ," Shino told Naruto. "Captain Smith is also correct about this whole situation is highly suspicious.

"What are you all getting at?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I would recommend we give them nothing and depart as soon as possible." Sai told Naruto.

"I'm not about to leave them without any food or water," Naruto said back harshly.

"They said themselves they'll make it to their destination without much risk to their life," Shino pointed out.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, overhearing the conversation. "There won't be much left of out supplies by the end of the day.

Naruto wasn't about to argue this point any further.

"Give them about two-thirds of our food and water," he ordered loudly enough for everyone to hear. "It looks like their crew is a lot larger than ours, they'll need it more than we will."

Sai and Shino didn't protest further and Hinata seems disappointed. Yet the group begins dividing their supplies with Capitan Smith and his crew. Sai and Shino very carefully watched the procedure as the food and water was passed off to other ship. Even after the ships had pulled apart and gone off on toward their own destinations, he kept a watchful eye until it had passed over the horizon.

"Thanks a lot Lieutenant," Hinata said in sarcasm. "Now we enough food until the end of the day!"

"You know Naruto," Tenten said. "I kind understand your reason in giving Captain Smith and the rest of his crew half of our food. But we won't sail to any place further while staving and thirsting."

"I'm sure we'll find food on some island," Naruto responded.

"I recommend we don't consume any of the provisions that remain," Shino told him.

"Why would that be?" Naruto asked.

"It could very well be poisoned," Shino answered. "By whoever it is who stole the rest of our supplies."

"If they wanted us poisoned, why steal some of our supplies?" Tenten asked. "That would only make us suspicious."

"They may not have had enough to contaminate all our supplies," Shino answered. "And if they want us dead before we arrived at our destination, they would need to make sure we consumed the poisoned fare before then."

"If this is Orochimaru's doing, why steal from the other ship too?" Naruto asked. "They're not even headed to the same place."

"I admit there are a lot of questions," Shino replied, "but that doesn't excuse recklessness. The missing food and water combined with an inexplicably strong thirst. It seems to me that someone wants us to drink that water."

"Wait, what inexplicably strong thirst?" Naruto asked.

"You're not thirsty?" Shino queried.

"No," Naruto answered.

"Are any of you thirsty?" Naruto called out to the rest of the crew, but they all responded with a negative.

"It's good to be cautious," Naruto told him, "but I'm not going to throw out our provisions every time something odd happens."

"Still, I'm going to avoid consumption myself," Shino insisted.

"If that's how you feel, go right ahead," Naruto agreed.

Still, Shino had made him a little nervous. Even though he wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty, he had some food and water himself. If it was poisoned, hopefully he would show signs before anyone else had any.

He was a bit unsettled as he continued his training that afternoon. He did feel like he hadn't had enough sleep. But come to think of, he was pretty sure he'd felt that way since before they'd even noticed their missing supplies.

Well, it'd have to be a very slow acting poison to get him at this point. And he'd rather not make himself a hypochondriac, so maybe he should just do what his body was suggesting and get a little sleep. Heading to his cabin, he actually fell asleep pretty quickly, and didn't wake from his unplanned nap until the sun had already set.

Well, hours later and he still felt fine. He supposed he should go let Shino know the good news. Actually, he could use another drink himself. But when he got to the galley, he found no water left. The rest of the crew must have finished it off.

He just hoped Shino had given in and got himself some before it ran out. Anyway, he wasn't sure what time it was, but he should probably see if Tashigi was still up. Naruto was sure she'd want to get some training in tonight if she was.

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto had to wonder if he was going crazy. It was suddenly dark out, although, oddly enough, his eyes seemed to have already adjusted to the dim light.

"Who turned out the sun?" Kiba cried out.

At least if he was delusional, Kiba was sharing in his delusion, unless, of course, Kiba's cry hadn't been real either. But this was no time to doubt his sanity.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

But his crew seemed as much at a loss as him.

"There's a ship behind us!" Nojiko called out from the crow's nest.

Sending a clone to grab a telescope he went to have a look himself. But he was surprised to see how close the ship actually was. Maybe this mystery vessel was behind the unexplained change from day to night.

"Bring us to a stop," he ordered.

His clone returned with a telescope and he was able to get a better look at their pursuers. The ship appeared to be a simple merchant vessel. It wasn't much longer than their own ship but was nearly twice as wide.

Neither the ship nor the dozen or so men bustling about on its deck looked to be heavily armed. So Naruto let the other ship pull up next to them.

"I'm Captain Smith," a man called out. "And this may sound strange, but was it day just a moment ago?"

"That was our impression," Naruto confirmed.

"Then you may want to check your food and water," he told them.

"Go take a look, Kiba," he ordered.

The young marine ran off and quickly returned with a panicked look.

"We're all out of water and there's hardly any food left," he informed them.

"It seems like both our ships have been affected the same way," Captain Smith told them. "I don't suppose you have any idea what's going on do you?"

"None," Naruto answered.

"Then I suggest we get sailing," he replied. "With no supplies we'll want to make our journeys as short as possible."

"That probably would be best," Naruto agreed.

As the ships set off in different directions Naruto's crew was anout to go their separate when Hinata says out loud that got everyone's attention.

"Something is wrong here!" said Hinata with suspicious in her tone. "Terribly wrong."

"What you mean?" Lee asked her.

"It's like we been doing the same thing over and over," Hinata explains. "Like running in a circle."

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed a seagull set down on the roof of the galley right before Shino walked out of it. Naruto became a little concerned as Shino appeared to be moving a bit unsteadily. His concern grew when bounty hunter fell to the ground a moment later. Rushing over to his crew member, with the other as well rushing to Shino.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Shino worriedly.

"Based on my symptoms, I believe I am suffering from dehydration," he answered. "But I should survive until we arrive at our destination."

"It hasn't been that long since our water disappeared," Lee pointed out. "Had you already gone for a while without anything to drink?

"I can't explain it," Shino replied. "But I almost instantly began suffering the symptoms of dehydration the moment it became night."

"Nojiko, go to the galley and see if you can find any food that might have water in it," Naruto ordered.

"No, don't," Shino told her. "It may be poisoned."

"There's a chance it might be poisoned," Naruto agreed. "But you're definitely dying from lack of water."

"We can boil some seawater and collect the steam," Shino suggested. "We'll be able to get fresh water that way."

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Naruto conceded. "But if you die, I deserve the right to say I told you so."

It was without warning, Akamaru loud enough to get everyone on the deck's attention, looking at what he was barking at.

Naruto's eyes widened as a large ship appeared out of nowhere only ten feet of their port side. They were clearly pirates given off a nine tailed fox symbol skull engulfed in a large flame painted on the sails. Even worse they were already firing shots at their ship.

His clones were each taken out by gunshots while they were still flatfooted. But for some reason they were shooting nets at him and his crew members. He, Tenten, Sai, Lee, and Hinata dodged the net that was aimed them. However Kiba and Akamaru had been caught off guard and captured. Glancing he saw Nojiko was also caught in a net as well.

The worst part though was Shino. They hadn't even aimed at him, but for some reason, he'd collapsed to the ground. Several of the pirates had now jumped across to their ship. One of them, a black haired woman with a very distinctive red eye color called out to them.

"Surrender and none of you will be hurt," she declared.

"Where do you guys come from?" Hinata replied both confused and surprise.

"No questions!" the woman with the distinctive red eye replied coldly. "I repeated surrender and none of you will be hurt!"

But Naruto wasn't about to surrender to a pirate. If he got a little closer to their ship, he could summon a hundred clones behind the rifle holding pirates who were standing on the far end of their ship. Dashing toward the woman who had just spoken, he figured he could kill two birds with one stone.

He heard Hinata shouted a warning to Nartuo, but he was too focusing on the pirate woman. He saw her run to his right as if trying to circle behind him. But he let her go for now, taking out those guns was a higher priority. And he was just about in range.

Suddenly Naruto found the pirate woman off to his right, how had she gotten over there? He hadn't even seen her move. Could she really be too fast for his eyes to even follow? But no, she was moving fast, but Kabuto had been faster.

She seemed to be trying to circle behind him, and Naruto briefly considered if he should try to stop her. No, he could deal with her later, taking out those guns was a higher priority. And he was just about in range.

Suddenly Naruto found his target had vanished completely. Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked around in a panic only to find a knife pressed up to his neck from behind him. Naruto activated his Tekkai, hoping it would be enough if the woman decided to slit his throat.

"I suggest you reconsider surrendering," the woman told him.

Glancing around to check on the state of his crew, he was astonished to see a pirate with short sunny-auburn hair, a mixture of green and grey eyes and blushed-like cheeks, had already reached Kiba and Akamaru pointing his guns at each of them. He also saw the black haired pirate woman with a very distinctive red eye, has also reached Nojiko, point her sword at her as well.

"How did you two get behind me?" Naruto demanded.

"They didn't teleport," Hinata told him. "You just moved past them, while they were heading towards Kiba, Akamaru, and Nojiko."

What was Hinata talking about? He would have noticed if he'd suddenly changed location.

"You must have seen through Kurenai's powers, did you?" said the man who was point his guns at Kiba and Akamaru. "You must be a Hyūga."

"What did you did to Shino?" he asked angrily.

"You should be thanking us instead of accusing us," said the woman who is called Kurenai replied. "We really had to hurry back here to keep your friend there from killing himself by refusing to drink anything."

"Refusing to drink?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. "I saw him drink at dinner last night."

"That wasn't last night," Kurenai told him. "You don't remember it, but you've been sailing this same section of sea over and over again for more than week."

"That's absurd," Naruto replied dismissively.

"That's my devil fruit power," she responded. "I had eaten the Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi. I had the power to create a sphere that displays powerful illusions that could fool you utterly. Anything or anyone that leaves the sphere will return to the point at which it entered with no memory of what occurred inside. That's how me and Nawaki got behind you, and why your Hyūga friend says you run pass us."

He supposed it would explain how she had done it. But had they really been stuck here for over a week? If so, that was a truly frightening power.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Kurenai continued, "but your friend over there is dying. As soon as you surrender I'll get him some help. Continue to delay, and he won't be the only one whose life will be at risk."

Naruto grit his teeth, but didn't see any other way out of this.

"Very well … I surrender," he declared.

**Devil Fruit**

**Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi (Illusion Illusion Fruit):** The Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit eaten by Kurenai. The fruit's powers allows her to created a sphere that will casts out illusions that deceives and fool anyone within, making Kurenai a Illusion Woman.

**Strength & Weakness**

The primary strength of the Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi is that the user can created a sphere, similar to the power of the Ope Ope no mi. However the differences between the two fruits is that the Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi allows Kurenai to cast out illusions. Kurenai's illusions allows her to fool people of what they see, what they hear, what they smell, what they touch, and what they taste. Her illusions are powerful enough to make her target lived in an imaginary world that existed in their minds.

The only defense against the power of this fruit is Kenbunshoku Haki as opponents with that ability are capable of seeing through the false walls of the fruit's powers. Other than that, the user suffers the common Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Usage**

Although the user is skillful enough to use the fruit's powers for escape and distraction, it is very effective in combat, which allows Kurenai to become unpredictable and hard to keep track of. She able to causes her enemies to exposed themselves to false illusions and perfectly executed surprise attacks.

**Inku Inku no mi (Ink Ink Fruit)**: The Inku Inku no mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit eaten by Sai. The fruit's powers allows him to created and manipulated vast amount of Ink from his body, making the user into an Ink Man.

**Strength & Weakness**

The primary strength of the Inku Inku no mi is that the user has the ability to created Ink from his body, controlling it though his will. This includes moving Ink, inducting ink production within subjects capable of such, using it to write/alter messages or images into documents, tattoos, etc. Sai can also use the fruit's powers to created various Ink shapes or forms for defnoses or attacks.

It has no other weakness saved for the standard Devil Fruit weakness.

**AN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sound Island  
**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Naruto found himself securely wrapped in chains, sitting on his own deck as pirates went through his ship for valuables. The rest of his crew members were similarly tied up and under guard, it didn't seem worth the risk at the guesses the chains around him were made of kairoseki stone as he felt his powers are begin surpassed, unable to produce any clones. Even Sai and Akamaru were tied up in Kairoseki chains, as their powers are begin put in check.

"Just who are these guys?" Kiba asked, feeling angry of his helpless situation.

"I recognizes their pirate symbol," said Sai. "I believe they are the Nine-Tails Demon Fox Pirates."

"I heard about them," says Tenten. "They were once feared throughout the New World as the most dangerous pirate crew ever. Their Captain, Kushina D. Uzumaki the Nine Tailed Fox, was once part of the legendary Pirate King's crew and was so powerful none of the Yonko members wouldn't dare fight her."

"Yes," Sai assume. "However the Nine-Tails Demon Fox Pirates begin suffering hard times after their captain was defeated and capture by none other than Minato D. Namikaze, your father Naruto."

"That not good," Nojiko says in a worrying tone. "What you guys thinks going to happen if these pirates finds out that Naruto is the son of the man that took down their captain.

"It would be bad,"Lee predicted. "Really, really, BAD!"

"I'm really sorry guys!" Hinata apologizes to her shipmates. "I just can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"How could you had seen it coming?" Kiba asked, looking at her for confused. "None of theis could b your fault."

Hinata was about to say something when one of the pirates says something that caught their attention.

"You'll never guess who it is we captured!" the voice belongs to a 18 year old girl who was wearing a orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"And who would that be Fu?" Kurenai asked.

"According to this marine ID, their captain is one Lieutenant Naruto D. Namikaze," she replied enthusiastically.

"Namikaze?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"He could be related to the Yellow Flash," the young woman holding his ID suggested.

"He's my father," Naruto confirmed.

"Is that so?" Fu asked taking on an evil grin. "I always wished I could have had a chance to meet him, but I guess his son is the next best thing."

So saying, she grabbed a dagger with her left hand and a mace with her right. The predatory look she gave him made it clear that she hadn't wished to meet his father because she respected him so much."

"Fu, stop," Kurenai ordered. "We still have business with him."

"Then I'll make sure to leave him his tongue until you're finished with him," Fu answered.

"You're going to make sure you don't hurt him at all is what you're going to do," Nawaki replied from behind him, making Naruto wonder just how long he'd been there.

"I can't believe you of all people would protect him, Nawaki," Fu accused him. "I don't care what you two say, I'm not about to let this opportunity get wasted."

"If you hurt him you'll regret it," Kurenai warned her.

"Now you're threatening me, over his son?" Fu answered angrily.

"It wasn't supposed to be a threat," her fellow pirate replied apologetically.

"You said you have business with me," Naruto interrupted. "What exactly were you referring to?"

"Before that, I think it's only polite we introduce ourselves," Nawaki replied. "I'm First Mate Nawaki D. Senju , this is our captain, Kurenai Yuuhi, and the angry one is Fu."

"Senju?" Tenten repeated dumbstruck. "Hey, are you..."

"Yes I'm related to former Admiral of the Marines, Tsuande D. Senju, World's Strongest & Most Beautiful Woman, " Nawaki admitted. "But enough about my sister right now because we're discussing some thing else than that."

"The reason we wished to discuss with you," Kurenai told him, "We want to know what business you have with Orochimaru. I let a nice fat merchant ship escape to find out, so I expect some answers."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto replied.

"Then you must be a very out of touch captain," Kurenai told him. "Because there's an Eternal Pose labeled 'Orochimaru's headquarters' sitting next to the helm."

"I'm not going reveal my orders to pirates," Naruto spat out.

"It's odd you have such distaste for pirates," Nawaki noted, "considering you're going to be working with one."

"Believe me, I'd just as soon see Orochimaru safely locked up in Impel Down," Naruto admitted. "Maybe you can have a nice cell next to him some day."

"Is that how you feel?" Fu yelled at him. "Just because someone's a pirate it's alright to lock them up and torture them for the rest of their life?"

"That's enough Fu," Nawaki berated her.

"This is our chance for revenge, Nawaki," Fu pleaded with him. "You aren't going to let the captain go unavenged are you?"

"Fu, their ship is going to need some food and water," Kurenai said coldly. "Bring some over for them."

"But …" Fu started to protest before being quickly cut off.

"That's an order," Kurenai said firmly.

Sending him one last angry glare, Fu stomped off.

"I actually have a proposal for you," Kurenai told him. "And it doesn't even require that you tell me what your orders are."

"I'm sort of a captive audience," Naruto answered. "So go ahead."

"We don't think much of Orochimaru ourselves," she began. "We've had some less than pleasant encounters with him in the past."

"Your point is?" Naruto asked.

"We've been keeping an eye on him," Kurenai replied. "And we notices some thing was going on since his first officer came back several days ago."

Naruto had to wonder just how they knew that much. However they did it, spying on one of the Shichibukai was a move few pirates would have the guts to do."

"Now we'd love to take this chance to bloody his nose a bit," Kurenai continued. "But we're not about to underestimate the man himself. This is where you come in."

"Let me guess, you want me to keep him busy while you torch the countryside?" Naruto asked.

"That's more or less right," she confirmed. "It should be a win-win situation for you. Whether we kill his men, or they kill us, either way it's pirates that die right?"

"How do you know I won't just let him hunt you down?" Naruto asked. "Or maybe even warn him?"

"I don't," she admitted. "But thanks to my power, at the very least I'm confident in my ability to run away. I'm not even going to insist you agree to help me, but I hope you'll make the right choice when we begin our assault."

As much as the notion of cooperating with pirates turned his stomach, it might be a good idea to listen. If they managed to pull away some of Orochimaru's men, that would mean fewer people he could set to obstructing their investigation. It also meant fewer people to fight if things got ugly.

"As soon as we finish getting you resupplied we'll be on our way," Kurenai told him. "As a sign of good faith, we'll even leave you everything but your cash."

"We don't even let friends go through without paying the toll," Nawaki added. "It sets a bad precedent."

"We'll leave the keys to your chains on the deck," Kurenai continued. "I'm sure you can find out how to free yourself free."

**0o0o0**

As far as Naruto could tell, the pirates had been true to their word. They'd left his crew unharmed and with an ample supply of food and water. In addition, they couldn't find anything that was missing other than some cash. And they'd even missed where he hid the rest of the bounty money. He supposed that even pirates could keep their word when they want something from you. But right now, he had more important things to deal with. They were now only few days away from Orochimaru's base, and he needed to make sure they had a plan. With that in mind, he gathered his crew together to discuss the situation with them.

"Some of you of you may have overheard this," Naruto began when they'd all gathered on the deck, "but those pirates we just dealt with are planning to assault Orochimaru's base while we're there. They want us to keep him busy as they'd rather not deal with one of the Shichibukai."

"I think we should warn him," Tenten suggested. "Although Capatin Smoker always warned me that Shichibukai will always be pirates, they're at least somewhat under government control."

"Are you forgetting that Orochimaru is kidnapping and experimenting on whoever he can get his hands on?" Nojiko countered. "It seems to me that's much worse than anything Kurenai's crew did."

"I agreed with Nojiko," Lee agreed. "Rear Admiral Mighty Guy has always told me that Orohimaru is the most dangerous and treacherous pirate in the world!"

"We're not even certain he had anything to do with that," Tenten argued. "That's what we're here to find out."

"If I might interrupt," Shino interjected, "I think our most prudent course of action would be not to warn Orochimaru. The confusion will make it easier for us to investigate his manor. However, I don't believe we should attempt to stop him from leaving, as having him gone could only further aid our efforts."

"You want us to play both sides against each other?" Kiba asked. "Don't you think that's a bit of a dirty tactic?"

"We are under no obligation to help either side in this conflict," Shino replied. "I find nothing unethical about remaining uninvolved when doing so is in our best interest."

"I agreed with Shino," said Sai. "We need to remain focus on the main task ahead."

Naruto hadn't expected this discussion to become so volatile so quickly. Well, he was captain of this ship, so it was his responsibility to resolve this.

"I would like to add that Kurenai said they were planning to run if Orochimaru comes after them himself," he pointed out. "So if they decide not to give chase we may not have them distracted for long."

"It would also give him cause to wonder why they would attack only to flee," Sai added. "And it could be dangerous to give him any reason to believe we were involved in the planning of the attack."

"That's fine with me," Hinata says in a cocky tone. "I looking forward in fighting a Shichibukai."

"We are not going in there to start a fight unless it's necessary Hinata," Naruto declared firmly. "So listen up, we won't warn Orochimaru, and if we can maneuver him into staying we'll do so. However, don't push too hard if he wants to leave, we don't want to say anything that would make him suspicious."

He saw Sai and Shino nodding in approval of his plan, and if anyone was opposed to it they were keeping it to themselves. Good. Given the bickering that had just occurred he was afraid he'd have to deal with some dissent.

"Now, we're going to need a couple of people to stay on the ship," Naruto continued. "While he may not want to attack us openly, I wouldn't put sabotage past Orochimaru. All he'd have to do was take out our den den mushi and he'd have our whole trip back to arrange an accident he could 'prove' he had nothing to do with."

"Kabuto's arrest warrant is official marine business," Tenten pointed out. "I think those of us who are actually marines should go. Besides, I doubt Orochimaru is going to want to let anyone he doesn't have to snoop around his house. I don't see how we can insist he let in anyone beyond the three of us."

"I still can't go with you guys?" Nojiko complains.

"It's against regulations for us to allow that," Tenten insisted.

"She's right Nojiko," Naruto admitted. "But I'm leaving Shino to keep you company since I can't leave you alone. I'll also leave a couple of clones to stay behind hidden in case things get really dangerous and one of them can dispel itself to let us know."

"Fine," Nojiko conceded bitterly.

Well, Naruto supposed it was better to have an enthusiastic crew that all wanted to go than a lazy one that fought over who got to stay behind.

"Okay then," Naruto announced. "With that settled let's finish our preparations. We don't have much time left until we arrive."

**0o0o0**

It was a few days later, they finally arrived at Sound Island.

This was one time they definitely wanted it to be clear their ship was a marine vessel. So a large marine flag was flying proudly from their main mast as they neared Orochimaru's island. It had been accurate of Kakashi to call the building a mansion. It was a two story complex that probably could have fit every building on Leaf Island inside it with room to spare.

It was located on the western end of the island, with the rest of the land being mostly taken up by forest. As they were approaching the docks, his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to to a very intimidating vessel that was easily the size of a marine battleship.

Kurenai's ship had been large, but if their respective boats were the only factor, they couldn't hope to win against that monstrosity. And the way it just bristling with cannons, gave the whole ship the feeling of a predator.

The dock itself actually looked to be able to hold several ships of that size, which was very impressive for a private island. It really drove home the fact that this was one of the Shichibukai they were dealing with. Currently, however, the only other ships were a couple of small skiffs, which left them plenty of room to moor their own ship.

But before they'd even had a chance to do so, a very distinctive figure made it's way out of the main doors of the mansion. Orochimaru's unnaturally white face was not one that would easily be forgotten, even if you'd only seen his picture once. So it was clear he would not be feigning absence.

The two clones he was leaving behind had long been hiding in the galley, and he didn't have any others out. Naruto wasn't about to give these pirates any hint of his powers if he didn't have to. And by the time they'd finished the mooring process and disembarked, Orochimaru already stood waiting on the shore.

Neither he, nor the several men he had surrounding him, showed any signs of hostility. But Naruto still approached them warily with the others backing him up. Orochimaru greeted them with a smile that may have been intended to be charming but really was just unsettling.

"Is there something you marines need from me?" he asked. "You really should have just called if that was the case. There's no need to send someone all the way out here."

"I'm afraid it's somewhat more serious than that," Naruto told him. "My name is Lieutenant Naruto D. Namikaze of the Marines. Your first officer, Kabuto was caught red handed in kidnapping and experimenting on ordinary civilians. We had a warrant for his arrest by the permission of the World Government."

"So you're here because you think Kabuto might come here to hide after what he did, is that it?"Orochimaru declared, nor twisting his lips into a small frown that was actually a good bit less off-putting than his smile. "I trust you have sufficient evidence he was behind this?"

If the man was even trying to sound innocent, he wasn't doing a very good job. Still, Naruto highly doubted his tone of voice would be considered sufficient evidence of his involvement.

"The evidence against Kabuto is defiantly sufficient," Naruto answered. "You don't mind if we search your fortress for Kabuto, do you?"

"No I don't mind," Orochimaru said. "After all I have nothing to hide. And even if Kabuto was experimenting on people as you say, he was the one with interest in medicine, not me. I'd hardly risk my position to allow him to further his research."

He did have a point there. As much as their profile of Kabuto claimed him to be extremely loyal to his captain, Naruto had no idea why Orochimaru would order the kidnappings.

"Good, then you'll start by escorting us around your place," Naruto told him.

"If you insist," Orochimaru replied. "I ensure you if Kabuto is here, I won' mind if you taking him off this island!"

Orochimaru begin to lead them along the path to the manor, and they were about to enter when a young woman came running up to them from behind. She was very beautiful with her spiky violet hair.

"What is it, Guren?" Orochimaru asked.

"The Nine Tails Demon Fox pirates have been spotted heading this way," she replied.

Meanwhile Naruto was hoping neither he nor his crew were giving any outward signs that they'd known something like this would happen. At the very least surprise wasn't difficult to fake. This had happened much sooner than he'd expected. It was so soon after they'd arrived that Naruto had to wonder if they'd been spying on them by some means.

"They would choose now to cause trouble wouldn't they?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically. "But if they want to hasten their deaths, who am I to stop them? Eliminate them all."

"You're not coming?" Guren asked curiously.

"Why would I?" he answered. "They're just a bunch of trash that refuses to realize they're only a shadow of their former selves. They're no longer in my league."

So saying he turned away dismissively before pausing as if in thought

"Do you want their ship in one piece?" Guren queried.

"I'd rather not see that miserable piece of driftwood again," Orochimaru replied. "Sink it."

"Aye aye, captain," Guren responded, then turned to leave.

The other pirates in the room followed her out, leaving Orochimaru alone with Naruto and his crew. He hadn't expected the man to volunteer to stay on his own. It certainly gave reason to doubt his claim that he had nothing to hide.

"Now if you'll follow me," Orochimaru told them, "I'll continue where we left off before I'm accused of plotting an assault on my own base just to stall you from reaching my office."

The man quickly lead them up an ornate staircase and down a hallway on the second floor. Naruto was pleased to see that none of Orochimaru's subordinates were in sight. So when Orochimaru opened a door on the left and led them inside, Naruto and Sai discreetly summoned clones outside in the hallway?

Let the man distract them however he wanted, his clone was going to do some real investigating out from under Orochimaru's watchful eyes.

**0o0o0**

The others watched as they drew closer to Orochimaru's ship. It quickly became apparent that their own ship was the only one moving. The large vessel just remained anchored in the open water, as if waiting for them to approach.

Originally, the Nine Tails Demon Fox schemed a plan which involves dividing their forces. One group will gains the Hydra Pirates' attention, by fighting them out in the opening, while the other group will lead a raid into the Hydra Pirates' prison camps to save many of their friends. Whiel it was a good plan, it was also a dangerous plan as there was no one on the crew strong enough to face Orochimaru. Their captain would likely match Orochimaru head on, but she's in Impel Down, thanks to the Yellow Flash.

"It looks like they've been warned about your power," Nawaki declared. "Pity, it would certainly have made things simpler if you could have trapped them."

As powerful as Kurenai's ability could be in the right circumstances, it did have several weaknesses. And their opponents seemed fully aware of the fact that Kurenai could not simply surround someone in her power and trap them. They had to enter the distortion spheres she created after it was put up. So as long as they stayed where they were, they were safe from her power.

"Orochimaru and his Sound Five bodyguards isn't on board," Nawaki informed them. "On the ship is Guren."

"Guren?"Fu repeated. "Isn't she the one with the logia fruit?"

"Yes," Kurenai says. "However logia or not, I'm confident we take her on."

"Shouldn't be no problem," Nawaki agreed.

**"Crystal Tehcniques: Crystal Spears!"**

It was without warning a crystal-like spears were aiming at the three of them. However, Kurenai, Fu, and Nawaki quickly dodges the attack.

"Did I hear you right?" Guren coldly asked them with a smile, showing herself to the three pirates. "That you're confident enough to take me on? That it shouldn't be no problem? It's time you clowns learn to watch where you put your money where your mouth is."

_"So that the power of the Kessho Kessho no mi!"_ Fu thoughtas she observes her powers.

Behind Guren, more members of the Hydra Pirates appeared, all of them bloodthirsty and savage-looking, eager to killed. Yet also behind Kurenai, Fu, and Nawaki members of the Nine Tails Demon Fox. In a moment the two groups of pirates attack each other, beginning the battle.

**0o0o0**

"I like to asked you a question if you don't mind," Orochimaru asked as he shows Naruto's group throughout the fortress.

"What kind of question do you want asked?" Naruto responded, while keeping his eyes on Orochimaru.

"Are you related to Commodore Minato D. Namikaze of the Marines, the Yellow Flash?" he'd asked.

Naruto was quit for a moment. He had feeling Orochimaru would recognizes his last name since he introduce himself. From what Rear Admiral Kakashi had told him, he and his father had been enemies.

"Yes I'm related to him, for he is my father" Naruto admitted firmly.

"So you're Mianto's kid?" Orochimaru says as he turn around giving Naruto a predatory smirk. "I didn't know know Mianto had a kid. I knew there was something familiar about you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Naruto begin to wonder of that evil smirk on Orochimaru's face. He wonder what it means. It was obvious to Orochimaru he was surprise to learn that he personally meets the son of his hated enemy. Naruto wonder what he was thinking right now. Could he begin scheming a sinister plan?

"I already know you and my father are enemies," Naruto reacted, responding with an Iron gaze. "Rear Admiral Kakashi told me about it."

"Rear Admiral Kakashi?" Orochimaru repeated before he understand the name and says "Ah, you mean that lazy Marine commander of G-9 Base. Yes he is corrected, for Commodore Mianto and I had fought many times in the past before the World Government gave me a membership of Shichibukai."

"You mean Admiral Mianto," Naruto corrected him seriously.

"Not the way I heard," Orochimaru disagreed. "After going AWOL by abandoning a important mission that involves the capture or death of Red-Haired Shanks, he was dishonorably disgraced by the Marines, reducing his rank to Commodore. I think if he was still alive he would face a court martial and kicked out of the Marines, and also to ensure that his son doesn't enlisted."

Tenten, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Hinata all begin to look worry as they notices Naruto's fist seems that Orochimaru was trying to provoked Naruto personally. However, despite the angry state Naruto was in, he remains to keep his cool.

**0o0o0**

**Naruto's Clone & Sai's Clone**

Naruto's clone and Sai's Clone had been summoned disguised as one of the men that had been escorting Orochimaru.

"Let's hope nobody find it suspicious if we snooped around looking like this." Sai's Ink Clone told Naruto's Clone.

"Agreed," Naruto's Clone replied. "Let's get to work!"

The two of them went back down stairs, facihall other hallway on the first floor, they've passed only one person, who hadn't so much as nodded to them as they passed each other. With no one else in the hallway, they began to open doors, one by one, looking for anything suspicious.

"This door look suspicious," said Naruto's clone as he stumble a locked door. He was about to use his Shigan to carve open the wood the lock that was set in, when Sai's Ink Clone stop.

"We don't want to leave a mess behind that will be easily discovered," Sai's Ink Clone warned him. "It will causes Orochimaru to be suspicious on us."

Sai's Ink Clone uses his finger to created an Ink pick locket. He begin working on the locked door. It took a while before the door was finally open to them.

Entering the room, the two of them discovered the room is what appeared to be nothing more than an office.

"There is nothing here," Naruto's Clone says disappointedly.

"Still there is a number of folders sitting on a desk," Sai's Ink Clone replied as he begin opening one began to skim through the papers. Naruto's Clone also begin doing the same."

"Do you find anything worthy of our notices?" Sai's Ink Clone asked him.

"No," Naruto's Clone responded. "None of these files here revealed nothing about kidnappings or human experiments. They just seemed to be boring reports. Take this one, which was apparently about an incident between King Wapol of Drum and King Nefertari of Arabasta some years back."

"That's funny," Sai's Ink Clone says. "I read a report about the Assassiantion of Queen Otohime, the Queen of Ryugu Kingdom and ruler of Fishman Island."

It was that moment on the two of them finally begin to catch on something. They both begin looking at each of the files individually.

"Some of these reports are on very powerful and influential people across the world," Naruto's Clone assume. "World Nobles, World Government officials, and high-ranking marine officers alike."

"You right," said Sai's Ink Clone. "They contained many details that the public had no knowledge on and seemed to focus very heavily on a certain aspect. Who they had reason to hate and why. I couldn't think of any reason for gathering this that wasn't intended to stir up trouble.

Naruto's Clone agreed. This might not be proof of any actual wrongdoing, but he still considered it more important than the evidence they'd come to find. This information could very well be used to stir up chaos among the World Government. To turn nations against each other and ferment civil war.

"I wonder what Orochimaru's purpose in gathering all this information?" Sai's Ink Clone says.

"I don't know," Naruto's clone replied. "But I certainly wouldn't trust a pirate not commit such an act just because he couldn't see a motive. Anyway, we shouldn't stay here any longer.

Together, the two of them quietly left room and locked the door behind them.

"Come on, let's dismiss ourselves so everything we know is transported back to our originals,"Sai's clone told Naruto's clone.

Naruto's Clone agreed and what about to do so when he heard a voice that interrupted his focus.

"Hey you two, what are doing down there?"

**Devil Fruit**

**Kessho Kessho no mi (Crystal Crystal Fruit):** The Kessho Kessho no mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user's body into crystal, making its user a Crystal Human. It was eaten by Guren.

**Strengths & Weakness**

The primary strength of the Kessho Kessho no mi is that the user has the power to become, control, and created crystal. It is one of the few Logia fruits that can be hit with a physical attack, due of crystal begin a solid-state constituent, and consequently, Guren cannot just melt out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still unsuccessful against the Kessho Kessho no mi for Guren can simply shatter and reform the crystal comprising them on collision or she can harden the crystals to withstand physical attacks with ease.

Guren is able to created vast amount of crystals from her body, providing her an virtually unconditional resistance. This defense is due to the multifaceted arrangement of crystals. Crystals are solids that form by a regular repeated pattern of molecules connecting together. In some solids, the arrangements of the building blocks (atoms and molecules) can be random or very different throughout the material. In crystals, however, a collection of atoms called the Unit Cell is repeated in exactly the same arrangement over and over throughout the entire material. Even though Guren possesses a sword, she sometimes creates blades and she can also strengthen his sword's blade by perfecting its molecular structure.

Guren can also use the fruit's powers to produce crystal weapons and armors, ranged from close-range combat to distance attacks. She can even use her power to affect her surroundings and crystallize physical substance, animate or inanimate objects alike.

Although a powerful Logia fruit, the Kessho Kessho no mi does have two major weaknesses. The first weakness is that it cannot crystallize raw energy as they have no physical mass to crystallize. The second weakness of the Kessho Kessho no mi is that it is liable to sound waves. Other than that, the user suffers the standard devil Fruit weakness.

**Usage**

The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Guren, is for combat and defense. With the power to manipulate crystal, Guren can create crystal weapons of or crystallize her opponents upon physical contact. Guren is powerful enough to crystallize multiple enemies within mere moments. She is capable of hardening her crystal with absolute density and durability.

**AN**

To anyone who is reading this, there is something you all need to know. I had decided to make a change on Naruto's Devil Fruit power again.

It started with Hasshoken, a martial art that was revealed in Chapter 715 of the One Piece series. It seems to rival Rokushiki in fearsome power as I been wo design which fighting style was win between the two. And that is when I suddenly had this idea of making Senjutsu into a martial art in the Naruto and One Piece crossover world.

I plan for Senjutsu in Naruto & One Piece Crossover to be a legendary martial art from mystic Toad Island, which no human being alive could ever learned and masters. Jiraiya was able to learn and mastered Senjutsu because he'd eaten a Zoan fruit that made him into a Toad. He's going to teach it to Naruto after he is done learning all six Rokushiki techniques. Once Naruto learns Senjutsu, he will be displaying its powerful techniques at the Whitebeard War, including the Rasengan and Sage Mode techniques.

Because I had to change Naruto's Devil Fruit, he's going be relying upon Kuron Kurōn no mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to created clone copies of themselves, making the user a Duplicate Man. I know some of you guys look down on Naruto's clone devil fruit ability before, but there so much potential of it that I'm planning to revealed in future chapters. And besides, in the Naruto series, Shadow Clone technique and Senjutsu makes a perfect combination.

Also about Fu...she and Naruto is going be part of the Demon Generation. The Demon Generation are based on the nine jinchūriki from Naruto series. I'm going to make them rival the Worst Generation's power and reputation in two years to come.

So pleases reviews on what you all think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dark Secrets Revealed  
**

**Marineford**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

Jiraiya, was pretty sure that this Monkey D. Luffy, an East Blue Sea pirate with B30,000,000 on his head, is Garp's grandson. It wasn't that hard to figure it out because, Luffy's goofy smile reminds him so much of Garp. Yet even knowing that hadn't led him any closer to solving the parentage mystery of Luffy. And he was similarly stuck with Naruto.

About the only thing he'd discovered during his occasional investigations was that neither Minato nor Garp had any official record of having children. Garp he could imagine simply not bothering to fill out the form, but he couldn't understand why Minato wouldn't. After all, simply being named Minato's son would have made Naruto eligible for survival benefits upon his death. In addition, it was a simple form that stood in stark contrast to the sea of red tape paperwork usually entailed. All you needed was the child's name, date of birth, parents' names, and a signature. Jiraiya was still going with the 'ignored the paperwork' theory for Garp. As for Minato, he had three theories.

The first was that he'd done it to protect Naruto from potential enemies he'd made during his career, although that left the question of why Naruto had been raised in Minato's own village. It wasn't as if Minato's home was much of a secret. So if anyone truly had borne him a grudge, it would have been child's play to locate the village and search for anything Minato held dear. Such a search probably wouldn't have had any trouble uncovering Naruto.

The second possibility was that he hadn't filled it out because he didn't want to reveal the mother. He could just imagine a steamy forbidden romance with a princess or an affair with married woman. That of course would be followed by a hidden pregnancy or a perhaps a faked stillbirth. After which the baby was sent with Minato to hide his existence, or the fact that his blond hair and blue eyes couldn't possibly have come from woman's husband. It sounded like the perfect topic for one of his novels, but it wasn't at all the type of behavior he would attribute to Minato. The young man had always been too strait-laced. He was the type who would have insisted on marrying before even considering doing the deed. No, that theory was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

The final possibility was that he had filled out the form, but it had been removed from the records after the fact. Perhaps it was denying his son the funding as a final punishment for Minato's actions just prior to his death. Although none of these three theories ever explained why Minato had never said anything about a son to him in the first place.

Not having found an answer that satisfied him, Jiraiya pressed on with his investigation, although he was running out of potential leads. Currently he was occupying himself by looking through old mission reports Minato had written. For that purpose, he was presently located in one of Marinford's repositories of such records.

He was hoping something in them would give him a clue. But after a day wasted in here searching, he'd read every one of Minato's reports and was now skimming through the report of his death. The marines forces lead by himself, Admiral Kuzan, and Admiral Zephyr that had been sent to Leaf Island find the AWOL admiral had determined that Minato had been killed fighting pirates to protect his home town.

Just then, Jiraiya's marine secretary enters the office and says "I'm sorry to bother you Vice Admiral Jiraiya, but Fleet Admiral Sengoku is on the den den mushi. He wishes to speak with you."

Jiraiya pick up the den den mushi and answered "Hello?"

"We recently lost contact with G-11 base," Sengoku informed him. "Our last communication from them indicated an unidentified pirate ship was heading their way. I want you to investigate what happened there."

"I'm kind of busy," Jiraiya answered. "Can't you send Garp or something? Chasing down pirates that can take out a marine base sounds like something he'd enjoy."

"I've already tried Garp," Sengoku replied. "He's off doing some crazy mission he's assigned himself. He refuses to tell me what it is or listen to a word I say. You know how little chance there is of talking any sense into him. So you're the only person I can spare who I trust to do this."

"Fine," Jiraiya conceded, none too happily. "I'll do it."

"Good," Sengoku responded. "I'll call you back if I have any further information. Good luck."

**Sound Island**

**Paradise; Grand Line **

"Hey you two, what are doing down there?"

Both Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone frozen completely. They were a few second too late to dismiss themselves into nothing. They should have dismissed themselves inside the office where nobody would have spotted them. Both of them turn to where the voice comes from. The voice belongs to a man with confident-looking eyes, ponytail gray hair, and wearing a lab coat.

"I asked you two a question," the man with the lab coat demanded. "What are you two doing down here?"

"We're…just…taking a break," Naruto's Clone reply in a gruff-looking voice.

"Well you two can take a break another time," the man with the lab coat says to them sternly. "Since the rest are with Guren handling Kushina's trash, I need some helping hands in the lab."

"The lab?" Sai's Ink Clone repeated, sensing something attentive.

"That right," the man with the lab coat coldly replied. "With Captain Orochimaru keeping our guest busy, we need to get Gaara off this island to Mother Island."

"Oh…OK then," Naruto's Clone reply, acting like he knows what he's talking about.

Both Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone follows the man with the lab coat. Not knowing where they are in Orochimaru's fortress, the two of them follows man who led them to a laboratory.

There were two men there. One was a spiky black haired man with glasses. The second was brown-haired man, wearing sunglasses that obscured his eyes. They were carrying a container, which both Clones notices someone is inside.

"You two help them with Gaara," the man with the lab coat strictly ordered Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone. "I want him ready to leave for Mother Island right now. There is couple more tests I want to do when we get there."

"We should have gotten rid of him last night Amachi," said the man with the spiky black haired man with glasses. "Orochimaru's Manmade Devil Fruit was a success a few days ago."

"Manmade Devil Fruit?" Nartuo's Clone repeated in his thoughts. "What's that?"

"It's prudent we see how long the subject survived with the product of Orochimaru's decades of masterpiece Misumi," Amachi lectures. "Before we begin to mass produced Manmade Devil Fruits and selling them out into the Black Market."

"The Manmade Devil Fruits is going make us billions!" sneered the brown-haired man, wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah, but i is also going cause us a lot of trouble Yoroi!" Misumi speaks with wary. "When Donquixote Doflamingo finds out on Orochimaru's Manmade Devil Fruit, he's going to be piss off, see this as a threat to his Smiles business. This will lead to a war amongst Shichibukai."

"If war amongst Shichibukai ever happens, then let it come, "Amachi laughed. " Donquixote's Smiles created only Zoan Devil Fruits, similar to Dr. Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit. But Orochimaru's Manmade Devil Fruit will be creating Paramecia-types and Logia-types."

Both Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone look at each other after hearing everything they heard. It would seem that Orochimaru was doing some experiments in creating his own Devil Fruit. Both of them guess that Orochimaru kidnapped people to be used for his Manmade Devil Fruit experiment, continue on until Gaara became the success.

The five manage to reach the ship ha was docked on a harbor within the cave of the island. They gently place the container that holds Gaara, who was sleeping inside. Amachi turns to both Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone and says "Nice work, we'll take it from here. Yet before we go there is one thing I need you two to do or me."

"What is it?" Sai's Ink Clone asked.

"With those marines from G-9 Base here, Orochimaru's secrets are not safe in the opening" Amachi speaks his words plainly. "I need you two to go back to lab and destroy a brown notebook. It contains information of years of experiments he'd been doing on countless peoples Orochimaru. You two think you can take care of a simple task?"

Both Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone look at each other before they look back to Amachi with a smile on their face as they reply "Sure, we can handle the task."

"Good," Amachi replied before he turn around and go on the ship with Yoroi and Misumi. The ship begins to sail out of the cave, heading straight into the ocean. Naruto's Clone and Sai's Ink Clone watch it disappeared from sight before the two of them face each other o sepal.

"It seems we hit the jackpot!" Naruto's Clone said with a bigger smile.

The clones return back to Orochimaru's lab, where they found he brown notebook. Examining, I revealed rare information of Orochimaru's secrete experiments on kidnapped people from across he Grand Line.

"We need to get this book to Shino and Noijiko outside before we dismiss ourselves," said Naruto's Clone.

"I'll do it," said Sai's Ink Clone. "You send the information back to the original while I'm heading to the ship."

"All right then, and good luck" Naruto replied before he disappeared.

**0o0o0**

It was several minutes later, while allowing Orochimaru showing them around the fortress, Naruto receives the information he wanted. He secretly nodded a sign to Sai and the others which tell them it was time to go.

"I say we put an end to this travesty," Naruto told Orochimaru. "Kabuto is not here. If he was here, then you would him incarcerate and held or us I you don't want to risk losing your membership as a Shichibukai. This is just a reserve so the brass can save face. And as far as I'm concerned, we've done our job."

"Well, perhaps I can give you something to help out your superiors in that regard," Orochimaru offered. "Why not we go into my office, shall we?"

Naruto and he others follow Orochimaru into another room, which appear o be his office. Walking over to the desk that sat in the back of the room, he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. Dipping it in some ink, he quickly scrawled out a message on it before reaching out to offer it to him.

"This is a signed affidavit swearing I had nothing to do with the kidnappings and experiments that Kabuto had committed," he informed them.

Naruto walked up to him to accept the paper, and was just about to grab it when he was tackled to the side by Sai. As he was falling he was able to see a strong color o green fluid that misses him, hitting the wall, causing it to melt the solid substances. Naruto had a feeling that Orochimaru was trying to throw acid venom at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded as he climbed back to his feet.

"Don't play games with me," Orochimaru snarled. "The marines wouldn't send anyone who would give up so quickly investigating this. I don't know how you did it, but you must have found something. I'd wager there's a devil fruit power involved and that's the reason you were chosen for this in the first place."

"I don't know what kind of power you had," Orochimaru continue sinisterly. "But I guarantee that you and our friends will never leave his island alive!"

Pressing a button on his desk, a trap door beneath the feet of Nartuo and the others, causing the heroes to all all down into the dark pit.

**AN**

Hey wartagg, If you are reading this, I'm sorry, but I ensure this is the last time I change Naruto's devil Fruit, and I ensure his current power, the Clone Clone Fruit won't be boring as you think It is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Sound Five  
**

**Sound Island; **

**Paradise; Grand Line**

"I can't believe we're stuck out here while they're meeting with one of the Shichibukai," Nojiko complained to Shino. "This will be a great a story to tell Nami. 'I got a glimpse of him from the ship before my so-called companions left us behind and went inside.'"

"Naruto and the others are only concern for your safety, Nojiko," Shino told her. "This no game. To be honest, we should had left you behind at G-9 base. Of the group, you lack fighting skills or combat experiences. That's why they left me behind, to keep you company.

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Nojiko reacted.

"Maybe back at home in the East Blue Sea," Shino assumed. "But this is the Grand Line, know as the Pirates' Graveyard."

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous that I heard?" Nojiko asked.

"It is," Shino confirm. "This sea was already known to be dangerous due to its unnatural weather, numerous sea kings, and unpredictable sea currents. Since the beginning of the Golden Age of Piracy, the sea became an endless battleground for pirates. Not to mention that anything could happen, either next second, minute, or hour, or so."

Nojiko has a feeling that Shino was right. Of the crew, she has no combat skills other that her food looks and cooking abilities. What good will that do if she ended up killed or worse, she be held as a hostage against her friends. Arlong did that to Nami by threatening everyone she holds dear to her heart in her village, including Nojiko. Nojiko really didn't want to that to Naruto and the others.

It was without warning Sai suddenly appeared on the deck. To Nojiko almost jump, dumbstruck on Sai was able to sneak on the ship that quietly. No reaction change from Shino as he remains as he appeared.

"Sai?" Nojiko nearly shouted out loud. "What are you doing here? I thought you are with Naruto and the others?"

"I'm not Sai," Sai's Ink Clone replied. "I'm Sai's Ink Clone, and I got something for you two."

Sai's Ink Clone handed Nojiko brown notebook, which she looked at it confused before staring back at Sai.

"What is this?" Nojiko asked Sai, confused.

"What we here for," said Sai's Ink Clone. "Try to keep it safe for it may be the major piece of evidence that will bring down Orochimaru. Right now I need you two is to get out of here quickly and contact Rear Admiral Kakashi to sends reinforcements as fast as he could."

Before Nojiko was about to say something, Sai's Ink Clone dismiss itself into nothing.

"It seems to me that Naruto and the other finally got what they came for," said Shino. "Yet why are they not back yet."

"I don't know," Nojiko replied worrying. "But I had a bad thing feeling about this."

**0o0o0**

**Sai**

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open, making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. Sai, for example find himself falling into room, although he was agile and strong enough to landed his feet correctly on the ground.

_"It seems he position into a trap,"_ Sai thought. It was when Sai begin gaining the memories of his Ink Clone that he left created to explore Orochimaru's fortress. Everything the Ink Clone knows was passed on to the original, including the brown notebook that the Ink Clone gave to Nojiko.

_"I just hope Shino and Nojiko get away from Sound Village as quickly as they can,"_ Sai thought hopefully._ "And they get get in contact with-_

"Well, well, well," said a voice from another direction. "What do we have here."

Sai turn to where the voice comes from. The voice belongs to a large and imposing young man, very tall included. He had orange eyes, and Mohawk on his head. Observing him closely and perfectly, it didn't take Sai that long to recognizes the man.

"You're Jirōbō," Sai said . "You're a member of the Hydra Pirate with former bounty of B100,000,000 on your head."

"I'm flatter you recognize me," Jirōbō sneered. "Normally I get extremely annoyed when people made funny comments on my weight, when they should me some respected as a pirate."

"Why are you here?" Sai demanded.

"I'm here to kill you," Jirōbō sneered at Sai. "Orochimaru suspected you're Marines are here other than Kabuto. Although all members of the Hydra Pirates went with Guren to take care of those Fox pirate trash, he always keeps his strongest shipmates with him like the Sound Five."

"Sound Five?" Sai repeated.

"An elite group within the Hydra Pirates!"Jirōbō declared. "After Orochimaru became a member of the Shichibukai he assembles his strongest pirates for a battle royal to death which leaves the five winners standing to be worthy enough to served as his bodyguards."

"I take it that some of the rest of the Sound Five are somewhere in this fortress confronting my crew?" Sai guesses.

"You got that right!" Jirōbō laughed cruelty. "You are all here because you all knows too much that may threaten Orochimaru's membership of Shichibukai. I don't know what is or how you managed to do it, but I ensure you you won't leave this room alive, when I get through you."

Sai knew he has to fight carefully. Studying Jirōbō, it was obvious to him that this man must possess great strength for his size or more. And due to the fact that his former bounty was B100,000,000, Sai was sure Jirōbō must possesses strong fighting skills.

"Something tells me that you don't want be here, is that right?" Jirōbō mocked Sai. It was without warning he reach in his pocket and pull out a key, attached to a small ope.

"Do you know what this is?" Jirōbō asked in a mocking tone.

"It's a key, what of it?" Sai reacted.

"This is not just any key," Jirōbō sneered. "This is a key that will get you out of here. Key that will open that door, right there."

Sai's eyes follows Jirōbō's big finger where he spots a door at the left side of the room.

"I take you want me to defeat you so I can claim the key and leave this room?" Sai guesses Jirōbō's intentions.

"You half right about that," Jirōbō sneered. "I 'm a member of the Sound Five. Defeating me is impossible as it is impossible to stop Orochimaru!"

"There is a first thing for everyone!" Sai warned him as they are ready to fight.

**0o0o0**

**Rock Lee**

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open, making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. For instance, Lee was able to landed safely on the floor.

"I can't believe how caught off guard we were," Lee criticize himself. "I need more training with my Kenbunshoku Haki."

Looking around, Lee finds himself in empty room.

"It seems there is no one here but me," Lee said to himself. "Right now I need to find a way out of here and get to the others.

"I don't think so," said a voice from another direction in the room.

Lee suddenly turns to where the voice coming from, alert and ready. The voice belongs to a man with pale skin, bright green eyes, mannish facemask, two red dots, and long white hair, which he wore, separated down the middle of his head with two distinct departures on whichever side of his face.

"Where am I?" Lee demanded.

"You are here because you know too much," the man with the two red dots on his forehead said. "I'm here because it is Orochimaru's will that you die."

"I should warn you," Lee told him. "Underestimating me can be a unwise and dangerous thing."

"Then why don't you prove it! By defeating me" the man with the two red dots on his forehead declared out loud.

He took out a key from his pocket and says "Take a god look at this. This is the key that will get you out of this room. As long as I have it, you will never leave this room."

"Then I guess I must fight and defeated you first!" Lee declared as he disappeared from sight.

Moving a tremendous speeds which even the naked, Lee appeared behind the man. Lowering himself down, he swing a sweep kick at the man's back legs. However, Lee's sweep kick miss as the man was no longer there. It was when without warning Lee felt a brutal blow on the side of his face as man kick him aside, sending Lee to crash on the wall."

"I should warn you," Lee told him. "Should not underestimated me as well for it can also be be a unwise and dangerous for you."

"Who are you?" Lee slowly asked, becoming curious of his opponent, while getting back on his feet, rubbing the bruise on his face.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya," he introduces himself. "I'm known to you Marines as "The Last Kaguya", with former bounty of 280,000,000. I'm also the Leader of the Sound Five."

"Kaguya?" Lee repeated before he had a look of surprise as he recognizes the name. "You're a member of the Kaguya Tribe? I thought your tribe was extinct."

"My tribe is extinct," Kimimaro replied coldly. "I killed them all."

**0o0o0**

**Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru**

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open, making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. Kiba and Akamaru fell into a empty room.

"Are you ok Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog.

Akamaru bark back that he's all right.

"That's good," Kiba said before he begin looking around the place. It was obvious to him that he was in some kind of empty room.

"I don't seem to see Naruto and the other since we all fell into that trap door Orochimaru set us up with," Kiba said to Akamaru. "I had feeling they must be in some other empty room around this place as well."

Akamaru bark in something that seems to cause Kiba to reply in agreement.

"Yeah, I know," Kiba said. "Before we go find the other we need to get out this room and regroup."

"You know," said a voice in the room. "People would say you're insane if they see you having a conversation with a dog.

In flashing speed, both Kiba and Akamaru quickly turn to where the voice comes from. The voice belongs to a dark grey haired man with long bangs that covered the right side of his eye. He wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around his eyes giving a hermaphrodite appearance, which cause Kiba wonder if this guy is girl or a guy, although he was sure he's a guy because his voice sounds like one.

"Let me guess!" Kiba answered confidently. "I take you're minion of Orochimaru?"

"I'm more than just a minor minion of Orochimaru!" the man declared. "The name is Ukon of Sound Five, former bounty B210,000,000!"

"Sound Five?" Kiba repeated.

"An elite class of pirates within the Hydra Pirates," Ukon gives out the details. "Of the members of the Hydra, me and my colleagues are considered the strongest of them all."

"If you guys are considered the strongest of them all, why isn't you Sound Five guys are with Guren?" Kiba asked.

"We're Orochimaru's personal bodyguards!" Ukon declared. "We're the elite! It's beneath us to waste out time cleaning out trash in the sea like those damn annoying fox pirates that Guren is fighting with. Our jobs is protecting Orochimaru from harm and to do his personal bidding, for example cleaning out Marine trash that thought they can get away with it."

"So you think I'm trash?" Kiba coldly said.

"You are trash!" Ukon confirmed. "I got better things to do other than waste my time with a weakling who talks to his dog. But since Orochimaru told me to kill you, I'm going kill you quick!"

**0o0o0**

**Tenten**

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open, making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. Tenten was able to landed safely on the floor.

_"That was close,"_ Tenten thought after she landed on the ground. Pulling out two guns, she begin looking around the place.

_"I don't see the others,"_ Tenten thought while examining the room. _"They must had fallen into separated rooms as I have." _

It was when Tenten saw a door at the side of the room. She run towards it and tries to open it, yet it was lock.

"Damn it!" Tenten cursed. "How the hell am I going to get—

It was without warning; Tenten heard something in the air, the sound of music. Music that resembles a flute begins played perfectly. Tenten begin looking around the room to find the source of that flute begin played.

"Where is it coming from?" Tenten wonders as her eyes observed any movement in the room. "Who's playing—"

Tenten's sharp reflexes and instincts cause her to jump out of the way before the blow of deadly force landed on the spot she was standing on.

Pointing her guns at this new enemy, Tenten finds herself face to face with a monstrous size creature, with a dim green body suit and hair covering its entire head and face, and wielding a giant studded metal club it tries to use on Tenten.

"Nice!" said a female voice in the room. "You must have some eyes behind your back if you were able to dodge his attack."

Tenten follows where the voice comes from. The voice belongs to a woman, long, feral, red hair, wearing a black hat with bandaged sides. In her hand was a flute she was splaying.

"Who are you?" Tenten demanded.

"The name is Tayuya the "Demon Flute"," she introduces herself. "My former bounty is B190,000,000 which reflects my worthiness as member of the Sound Five."

Tenten decided not to waste any time asking her the question on what she means of Sound Five. Right now all she asked was this "How do I get out of here?"

"You can't!" Tayuya sneered. "You are here because you and your stupid marine friends stumble upon Orochimaru's secret, that enough to threaten his membership of the Shichibukai. The only way you get out of here is to take this key (showing it around her neck) and unlock that door."

"So let me get this straight!" Tenten said simply. "All I had to do it beat you is to take that key so I can get out of here?"

"That's right!" Tayuya responded.

With lightning speed, Tenten aim her pistol and fire at Tayuya. However, without warning, another monstrous-size creature jump in front of Tayuya, the taking the bullet. This creature seems to be comparable to the one that tires to attacked Tenten, although it was different-looking. It was shirtless, bald, has scars across its head, wears dark pants, and a blindfold. In addition it has a spike-like weapon knotted to each arm

"I figure you try something like that!" Tayuya said evilly. "You seem to be a pretty good shot with those guns you're quipped with. But your resistance is futile."

Out of nowhere, a third giant creature appeared. This one has its upper body sheltered with bandages and wears brown pants. Its head is in an uncooperative position and has numerous needles jammed on it. It doesn't seem to possess any arms and has no weapon like the other two.

"You're controlling these creatures?" Tenten reacted.

"That's right!" Tayuya admitted. "I use a Devil Fruit power to bound these creatures to my will. They do whatever I instructed. For exmapel—I'm gone ahd all three of them beat you to death, leaving nothing left for you to be recognizes!"

**0o0o0**

**Hinata Hyūga**

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open, making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. Hinata fell into an empty room, although she managed to land on her feet.

"I must be getting sloppy!" Hinata mentally criticize herself. "I could use my Byakugan to spot that trap door Orochimaru had set us up with."

Looking around, Hinata finds herself in empty room. She doesn't see the other since they all fell into the trap door together.

"It seems there is no one here but me," Hinata said to herself. It was when Hinata saw a door at the side of the room. She run towards it and tries to open it, yet it was lock.

"It's lock!" Hinata cursed. "I'm stuck in here!"

"Sure you're stuck in here little girl!" laughed a voice in the room that causes Hinata to jump in alertness. "You're stuck in here—with me!"

"Who's that?" Hinata demanded, on guard. "Come on out and show yourself!"

Out of the shadows appeared a man—a man with six arms. He was dark-skinned with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes.

"Who are you?" Hinata demanded.

"The name is Kidōmaru, the Playing Spider, former bounty B110,000,000," he sneered at Hinata. "And you little girl are in Hell."

Hinata

**Miscellaneous**

**Sound Five:** The Sound Five are Orochimaru's elite bodyguards within the Hydra Pirates. Each member of the Sound Five is extremely formidable in their own right; having strong combat skills, gifted with Haki abilities, and possesses a Devil Fruit power of their own. All members of the Sound Five also had former bounties that are over B100,000,000.

**AN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Marines vs. Pirates **

**Sound Island**

**Paradise; Grand Line**

**Naruto D. Namikaze **

The trapdoor that Orochimaru activated causes the floor beneath their feet to open; making everyone fell into the bottomless pit below. Falling down, the marines were separate from each other when they fell into tunnel slides below. For instance, Naruto was able to land safely on the floor.

_"Stupid Naruto," _Naruto mentally cruses himself. _"Really stupid! Allowing Orochimaru to lured you into a trap like that! And To make matters worse, you lead your crew into as well!"_

After obtaining the memories from his clone, Naruto had attempted to make an excuse to leave. However it seems Orochimaru had already caught on of what he was up to and lure him and his friends into a trap.

_"I wonder if Sai's Ink Clone got to Shino and Nojiko,"_ Naruto wonders as he observed his surroundings. _"Right now I need to get out of here and find the others."_

"If you are looking for a way out of here," said a familiar voice from another direction in the room. "Then don't, for you and especially your friends will ever get out of here alive."

Lee suddenly turns to where the voice coming from and discovered that the voice belongs to Orochimaru himself.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Naruto retorted.

"Let just say it's part of my ability to use my Devil fruit," Orochimaru sneered.

"Devil Fruit huh?" Naruto reacted. "Then you really do have one as there is no evidence you ever had a Devil fruit power."

"Oh I had a Devil Fruit power all right," Orochimaru scoffed. "Yet I choose not to let anyone see it, including my most trusted henchmen. The only one who knew I had a Devil Fruit power is Kabuto."

"I take you're behind all the kidnapping and experiments Kabuto committed?" Naruto accused Orochimaru.

"You're just like your father—smarter than you look!" Orochimaru mocked before he admitted. "Yes I was the mastermind behind the experiments and kidnappings. Kabuto was following my orders down the letter. My primary goal is to find the secret of Devil fruit powers and claim as my own so I can become the Ultimate Being!"

"You mean something like the Manmade Devil Fruit?" Naruto said.

Orochimaru was quiet as he looked at Naruto with a mixture of surprise and impression before he reply with an evil grin "Yes— the Manmade Devil Fruit! I don't know how you find that out, but I'm confident you must use some Devil Fruit ability to gains information of my secret illegitimately."

"Looks who talking to a pirate who is kidnapping and experimenting innocent people!" Naruto reacted.

"Pretty hypocrite for a Marine," Orochimaru shot back. "However you and your friends won't be able leave this is island alive. The rest of the Sound Five can take care of your friends, but you boy—the son of my most hated enemy—you're mine to kill!"

Orochimaru pulls out his own sword out of its sheath. Although it looks like a standard katana, it was long, powerful, and magnificent to behold.

"I take it that's got to be the Kusanagi Sword?" Naruto guesses.

"You're correct," Orochimaru said. "This sword is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords. It was once belong to the Uchiha Family until it became lost and found its way into my hands. Its durability and cutting power is so impressive, only swords of its class can withstand its power.

I don't always bring out the Kusanagi Sword to just anyone," Orochimaru continue "Yet I had sworn that this sword will be covered in the blood of Minato. Although you're not Minato, you are his son and it will take almost a great pleasure of killing you than the Yellow Flash."

**Sai vs. Jirōbō**

"Jirōbō the "Fat Pirate"," Sai said serenely. "Not that you mention it, I do recall who you are, begin an elite member of the Hydra Pirates."

"HEY!" Jirōbō yell out loud, his face colroed with red rage. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! I HATE THAT NICKNAME! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME FAT! FOR THAT I'M GOING KILL YOU SLOW AND PAINFULLY! **SORU TECHNIQUE**!

Jirōbō vanishes without trace. He appeared behind Sai and was ready to strike him. However, Sai uses Soru to get out of the way quickly.

"I recognize that move," said Sai after dodging Jirōbō's attack. "That is Soru."

"Yeah it's Soru!" Jirōbō replied crudely. "I and the rest of the Sound Five, saved for Kimimaro, had learned Rokushiki from Kabuto. He master spy, capable of blending in environment as easily a man wear clothes. He infiltrated the Marine years ago and learned Rokushiki before teaching it to the rest of the Sound Five. Each and every one of us had managed to learn and master all six powers."

Sai could tell that Jirōbō was not lying. It was obvious that Kabuto had been teaching Rokushiki techniques to the Hydra Pirates' most elite members. The higher-ups of Marine Command wasn't been able to figure out most of the abilities of Orochimaru's powerful bodyguards. They only measure their strength to be noteworthy enough to earn bounties over B100,000,000. Sai also had a bad feeling that the rest of the gang was facing members of the other Sound Five individually; whose abilities and bounties are no joke to begin with. The chance of everyone getting out of there alive was reduce to slim levels.

**"Shigan Technique**:" Jirōbō yelled to begin his attack. **"Shigan Shredder!"**

Jirōbō charged at Sai and begin throwing a series of jabs at his opponent. Yet Sai dodges each attack, swiftly and easily. Although he hadn't seen what kind damage Jirōbō Shigan Barrage has inflicted, he guesses that Jirōbō was trying to wreak a large amount of wound on him at once. Yet fortunate for him, Sai was much faster and agile than Jirōbō, despite how quick his larger opponent moves.

"Stand still, will ya!" Jirōbō angrily said before he begins his next technique **"Soru Technique: The Silences of The Dead!"**

Jirōbō again vanishes. It was when Sai notices Jirōbō at the far left. But he disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the room. On and one, Jirōbō appear in several places inside the room, within a few seconds. Sai's eye was barely keeping up.

**"Rankyaku Technique:"** Jirōbō yelled his next attack. **"Rankyaku Wave!" **

At unpredicted speed Jirōbō start by kicking at very extraordinary speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade at Sai's direction.

**"Rankyaku Technique:"** Sai yelled an attack of his own. **"Rankyaku Double Sniper!" **

Instead of using his hand, Sai uses his arms as he uses his left arm to send a Rankyaku to collide with Jirōbō's Rankyaku, while he uses his right arm to send another Rankyaku at Jirōbō. Jirōbō notices the attack, and uses Soru to quickly get out of the way. While dodging Sai's second Rankyaku, his first Rankyaku colldie with Jirōbō's.

"What the hell!" Jirōbō yell in shock. "You're suppose to use your leg to use Rankyaku, not your arms!"

"I had trained and master Rankyaku for so long I can use my arms as well," Sai told Jirōbō. **"Rankyaku Technique:** **Rankyaku Slash!" **

Enhanced by his Soru, Sai begin using his arms and legs to sends a series of Rankyaku at Jirōbō's direction. Jirōbō begin using his arms to try to defend himself from the onslaught of Sai's attack. Yet he was begin push back into the wall.

"Since you claim to had a key to leave this room," Sai said to Jirōbō. "I suggested give it to me or I'll be forced to hurt you and take it from you."

"You think some new Rankyaku moves gives you the upper hand?" Jirōbō snapped at Sai. "This fight is far from over!"

"I doubt it," Sai disagreed before he sends more Rankyaku at Jirōbō.

However, without warning, Jirōbō, instead of blocking caught the attacks. Before Sai's surprise, Jirōbō consume the Rankyaku.

"What did you just do?" Sai asked, could not believe what eh just seen.

"Your Rankyaku is enforced by kinetic energy!" Jirōbō told Sai. "I absorbs the energy into my body, causing your Rankyaku to eroded itself quickly."

Sai was quiet fro a moment before he guesses "Devil Fruit powers?"

"That's right!"Jirōbō sneered. "I had eaten the Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi. It's a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows meto absorb energy, making me stronger."

"But the fruit works when you absorbs energy from whatever I come in contact," Sai pointed out. "Does it?"

"...yeah, that it!" Jirōbō said, surprise how Sai figure out the weakness of his Devil Fruit but reacted. "However I found a way around that weakness. You see not only does the fruit allows me to get stronger from whatever I eat, it also allows me to saved reserve energy inside my stomach. With that energy inside my stomach, I can transformed into a empowered state...like this!"

Right in front of Sai, Jirōbō begin to change physically. First he was growing in height and size. Then his skin tone begin looks rough, colored in orange. And finally on his face and shoulders were warts.

"Just so you know," Jirōbō sneered at Sai. "I had never been defeated in battle while in this form. By unleashing out the full potentiality of my Devil Fruit power, you're already Dead!"

**Rock Lee vs. Kimimaro**

Lee knows he has to be extremely careful. Studying his opponent carefully, he guesses that this man, Kimimaro was a very dangerous man, especially he claimed to murder his clan in the New World. So, right now, he was not taking any chances.

"Before we fight!" Lee said to Kimimaro. "Let me do something first!"

"Go right ahead!" replied Kimimaro. "After all...why dying man's last request."

Quickly, Lee leaned over and rolled up his pant legs to remove something that was wrapped around his legs.

"Training weights?" Kimimaro said, not looking impressive. "Don't tell me you been wearing them all day?"

"I had been wearing them for the last two years!" Lee declared, not ready to fight. "They been a great help to me in increasing my physical abilities and combat skills!"

"I see," Kimimaro said, figuring it out what Lee was saying. "You use them to help lesser you speed, but also enhanced your strength…however it still not enough."

Right before Lee's eyes, Kimimaro vanishes from sight. Than in another instant, Lee quickly lowers his head, barely avoid a kick from Kimimaro. Lee swung his kickto sweep Kimimaro off his feet. However, Kimimaro jumps in the air to avoid it.

Then in instant , while in the air, Kimimaro threw something at Lee while shouting **"Bone Technique: Bone Shards!"**

Whatever it is, Lee dodges them, as several of them stuck the floor. Looking at them closely, Lee discovered that they are human bones, although they look sharp throwing knives."

"Bone Shards!" Lee repeated in confusion for a moment before he asked "You use people's bones as weapons?

"No!" Kimimaro replied. "I use my own bones as weapons."

Right in front of Lee, Kimimaro pulls off his shirt, showing his bare upper muscular body. From his chest, arms, shoulders, and stomach, were sharp-looking bones growing from within his body."

"Devil Fruit powers!" Lee guesses.

"I had eaten the Hone Hone no Mi," Kimimaro cuts Lee off. "I'm a Bone Man. I had the ability to manipulate my bones, using them for various tools and weapons to adapt to almost any kind of situation."

"So you possess a Devil Fruit power that allows you to control your bones," Lee assumed.

"That's right," Kimimaro alleged. "This fruit is considered the rarest of Paramecia-types as it granted me formidable advantages.

"What do you mean?" Lee replied.

"Do you know how many bones inside the human body?" Kimimaro asked Lee calmly.

"About 206 bones!" Lee said correctly, although he has a bad feeling about this.

"Correct," said Kimimaro. "Since I had eaten my Devil Fruit power I had learned to increase the weight of my bones in my body. For each bone, I increase the weight to up to 1,000 pounds. The total amount of 206,000 pounds had held me back, yet once I reduce back to normal, my speed moves to pure and amazing feat."

"Resourceful," Lee thought with impression. "By doing that, it is as if he is weight training twenty-four, seven days a week, or more, not only does he increase his speed, but he also increases his strength in the process. Such a training style would probably kill a normal human."

"As I had said before,"Kimimaro told Lee. "Whatever trick you had under your sleeve, it will not be enough. I didn't bother to use this power to murder my entire tribe. I only used this power once to defeated five Marine Vice Admirals. You don't stand a chance against me!"

"Don't underestimated me!" Lee warned Kimimaro. "Because pushing me to the corner, makes me very dangerous."

**Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru vs. Sakon**

"Akamaru you stay back!" Kiba told Akamaru . "I think I can handle this guy by myself."

Akamaru barked protested.

"I know we're suppose to be a team," Kiba told him. "But I think this is the part where I fight alone."

Ukon looked at Kiba for a moment strangely before he asked "You fight with your Dog?"

"Me and Akamaru are a Duo," Kiba replied. "But for now, I think one of us is able to handle you alone."

"You must be from the Inuzuka Tribe!" Ukon guesses. "I heard those that lived on Inuzuka Island had tribal tattoos, possesses animal-like traits, and are skilled hunters and fighters."

"You heard right," Kiba said proudly.

"I also heard that all members of your tribe are given their own canine partners when they reach a certain age, "Ukon continue. "Thereafter, the Inuzuka and their dogs are virtually attached, hunt and fight together as one. Team work is an important thing in this world, especially in your tribe. You sure you want fight alone, punk?"

"Like I said," Kiba said confidently. "I think one of us is able to handle you alone."

Dropping on four, Kiba shouted his new technique **"Soru Technique: Four Legs!"**

For Rokushiki users, using Soru requiring them to kick the ground ten times in order to move at extremely high speeds. Kiba has created a Soru technique that not allows him to use his arms as well as legs, moving as greater version of Soru Speed. He had created this technique a few days ago during his training with Naruto's clones. Not only does it make him much faster than normal Soru, it also makes gave him greater amount of agility and reflexes.

Kiba circles around Ukon, preparing to make a strike.

"That's a very uncharacteristic kind of technique for a Rokushiki user," Ukon said, noticing Kiba's technique.

"It is," Kiba declared proudly. "Using both my arms as well as my legs, I can move faster and agile than a Rokushiki user who is using Soru on two legs."

"That's impressive," Ukon replied with a mocking smile. "Especially since I'm a Rokushiki user as well

Ignoring him, Kiba appeared right behind Ukon and dashes towards his opponent, ready to strike him down by using his Shigan Technique: Beast Claws. Yet without warning, two more arms from Ukon grab both of Kiba's arms.

_"What the hell!"_ Kiba thought with shocked. Before he can thinks some more, a leg suddenly appeared from Ukon and it struck Kiba on the stomach, sending flying across the room.

"Is that all you got?" Ukon mocked Kiba.

Getting back on his feet, Kiba could not understand what just happen. But right now he needs to say focus on his opponent.

It was without warning that Akamaru begin barking something to Kiba which cause shim to look at his dog, confusing on what he just said.

**"Rankyaku Technique: Shadow Rankyaku!"**

Hearing Ukon's attack, Kiba quickly turn back to face his opponent and see a Rankyaku coming straight at him. Quickly reacting, Kiba uses Soru Technique: Four Legs to dodges he attacks. Yet after evading the Rankyaku, Kiba's eyes widen shock when he find himself face to face with another Rankyaku.

_"Where did that come from?"_ Kiba thought in panic. _"Did he arrange the second Rankyaku to hide behind the first?"_

**"Ruff Ruff, Ruff Ruff! (Rankyaku Technique: Rankyaku Body Slash!)"!** Akamaru barked his technique as he furiously spins around, sending a Rankyaku at Ukon's second Rankyaku. The two Rankyaku collide with each one, cancelling each other out, although Kiba was save.

"I take it that your dog also knows Rokushiki as well?" Ukon said, very impressive on what Akamaru just did.

"He's eaten a Devil Fruit power that allows him to learn and master anything he sees," said Kiba. "He's now a master of six powers of Rokushiki!"

"Really?" said a voice in the room that seems to catch Kiba by surprise. It was the same as Ukon's voice, yet very different. "That some Dog you got!"

"Where did that voice came from?" Kiba reacted with shock.

Again Akamaru begin barking something to Kiba which replied "What do you mean I'm not just fighting one guy?"

"What did you just say?" Ukon asked, looking surprise.

"Akamaru was telling me that you not alone!" Kiba told Ukon. "That I'm fighting two guys instead of one."

"Now I'm really impressive," the voice came back. And without warning, shocking both Kiba and Akamaru, a head appeared on Ukon's side, looking identical to the first one.

"Allow me to introduce you to someone," Ukon sneered at Kiba. "This is Sakon…my younger twin brother."

"Brother?" Kiba repeated, confused. Then it took him a moment to figure this all out before he asked "I take it you eaten a Devil Fruit?"

"That's right!" Sakon sneered at Kiba. "You see me and my brother had eaten the Shea Shea no mi, two Paramecia-type Devil Fruits that allows us to become Share Humans."

"You're lying!" Kiba replied with disbelief. "There is no such thing is two Devil Fruits with the same powers."

"That's true!" Ukon agreed. "However, the Shea Shea no mi is the only fruit in the world that allows people to share powers with each other. Me and my brother had eaten two fruits that share the same powers."

"With this fruit's powers, the two of us are unstoppable which you don't had no chance in hell against us!" Sakon sneered at Kiba.

"However," Ukon also said. "Words are meaninglessness as actions speaks more louder. Hey brother let's show him a move we come up with when we were training in Rokushiki."

"Sure thing brother!" Sakon agreed.

Before Kiba's eyes, two more arms appeared alongside the first arms. It didn't take Kiba long to see that Ukon and Sakon were about to perform a stance that look like a a Shigan attack, he quickly is ready to use his Soru Technique: Four Legs to get out of the way.

**"Shigan Technique:**," the evil twin begin to shouted together. "**One Thousand Shigans!"**

Together, the two of them punch at Kiba's direction, sending vast amount of Shigans at him. Kiba was lucky enough to get out of the way for if he had been still standing there, that attack they used would had finished him off. Behind him from where he was standing, the solid rock of wall was brutally shatter.

**"Soru Technique:**," the evil twin shouted again as two more legs grew from their body. "**Four Leg!"**

"What?" Kiba thought in shock as he turn around to see if he heard right. To his horror, the twin was catching up to him, even when he's using his Soru Technique: Four Legs. Not only were they able to catch up to him, but they proven to be much faster than him as they shouted another attack of their own **"Tekkai/Geppo Combination Technique: Double Body—**

**"Ruff Ruff, Ruff Ruff! (Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Spinning Fang!)"!** Akamaru barked interrupted the twin's technique. He was spinning around in circle, looking like a tornado, heading straight at the evil twins.

Ukon and Sakon used their combined Tekkai to withstand Akamaru's attack. Although Akamaru's Tekkai/Soru Combination Technique: Spinning Fang did little damage, it was enough to force them back.

"Thanks Akamaru," Kiba reply to his dog. "I owe you one."

Akamaru barked something else which looks as if the two of them need to work together.

"Your right Akamaru," Kiba agreed before the two faces Ukon and Sakon that got back up. "If we're going to get out of here we going had to work together.

"Oh pleases!" Sakon sneered. "You think with that mutt at your side the two of you stand a chance against us."

"We took down opponents who were stronger than two of you both," Ukon declared. "For example, we once defeated a Marine Vice Admiral back before Orochimaru became a member of the Shichibukai,"

"Whatever plan the two of you had under your sleeves," Sakon mocked. "You will never defeat us!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Kiba reacted. "With Akamaru at my side, you're about to put your money where your mouth is."

**Tenten vs. Tayuya**

Tenten was having a hard time trying to take aim at Tayuya. It wasn't easy. Every time she thought she has a clear shot, one of those things—the Doki Brothers as she called them—would jump into her defense by taking the bullet for her. Even if Tenten managed to pull fast to shoot several accurate shots at Tayuya, she managed to easily dodges them with remarkable reflexes, speed, and agility.

To make matters worse, Tenten has a hard time dodges three of Tayuya's monsters as well as trying to hit. Although, individually, they had proven to be almost as fast as Tenten, they seem to be working together a team. Whenever Tenten dodges an attack from one creature, another would step in; suspecting the spot she will locate will dodges. Even if she dodges the second creature, Tenten barely dodges the third creature, waiting and anticipating.

"How is it that you're controlling these things?" Tenten demanded as she evades an attack a creature with a metal club.

"I had eaten the Paipā Paipā No Mi," Tayuya told Tenten as she continuing to play he piper. "I had the ability to generate and manipulating piper-based sound. It allows me to manifested several abilities. For example I can use the piper to control the Doki Brothers, making them my personal servants.

Tenten evade a bald monster with scars on its head. Clutching a smoke bomb in her hand, Tenten threw it between the three monsters, blind them with white smoke. While the three creatures were distracted, Tenten, jump high in the air, she pulls out a weapon she has with her—a bazooka, powerful enough to fire a hole in a pirate ship.

"Dodges this!" Tenten said as she fires her bazooka at Tayuya. However, all Tayuya did was sat there at the bazooka was heading straight at her. All she did was change the tune she was playing on her piper into a new tune, which seems different. Play a different tune her piper.

Just when the bazooka missile almost hit her, it suddenly stops in mid-air, falling down to the ground, now completely ineffective.

"That was very good, mixing," Tayuya admitted mocking. "You almost got me, for if I didn't use my technique "Piper Barrier to block that attack."

_"This is not going be as easy as I thought it would be,"_ Tenten thought with disappointment in her eyes_. "She is still on her guard, despite having her three monster pest going at me from all sides. I need to take them out before take on her."_

"I know what you're thinking," Tayuya said, as if she read Tenten's mind. "You are thinking about taking out my pets. Well I got news for you sweetheart—it's not going to be that easy!"

Tayuya again play her flute which causes the Doki Brothers to become mobile once more as they continue their attack on Tenten.

_"You're wrong Tayuya!"_ Tenten thought as she begins dodging the Doki Brothers' attack. _"I already has plan on how beat them and you!"_

**Hinata Hyūga vs. Kidōmaru**

Observing his six arms, Hinata was sure that Kidōmaru is a Zoan-type. According to Devil Fruit glossary book she once read, Zoan-types are Devil Fruit users who turn into animals, focusing on increasing their physical abilities for combat. That would be very easier for her since her Gentle Fist Style makes her highly-skilled expert in combat.

"You might as well accept the inevitable little girl," Kidōmaru mocked Hinata. "Lord Orochimaru drops you and your friends down here to die. Nobody is going to come to save you. If the Marines ever come by here and asked out about you all we're going to say is that you all never show up, and that you all sunk to the bottom of the ocean due to a terrible storm that appeared out of nowhere in the Grand Line."

"Don't underestimate me and my friends!" Hinata warned as she begins performing her defensive Gentle Fist stance. "The Marines didn't send normal ones to deal with pirates scum like you."

"And we Sound Five are not normal pirates as you Marines punks think we are!" Kidōmaru sneered before he replied his attack **"Spider Technique: Web Balls!"**

Using his six arms, Kidōmaru blasts a series of web balls at Hinata's direction. Hinata managed to dodges some of the web balls with lighting-like reflexes.

"You're pretty fast sweetheart!" Kidōmaru sneered at Hinata. "But I'm much faster as well!"

Kidōmaru again uses his six arms to blasts more web balls into Hinata's direction, only this time much faster and aggressive than before. Hinata, despite her great speed, was having a hard time dodging the web balls. It was when bad luck happens when Hinata stumble, that causes her almost loosed balance. It was when one of the web balls finally hit her, causing her to be pushing back to the wall of the cave, imprisoning her.

"Well that was easy…no too easy!" Kidōmaru scorned, pulling out a knife. "As a former pirate that was worth B110,000,000, I was hoping a good fight, but instead I get a lousy marine girl. I bet the other Sound Five members are having fun with the rest of your marine friends. They should have left you home if you happen to be the weakest of the bunch."

Kidōmaru charged straight at Hinata, ready to stab her with his knife. Yet as he was almost ready to drive his knife in Hinata's heart…

**"Gentle Fist Technique: One Blow Body!"** Hinata shouted her technique. The webbing from Kidōmaru that was holding Hinata, was rip apart from the force from within Hinata. Kidōmaru was shocked of this performance, which was exactly what Hinata been waiting for.

**"Gentle Fist Technique,"** Hinata shouted again, quickly conducting another of her technique, while her eyes chasing into Byakugan mode. **"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

Hinata begin rapidly striking Kidōmaru, increasing the number of her attacks, enhancing the strength of each attack than the last. Each set of her strikes is done at a superbly, growing step and power. The attack begin knocks Kidōmaru back, which sends him crashing into the wall.

"The weakest of the bunch?" Hinata mocked Kidōmaru's words. "Well this weak lousy marine girl just kick your sorry B110,000,000 zoan ass!"

However, after speaking those words, a big surprise covers Hinata's face as she discovered that Kidōmaru was still standing. Part of his face as well as his body was covered by dark brown sticky liquid metal that papered from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Hinata replied with shock. "You should be immobilized to move!"

"I take it that was Gentle Fist?" Kidōmaru asked her instead, as parts of the strange materials begin falling apart from his body and face. "I heard stories about race called the Hyūga Tribe who practiced a martial art, which allows to not only causes serious internal damage to their opponent, but also Devil Fruit powers as well! It's a good thing I used Terracott Armor to protect myself."

"Terracott Armor?" Hinata repeated. "Is that special ability for Zoan-type?"

"I'm not a Zoan-type!" Kidōmaru replied. "I 'am a member of the Spider Tribe, a race of humans with six arms, wall-crawling ability, and ability to shoot web. My home island existed in the other half of the Grand Line, Paradise, which only I know where it is. However, even though I'm not a Zoan-type, I do have a Devil Fruit power."

"I had eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Tera Tera no Mi," Kidōmaru continue. "I had the power to produce and manipulate Terracotta form my body. Terracotta is a dark brown sticky liquid, which capable of formidable durability. It was a good thing that I use it to make myself a strong armor to avoid your Gentle Fist attacks. And it is also a good thing I enhanced with Busoshoku Haki."

"Busoshoku Haki?" Hinata repeated with surprise look. "You know Haki?"

"Every member of the Sound Five knows Haki little girl!" Kidōmaru sneered at Hinata. "We're not Orochimaru's bodyguards for nothing! We're his first and last line of defenses. The best of the best! The elite of the elite! If he doesn't had any confident in our abilities, he would not sends us here to kill you and your little friends!"

**Devil Fruit**

**Hone Hone no Mi (Bone Bone Fruit): **The Hone Hone no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Kimimaro. It gives the user the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure, making the user a Bone Man.

**Strengths and Weakness**

The foremost strength of the fruit is the ability to had complete control over the bones of oneself. The fruit's powers give Kimimaro the ability to control the density of his bones, strengthening them astonishingly hard durability making them harder than steel or lessening to enhance his physical speed to pure and perfect level. He also has the ability to remove them to be used for various tools and weapons to adept almost any situation. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a Haki-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything.

**Shea Shea no mi (Share Share Fruit):** The Shea Shea no mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Sakon and Ukon. The fruit's powers give the brothers the ability to fuse and share a body with another, making them Share Men.

**Strengths and Weakness**

The Fruit gives the users the unique ability to break two bodies down to a molecular level. The user usually uses this ability to share one body, but can also use it to merger with others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When the user is in need of assistance, the other can bring out some of his body parts to aid the user in blocking or attacking.

The second body's arms and legs can emerge from those of the user's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. If needed, the second body can separate from the user's body so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double teaming an opponent, the second body is not used to leaving the user's body and is much weaker when he does so. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit.

While within another body, however, the second person is vulnerable to whatever injuries befall upon the host, in theory allowing the host to commit suicide to kill either of the brothers. After their separation, should any injury befall either of the users, they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's.

**Paipā Paipā No Mi (Piper Piper Fruit):** The Paipā Paipā No Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Tayuya. The fruit's powers give her the ability to become like the pied piper, manipulating piper-based sound.

**Strengths and Weakness**

The main strengths of this fruit are that Tayuya will be able to create a flute in which by playing this, the user can have several abilities. The first is by the sounds it can go into the ear and then into the brain, creating illusions and such. Tayuya can also create a sound barrier in which they can dodge most attacks by this barrier and all of the opponents who hear this sounds can become hypnotized. This is how Tayuya has full control over the Doki Brothers, she has hypnotized them into become her servants. However the greatest strength to this fruit is that, if she manages to hypnotize an extreme powerful opponent such as the Doki Brothers.

She gains a great power increase, the more people she hypnotized, the more powerful she becomes and her spell over them becomes ever the stronger. This is why she often is confused to as why she looks like she has an oni model devil fruit, because of what this power does to her body. As shown in the picture, at just how much power she can hold at one time. She does seem to have a limit to how many she can hypnotize, but with a full mastery of this fruit. Tayuya has claimed that she can hypnotize close to a whole army of giants with this. Therefore in exchange for hypnotizing them, she gains greater powers. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit.

**Tera Tera no Mi (Terracotta Terracotta no mi):** The Tera Tera no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Kidōmaru. The fruit's powers give Kidōmaru the ability to produce and manipulate Terracotta, making the user a Terracotta Man.

**Strengths and Weakness**

The user has the ability to produce a dark brown sticky liquid from their pores and body, much like sweat and such. This reacts with the oxygen within the arm and hardens whenever it exits the body. Becoming a strong armor for the user, however by putting haki into it can become stronger. The user is able to wear this armor and us e it as a weapon, such as producing a sword in which the user can fight with. The user also has shown to have the ability to in coat others with these substances, to trap them. This technique is very similar to Mr.3's own Doru Doru no mi abilities. However whenever this liquid dries, it is almost indestructible. But if it is hit with haki, it would break like any other Devil Fruit not wrong against this. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit.

**Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi (Absorbs Absorbs Fruit):** The Kyūshū Kyūshū no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Jirōbō. The fruit's powers allow Jirōbō to absorb energy, making him stronger a result that turns him into an Absorbs Man.

**Strengths and Weakness**

The strength of this fruit is that it allows the user gain enhancements through absorbing energy and converting it bodily energy to perform superhuman feats. They can absorb any form of energy and will be granted improved functions of depending on the type of energy absorbed. For example, Jirōbō is able to absorb energies that he comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. Although a dangerous Devil Fruit in combat, it also has several weaknesses. For instance, Jirōbō must be in physical contact with his target. Overloading can be too much power could result in his incapacitation or death. Overuse in using more power than stored may exhaust Jirōbō after expending too much energy.

The user also suffers the standard Devil Fruit weakness.

**AN**


End file.
